The Big Heist
by Some Stories
Summary: Fillmore and Ingrid try to stop the biggest Heist in X Middle School history.  Completed story has been updated and edited for easier reading. 9/16/2012
1. Act 1 Pretty New Girl

Cartoons » Fillmore » *The Big Heist*  
Author: Blacklion

Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Mystery - Reviews: 63 - Published:  
10-29-04 - Updated: 11-20-07 id:2114322

Author Note: This is my first attempt at a Fillmore fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore! Disney does. This goes for the entire story.

*Act 1: Pretty New Girl*

Fillmore was showing up for daily safety portal, when he noticed a new girl walking down the school hall. Fillmore didn't chase after girls because he was more into his work, but something about this girl caught his attention. She was beautiful in Fillmore's eyes.

She was 4 feet 5 inches tall. She was a natural red head with green eyes and an angelic face. She had on an all blue dress with white sandals.  
Fillmore decided to approach her.

"Hi - are you new here?" Fillmore asked, now getting a closer look at her pretty face. The new girl looked at Fillmore for a second then answers.

"Yes, I'm looking for my homeroom."

"Well, let me see your school plan?" Fillmore asked admiring her pretty face.

"Sure." The new girl gave Fillmore the school plan she was holding.

"Ah, no problem - follow me. Your room is right down the hall here."  
Fillmore said smiling.

"Okay" the girl said, smiling back. As Fillmore and the new girl walked down the hall, the new girl starts a conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Cornelius Fillmore. What's yours?" Fillmore asked holding his hand out.

"Joelle Richards." The girl said, while taking his hand and shaking it.

"Please to meet you, Joelle. You'll find X Middle School to be a nice place once you settle in." Fillmore explained smiling.

"I hope so." Joelle responds. She then noticed Fillmore's safety belt.  
"So you're a safety patroller?"

"Yes. I've been one for two years now." Fillmore answered with pride.

"I was a patroller once at my old school." Joelle adds.

"Really, maybe you can join the one here at X?" Fillmore asked in a hopeful voice.

"No. I'm looking to do something different this year. Like, I don't know, maybe cheerleading." Joelle answered. Fillmore was sadden a little, but responds.

"Well, you definitely have the looks to make a great cheerleader." Fillmore complemented.

Joelle blushed, then smiles.

"Thank you, Fillmore."

Joelle and Fillmore finally reached her class. Before she entered, Joelle turned and looks at Fillmore. "Thank you for showing me to my homeroom,  
Fillmore."

"No problem, that's why I'm here." Fillmore responded with a smile. "If you have anything else you want me to help you with, stop by the safety patrol office and ask for me."

"I just might do that. Thanks and I hope I'll see you again,  
officer Fillmore." Joelle said smiling and waving before she entered the room. Fillmore was still watching the girl walk into the classroom; he didn't notice Vallejo standing beside him.

"Fillmore? Fillmore... FILLMORE!" Fillmore jumped a little and turns to see Vallejo staring hard at him.

"What is it Vallejo?"

"I want you and Ingrid to go down to the main office immediately.  
Principal Folsom wants to talk to you about a rumor that's been going around school." Vallejo said walking away.

"What rumor?" Fillmore asked, following him to the office.

"Word in the hallways is that a team of top thieves are planning to hit the school lunch treasury."

"The school lunch treasury? Man that sounds like something we have to stop fast." Fillmore said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I hear you" Vallejo said. As they approach the office, both patrollers noticed Ingrid waiting for them.

"Hey Fillmore, where were you? I thought you would be at your office."  
Ingrid wondered, walking towards him.

"I would have been, but I had to show this new girl where her room was."  
Fillmore said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Ingrid noticed the look,  
but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, we better hurry, Folsom don't like to be kept waiting." Ingrid said, as she turned and began walking down the hall with Fillmore behind her.

*X*

Fillmore and Ingrid arrived at Folsom's office. When they opened the door,  
they saw Folsom staring at them both.

"Ah, Ingrid and Fillmore have a seat." Folsom said in a nice voice. Both safety patrollers sat down in office style chairs.

"I just got information from one of my sources that a group of students are planning to rob the school lunch treasury. I won't tell you where this news came from. All I know is that it better not happen on your watch." Folsom said while glaring at them.

"Don't worry Principal Folsom we'll investigate this rumor to see if it's true. And if it is, we'll stop it before it happens." Fillmore responded with pride and confidence.

"If there is a plan to rob the treasury. We won't rest until all parties responsible are stopped." Ingrid added supporting her partner.

"Good! Good! Glad to hear it. Because if you fail the safety patrol will be disband and turn into a study hall! Dismissed." Folsom said turning her chair away from Ingrid and Fillmore.

Ingrid and Fillmore left her office and started heading back to the safety patrol office.

"Man, the whole lunch treasury. Where do we start looking for clues?"  
Ingrid asked Fillmore.

"How about a place where crime rumors are mostly created? The detention hall." Fillmore answers.

"Okay, let's get right on it." Ingrid said making her way to the detention hall with Fillmore right behind her.

Return to Top #top 


	2. Act 2 Interrogating The Fiends

*Act 2: Interrogating The Fiends*

Fillmore and Ingrid arrived at the detention hall. Before they entered however, they had to leave any personal belonging to the guard at the front of the hall. Fillmore's first suspect was Bubblegum Smith.  
Bubblegum Smith was a career delinquent. Him and Fillmore use to do a lot of jobs together, back when Fillmore was part of that scene. Now he was using his past connections to track down the team of students trying to rob the lunch treasury. When Fillmore and Ingrid entered the room,  
Bubblegum Smith looked up at Fillmore and gave him a cold stare.

"What do you want with me, belt?" Bubblegum asked closing the book he was reading.

"Just want to ask you a few questions, Bubble." Fillmore taunted with a smirk.

"I don't know anything, so buzz off." Bubblegum said getting angry.

"We'll be the judge of that." Ingrid said, as she walked up to Bubblegum's desk.

"What do you know about a heist going down here at X?" Fillmore asked getting serious. He pulled up a chair and sat down staring hard at Bubblegum Smith.

"I don't know nothing, about nothing. Why don't you get off of my back?"

"Because you keep in touch with what's happing on the school grounds."  
Fillmore replied still glaring. "If you cooperate with us, I'll see if I can get you some of your favorite bubblegum." Fillmore offered,  
knowing Bubblegum couldn't resist.

"No! I know nothing!" Bubblegum shouted, while starting to shake.

"What was his favorite flavor again Fillmore?" Ingrid asked faking ignorance. "That's right, grape." Ingrid finished smiling.

"No! Stop it! I don't know anything!" Bubblegum was shaking worse now.

"Come on Bubble, tell us. You'll get all the grape bubblegum you can chew." Fillmore smirked, knowing he had him.

"Okay! Okay! You win. I don't know all the details. All I know is there is a new boss running the so-called team, and he's the one whose suppose to organize the heist." Bubble explained hoping for his gum.

"Who is this new boss?" Fillmore asked pressing on.

"I don't know who he is. All I know is that he came from a tough school back east and is feared all over." Bubble said looking a little scared himself.

"Do you know anyone who might know this boss?" Ingrid asked.

"Well, Pete said he use to work with this genius before he went straight.  
Maybe he knows something about the heist." Bubble was now looking in thought.

Fillmore knew who Pete was. He was another delinquent that went straight after he got caught. But instead of becoming a safety patroller, he became the star of the football team.

"Thanks for your cooperation" Fillmore said getting up. "Come on Ingrid let's go talk to Pete."

"Will I get my grape gum?" Bubble asked getting sad.

"Sure, don't worry man. You'll get a whole weeks worth." Fillmore said smiling before he left with Ingrid.

*X*

Fillmore and Ingrid headed down the hall, picked up their stuff from the guard, then left the school. They made their way to the football field where Pete and the X Middle School football team was practicing.  
Fillmore saw Pete throwing many of his touchdown passes that made him popular. Fillmore approached the coach of the team.

"Hey Coach Haggs? Can you call Pete over here for a minute; we have a couple of questions for him?'

Coach Haggs normally didn't like to interrupt his team, but he knew and liked Fillmore. Fillmore helped solve a case when the football championship trophy was stolen last year. It turned out that a rival school stole the trophy because they were angry X won over a suspect touchdown call.

"Sure Fillmore, hold on." Haggs said smiling.

"PETE! GET OVER HERE!" Haggs screams. Pete looked up where the coach was and saw Fillmore and this hot girl standing with him. Pete never liked Fillmore, but he wanted to meet the girl dressed in black, so he headed over there.

"Yeah Coach, what's up?" Pete said smiling at the girl. Ingrid however,  
wasn't impressed.

"Fillmore has some questions he wants to ask you." Haggs explained,  
smiling at his favorite player.

"Pete, you maybe the football teams new god sent, but you use to be a troublemaker who was always in detention." Fillmore said with a serious look.

"So were you Fillmore, what's the point?" Pete demanded, remembering why he didn't like this guy.

"Well, I got info from a source; this person told me you use to do jobs for some hotshot back in the day." Fillmore continued.

"That's past-tense belt. I don't hang with that kind of crowd anymore."  
Pete responded, while getting mad.

"Since you don't hang with that crowd anymore, you shouldn't have a problem telling us what we want to know." Ingrid said.

Pete looked at Ingrid for a second admiring her pretty face. "Look, all I know is football. Whatever reason you have to bug me is pointless. I don't know anything that would help you two."

"You better be right Pete, because if I find out you're hiding something, your famous football career is over." Fillmore said as he turned away.

"Yeah, whatever, are we done? I have to get back to practice." Pete puts his hand to his mouth, faking a yawn.

"For now... Let's go Ingrid."

As Ingrid turned to leave, Pete grabs her hand. She quickly turned around and glared at him.

"Hey, Ingrid was it? Why don't you stay and watch me practice? I will show you all my famous passes?" Pete asked, with his charming smile that melted many girls hearts.

Ingrid, however, wasn't moved at all. "No thanks - I'm on a case." Ingrid responded, pulling her hand from his.

Pete, then looked at Fillmore, and puts two-and-two together. "Oh, I see, you already have a boyfriend."

Ingrid, looked at him for a second. She noticed him looking at Fillmore. She then realized what he meant.

"Fillmore is not my boyfriend; he's just my partner." Fillmore looked at Ingrid, but doesn't say anything.

"Whatever." Pete says shrugging his shoulders. "Whenever you get tried of him, don't hesitate to come see me." Pete left, walking back down the field.

"Pete may have been a troublemaker, Fillmore, but he changed. He doesn't get in trouble anymore." Coach Haggs said, trying to protect his star player.

"I hope you're right coach." Fillmore replied, before Ingrid and himself left the field and headed back into the school building.

*X*

School hours passed - Fillmore and the rest of the safety patrol were at their lunch table, enjoying the special food only safety patrol members could get. It was one of the perks of wearing a belt. You could order takeout, instead of eating the poison that was called school lunch. The school budget would take care of the cost. Which is why it was important for Ingrid and Fillmore to stop the gang trying to rob the school lunch treasury, because perks like this would be one of the many things affected.

"Any leads on the lunch treasury heist, Joseph?" Fillmore asked his colleague.

"No... I've been asking around all over school. Everybody keeps saying the same thing - they haven't heard of any such heist." Joseph said shaking his head.

"Whoever this boss is, he's being very careful." Ingrid said in thought.  
"It's a wonder how the rumor got out in the first place."

"Yeah, the members behind this so-called heist are being very careful too." Fillmore added. "But don't worry, we're just getting started. They always slip up eventually."

"Folsom is losing her patience. She wants an update on how the case is going soon." Vallejo said looking a little worried.

"Don't worry, we'll get them." Ingrid said in a confident tone.

Joelle, then walked up to the safety patrol table with a lunch bag in her hand. She looked to see if Fillmore was there, and smiles after she saw him. Fillmore noticed her too and smiles back. Ingrid, however, looked at Joelle with a cold glance.

"Is it okay if I join you?" Joelle asked smiling.

"Of course, pull up a seat." Fillmore said while looking into Joelle's pretty green eyes.

"Fillmore, she can't sit here." Ingrid argued, looking annoyed. "This table is for safety patrol only."

"Oh, relax Ingrid, give the new girl a break." Vallejo said, also captivated by Joelle's looks.

Joelle, takes a chair from the table behind her, and then takes it to where Fillmore was and sits next to him.

"So, how is the first day going for you so far?" Fillmore asked

"Great! Everybody is being so nice to me," said a smiling Joelle.

"That's great to hear." Ingrid spoke, in a sarcastic voice.

"What school did you come from?" Vallejo asked looking at her face.

"Rondale Middle School" Joelle answered, in a not so nice voice.

"Rondale?" Joseph raised his voice while looking up. "I heard that's one of the worst schools you could go to."

"Yeah, it's not pleasant there." Joelle said while nodding in agreement with Joseph. "That's why I'm happy here. This school makes Rondale look like hell." Joelle finished.

"Why did you go to Rondale?" Ingrid asked getting curious.

"Well, my parents were very poor. They could hardly afford food or pay their rent. That's why I went to Rondale. Because that was the only school my parents could afford on the low salary they made." Joelle shook her head and while looking sad.

Fillmore felt sadness for her as well. "I'm glad you're here now instead of that rotten school." He mentioned in support.

"Me too." Joelle agreed, smiling again.

"What about you Fillmore? I asked some students about you. They said you use to be one of the most notorious juveniles around." Joelle asked as she looked Fillmore in the eyes.

"I wasn't really friendly back then, true. But a good friend of mine showed me how I was throwing my life away. Because of him, I was able to change and turn my life around."

"Now, he is one of the best safety patrollers today." Ingrid finished,  
supporting her partner.

"And whom might you be?" Joelle asked, as if she just noticed Ingrid for the first time.

"I'm Ingrid Third - Star Trek fan - and faithful safety patroller." Ingrid said with pride.

"Oh yeah! I heard about you too. The other kids I talked to said you're a stuck up genius." Joelle said, looking Ingrid up and down.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Fillmore added coming to her defense. "Her and myself have been partners for over a year now. We're also very good friends. The last thing she is, is a stuck up." Ingrid smiled at Fillmore

"And together they make one hell of a team." Vallejo said, shaking his head in support.

"Cool! How many cases did you guys solve?" Joelle asked both patrollers.

"Right now, I would say about well over thirty cases." Fillmore answered with a smirk on his face.

"You use to be a patroller at your old school to right?" Fillmore asked.  
When Joelle nodded, everybody but Fillmore looked at her in shock.  
Joelle looked way too sweet to be a tough as bones safety patrol.

"You were a safety patroller at Rondale?" Joseph asked, getting back in the conversation.

"Yeah, for two years straight before I came here" Joelle said smiling.  
Ingrid looked at her with a little respect.

"Must have been rough being a safety patroller in that school." Vallejo said while sizing her up.

"Not really... Once you get the hang of it, it wasn't so bad." Joelle said with a cocky look on her face.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Fillmore and Ingrid got up, along with Joelle, Vallejo, and Joseph. Fillmore puts his garbage in the wastebasket and takes Joelle's garbage and does the same.

"Fillmore can you walk me to my room? I would like to talk to you some more about my school?" Joelle asked batting her eyes.

Fillmore couldn't resist. "Sure Joelle. I would love to."

"Fillmore we have to get back on the case." Ingrid interrupted, not liking this at all.

"Don't worry Ingrid, this will only take a second." Fillmore answered,  
still looking at Joelle and smiling.

"But-" before she could finish, Joseph interrupts.

"It's okay Ingrid. I can go with you until he gets back?" Ingrid, after seeing Fillmore wasn't going to change his mind, gives in.

"Sure, why not. Let's go." Joseph and her were leaving the lunchroom,  
when Ingrid turns around. She sees Fillmore and Joelle still talking and laughing. She turned back around, making a sad face.

Joseph noticed her sad look. "Are you okay?" He then asked. Ingrid made her face look normal after she heard him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just fine." Ingrid then walked ahead of Joseph,  
leaving the lunchroom first.

Return to Top #top 


	3. Act 3 Secret Meeting

*Act 3: Secret Meeting*

It's now been a whole hour since Fillmore walked Joelle to her classroom. Ingrid was getting mad, because she knew it doesn't take that long to walk someone to their homeroom. Ingrid knew X was a big school,  
but this was ridicules. Instead of going out with Joseph and looking for clues, Ingrid decided to wait until Fillmore came back. The wait was a lot longer than she thought. Ingrid gets up off her office chair and starts to pace back and forth.

"Damn, where is he?" Ingrid growls, her lips twisting. "I thought Fillmore was smart enough not to let a pretty face interfere with his job. I guess I was wrong. Boys, they're all the same." Ingrid finished still growling.

As she turned, she sees Fillmore finally entering the safety patrol room. He had a big smile on his face. This however, made Ingrid even madder. She stomps over to where Fillmore was standing. Fillmore's smile drops off his face when he sees a mad Ingrid Third looking right at him.

"Fillmore where have you been? I have been waiting for a whole hour."  
Ingrid asked with an angry voice.

"I was talking to Joelle while I was walking her, to her room." Fillmore answered like it's no problem. "Besides didn't Joseph offer to go with you? Why didn't you go with him?" Fillmore finished with a question of his own.

"Because I thought it wouldn't take you that long."

"Well, it didn't, but I stayed in her class during six period; she needed me to show her how to use the X computers."

"Isn't that what the teacher is for?" Ingrid asked getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but the teacher said it was okay, so I stayed."

"Fillmore you're a safety patroller, not a tutor."

"I know that. Where's all this coming from, anyway?" Fillmore asked getting mad himself.

"I should ask the same thing? You're the one letting some new girl get in the way of you doing your job." Ingrid said now glaring at him.

"For your information, helping a new student get settled into a new school is part of my job."

"No, Fillmore, our job is to find the students trying to rob the school lunch treasury - that's the job Folsom gave us!"

"Look, Ingrid, I don't like where this is going." Fillmore began looking hard at Ingrid. "You're not going to stop me from talking to my friends - I know what my job is."

"I don't like that my partner would rather waste his time flirting with some girl, instead of helping me out on an important case." Ingrid responded with a cold voice.

"Alright, if you don't like how I do things, go find yourself a new partner."

"Fine, I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Alright that's enough." Vallejo said getting mad; he heard the two arguing all the way from his office. "I never thought I would see the day you two fight. You have a case to solve and you're the best pair for the job. So shake hands and get back out there."

Fillmore and Ingrid were still glaring at each other.

"I said shake hands." Vallejo demanded raising his voice a little.

They both finally take each other's hand and shake it.

"Okay, now go out there and stop these guys, before Folsom fires all of us." Vallejo finished, happy he got control of the situation.

Fillmore and Ingrid leave the office and walk down the hallway.

"What's our next move." Ingrid asked in a professional voice showing no emotion.

"We go talk to the people at the treasury department." Fillmore answered walking ahead of Ingrid.

*X*

When they both arrive at the school treasury, they were surprised how big it was. It was like a giant bank with different treasuries in each section. As the patrol team made their way to the lunch treasury: they passed the sports treasury, the chess treasury, the library treasury,  
and many more. When they finally stopped at the lunch treasury, they realize this department was the biggest of them all.

"Man, these guys are gutsy if they think they can rob this place."  
Ingrid said looking around.

"Well, their new boss is suppose to be a great tactician." Fillmore responded.

A guy from the treasury meets and greets them. He had on a suit and looked very professional.

"Hi, you're officer Fillmore and Ingrid right?" The guy asked.

Both officers nodded.

"My name is Michael. I run the lunch treasury. You can imagine my fear when I heard that someone was trying to rob the place." Michael said looking worried.

"That's why we're here. We want to ask you a few questions." Fillmore said in his serious tone.

"Did you see anyone suspicious hanging around here lately?"

"No. I'm here eight hours a day and I haven't seen anyone I would call strange."

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary in the last couple of days?" Fillmore continued.

"Besides the start of the rumors about us getting robbed? No." Michael answered in thought.

"When did you start hearing those rumors?" Ingrid questioned.

"About a week ago; at first I didn't believe them. I mean come on, a bunch of kids trying to rob a big heavy guarded area like this. It sounded crazy, but after a couple of days of constantly hearing them, I started to believe." Michael answered in a nervous voice.

"Do you have any suspects?" Michael asked both patrollers.

"No. Most kids who act up don't set their sights this high." Fillmore said looking a little mad. "But don't worry, we'll stop them."

"I hope so." Michael said still looking worried.

"I think that'll be all for now. If you see or think of anything please let us know immediately." Fillmore said holding his hand out. Michael takes it and shakes it.

"Don't worry officer, I will." Michael said smiling.

*X*

Fillmore and Ingrid turned and headed out of the treasury. When they arrived back at the office, Vallejo approached them.

"Ingrid? Fillmore? Folsom wants to see you. She wants an update on the case."

"Oh snap." Fillmore said holding his head.

"Can't you stall her?" Ingrid asked

"I have been stalling, for the last six hours."

"Oh well, let's get this over with." Fillmore said, as he headed back out the office door. As they walked to the office they noticed Joelle coming out of her classroom. Ingrid, gives an annoyed look.

"Hey Fillmore, what are you doing later this evening?" Joelle asked smiling.

Fillmore smiled back at her. "Nothing really, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me around town? Ya-know, show me all the hang out spots?"

Ingrid tried her hardest to control her emotions and she does, but barely.

"Sure! I would love to show you around." Fillmore answered, smile getting brighter. "I know this great place I think you'll love."

"Great... How about after school?"

"After school it is; I'll see you then."

Joelle, smiled, and turned to leave. Ingrid could have sworn she saw Joelle give her a smirk before she walked away. Ingrid tried her best to control her emotions, but she had to let it out.

"Fillmore do you think making a date with Joelle was for the best?"  
Ingrid asked in venom like voice.

Fillmore stopped and looked at her. "It's not a date, and why do you ask?"

"Umm, because we're still on a case."

"So."

"So!" Ingrid shook her head. "What if we get a lead? Don't you think you should wait until we're done with this case first, before going on any personal dates?"

"I said it's not a date. Beside you can always can go with Joseph or Karen." Fillmore answered shrugging his shoulders.

"But you're my partner. I shouldn't have to team up with them."

"It's all right, if you find something just call me on my walkie-talkie,  
and I'll rush to where you are and help out."

"Fillmore, what's so special about this girl?" Ingrid asked in an annoyed voice. "You never let some girl get in the way of doing your job before.  
Now, it's like you don't even care about the treasury heist."

Fillmore, now angry, responds. "How dare you say that Ingrid! I take my job very seriously. Why do you care where I spend my free time anyway?  
What? Are! You! Jealous?!"

"No! I'm not jealous!" Ingrid answered back, raising her voice as well. "I just think you're letting this new girl interfere with your job."

"I'll be the judge of that. Stop acting like my girlfriend. You said out of your own mouth that I was just a partner. So start treating me like one and stay out of my personal life." Fillmore finished walking ahead to Folsom's office. If he turned around, he would've seen a heartbroken Ingrid looking at him before she followed.

*X*

Meanwhile, somewhere else in a secret place in the school, four members of the team that planned to hit the lunch treasury walked into a room to meet the boss behind the whole heist. All four were career juveniles who joined the team, because they heard about the fearless boss from back east, and knew they can make a lot of money and clout working for him.  
The first member was named Mole, because he was the second best, next to Fillmore, in infiltrating any place with heavy security. The second member got the name Tank, because he was very strong. He's the guy that will carry most of the large bags of money once they get inside.

The third member of the team was named Specks, because he was the brains of the group. He was the mapmaker whose suppose to draw up the blue prints needed of the whole treasury before they made their move. Number four was the safe cracker of the group. That's why people called him Bolts. All four team members waited patiently for the fearless leader.  
Soon they see a shadow come into view. The boss always kept his face in the shadows, and his voice muffled, so they couldn't recognize it.

"Do you have an update for me gentleman?" The boss asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes we do." Specks said. "Right now everything is going on schedule,  
but we recently found out Fillmore and the safety patrollers caught on to our plans."

"They have no leads, however." Mole said speaking up.

"Don't worry about Fillmore - I already have him watched." The boss said,  
sounding like the safety patrol was no threat.

"The blue prints are coming about nicely." Specks continued. "Soon we'll be able to begin our operation."

"Excellent. And what about supplies?" The boss asked still in his mono-toned voice.

"We are planning to hit a hardware store to get supplies." Mole answered with a smile on his face.

"Good! And what about you, Bolts? Did you get the combination yet?"

"Not yet Boss, but I'm starting to get on Michael's good side. It's only a matter of time before I get the numbers from him." Bolt answered smiling.

"Good, continue as planned. I will expect to begin operations in a couple of days." The Boss finished turning to walk away.

After the boss leaves the rest of the team made their way out of the room to start on their separate plans.

Return to Top #top 


	4. Act 4 An Outing

*Act 4: An Outing*

Fillmore and Ingrid arrived at principle Folsom's office. When they went inside, they saw Folsom give them a cold stare, as if she knew she wasn't going to hear good news. The patrol officers sat in their chairs in front of the main desk. They were both acting so professional; you wouldn't known they just had a fight outside the office.

"Well, my safety patrollers. Any updates?" Folsom said looking hard at them.

Fillmore and Ingrid looked at each other. Fillmore realizing Ingrid wasn't going to say anything, speaks up.

"No, not yet. But don't worry, we'll get them."

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Folsom said, voice getting a bit higher. "A group of students are planning the biggest crime in X middle school history, and all you can say is don't worry."

"Trust us, we will find and stop them." Fillmore said in a serious voice. Ingrid just sat there and said nothing. Normally she would stick up for Fillmore, but this time she just sat there and watched.

"Well, you better, because if you don't, not only will I disband the safety patrol, I'll also give you a whole year worth of detention. Now get out there any stop these crooks."

"Yes Mama." Fillmore said getting up and leaving the office. Ingrid got up at the same time and was about to follow when.

"Ingrid, I want you to stay behind. I have some questions I want to ask you." Ingrid turned around and looked at Folsom, then she goes back and sits down.

"Ingrid, is everything alright with Fillmore?" Folsom asked

"Yes, everything is fine, as far as I can tell." Ingrid said in a very convincing voice. "Why?"

"I noticed Fillmore's not acting like himself. Normally he would have a clue or two by now."

"This is the first time a gang of students is trying to pull a job this big, so naturally it's taking a bit longer than normal to solve this case." Ingrid said, trying to explain everything to Folsom the best she could. Ingrid knew she was lying, but she wasn't about to betray her partner.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You didn't say one thing the entire time I was questioning Fillmore."  
Folsom said looking up and down at Ingrid.

"There was nothing to say. I knew we didn't have good news, so I decided to let Fillmore do the talking."

"Yeah, okay, you keep an eye on him. If he acts funny in anyway, you come and tell me, okay?"

"Yes Principal Folsom." Ingrid said, knowing she was lying.

"Okay, you can go." Folsom finished turning her chair around.

*X*

Ingrid got up and left the office. She walked down to the safety patrol office. She saw Fillmore waiting at her desk.  
Wondering what he wanted, she walked up to him.

"Yes, Fillmore? Did you find something?" Ingrid asked in a plain voice.  
"No, Ingrid. I just wanted to ask you a question." Fillmore said in an emotionless voice. "What did Folsom talk to you about?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, just curious."

"It's nothing you should worry about." Ingrid said, as she sat down at her desk.

"Come on Ingrid, who do you think you're talking to? Folsom wouldn't ask you to say behind, unless it was something about me." Fillmore responded, now looking down at her.

"Fine, you want to know what we talked about? Folsom thinks you're slacking off."

"Slacking off?"

"Yeah, she thinks that because you haven't found a lead yet, your heart might lie elsewhere. Now why would she think that… hum?" Ingrid asked smiling at him.

"I know what you're thinking Ingrid," Fillmore said getting what Ingrid was implying, "but you're wrong."

"Oh, really? It seems to me that ever since this… new girl came here...  
You've have been… how can I say this… distracted."

"Joelle has nothing to do with anything," Fillmore said getting mad.  
"And if you think Folsom's paranoia is going to make me change my mind about spending some time with my new friend, then you are just plain wrong Ingrid."

"Fine, whatever. You go ahead and have fun with your new girlfriend. Me?  
I'm going to solve this case, with or without your help." Ingrid finished, shrugging her shoulders as she got up. She walked past Fillmore and heads out of the office.

*X*

As Ingrid was walking towards the front of X middle school, she starts to wonder just how she was going to find any clues. Even though Ingrid had been an X student for two years now, she still didn't know the big school inside and out like Fillmore did. She then got an idea. She remembered Pete from the football team. Pete claimed he no longer hung out with the bad crowds anymore. She also remembered that he use to work for a so-called secret boss. Ingrid, however, knew that Pete wasn't going to talk just by her asking him. Then she remembered how he tried to come on to her. She decided to use this to her advantage.

She walked out the front double-doors and headed towards the football field.  
After she arrived, she looked around to see if she can spot Pete. Sure enough, Pete was still on the field, practicing for an upcoming game.  
Instead of asking coach Haggs for permission like Fillmore did, Ingrid walked down the football field towards Pete. Pete noticed Ingrid coming towards him and smiles.

"Well, we meet again Ingrid." Pete said with a cocky smirk.

"You remembered my name, how sweet." Ingrid responds in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course, I would never forget the name of a pretty girl like you."

I'm touched. Look, I have some more questions I would like to ask you?  
Ingrid finished, showing no emotion from Pete's cheesy comments.

"I already told you and that bald belt, I know nothing." Pete answers getting annoyed.

If Ingrid was mad at Pete's little insult at Fillmore, she sure didn't show it. "Maybe you know nothing now, but what about in the past?"

"I try not to think about my days on the wrong side of the law. I put all my focus into football now."

"But if you can give me any information about this fearsome boss you use to work for, it would be a great help to X Middle School."

Pete was about to refuse when he got an idea. "Okay Ingrid how about a deal?" Pete asked now smirking again.

Ingrid, getting suspicious, responds. "What deal?"

"My father always taught me to be open with my feelings. I think your quite hot, Ingrid, and I would like you to be my girlfriend. So, how about this? I will tell you all about my past as a thug, if you agree to go out on a date with me?"

"I don't think so Pete." Ingrid answered immediately.

Why not? Am I that bad looking? Pete asked Ingrid not giving up.

"No... not really." Ingrid answered while looking at Pete. Pete was your typical football star type. He was handsome, tall, and had a nice athletic build, even though he was only 14. It was easy for Ingrid to see why a lot of girls went crazy for him, but Ingrid wasn't as shallow as them fan girls were. For Ingrid, it was more about character than looks and Pete was too arrogant for her taste.

"Then what's the problem? I have many girl admirers, but none of them hold a candle to you." Pete said continuing his game.

"I don't date jock types." Ingrid said without regret.

"Come on, why you have to be like that? You don't know me. I'm really a nice guy. Just give me a chance to prove my worth. A date for some info -  
that's all I ask." Pete finished almost pleading.

Ingrid, seeing this was the only way to make progress in the case, gives in. "Fine Pete, but just one date - that's the deal."

Pete gave Ingrid a big sunny smile. "Great, you won't regret it. You'll see, I'm really a good person now."

"Okay, when are we going out?" Ingrid asked

"How about later on today?"

"Okay, any place in mind?"

"Hmm… how about the Arcadroma?" Pete asked. "We can go there, play some games, and eat one of their famous pizzas."

"Sure, Okay."

"Great, I'll meet you here after school." Pete said as he turned around and headed back to where the rest of the team was.

"Great." Ingrid said sarcastically as she watched Pete run down the field. She then turned and heads back into the school.

After a few more hours, X Middle School's final bell of the day rang.  
Fillmore was coming out of his safety patrol office, when he saw Joelle waiting for him.

"Hey, Fillmore! Still going to show me around town?" Joelle asked green eyes sparkling.

"You bet!" Fillmore answered captivated by her beautiful green eyes. "I was thinking of a fun place I could take you. And I decided to show you one of the most fun and popular spots. It's a place most of the X students go when they get out of school - It's called Arcadroma."

"Arcadroma? It sounds like fun." Joelle said with a curious look.

"It is: they have a lot of the latest videogames, pinball games,  
karaoke, and much more!" Fillmore explained now getting excited.

"HA HA! Okay, let's go!"

Fillmore and Joelle started walking down the street from X Middle School towards the mall area where Arcadroma is.

*X*

Meanwhile, Ingrid and Pete was already there. First, they played a couple of arcade games. Then, they sung a couple of songs together on the karaoke stand. Ingrid was actually having a good time, but not because she was with Pete. No, Ingrid was having a good time, because videogames was one of her favorite activates, ever since Fillmore and her cracked that Ultra Box case. Ingrid remembering this starts to get sad.

"What's happening to us?" Ingrid asked - her voice, very low, soft, and sad.

"What did you say?" Pete asked now beside her. Ingrid not realizing he was there puts on her poker face.

"Nothing, why?"

"I thought I heard you say something." Pete answered looking at her.

"Oh..."

"Are you hungry yet?"

Ingrid looked at Pete. Her stomach was starting to growl. "Yes, I am."

"Alright lets go get a pizza. I'm buying of course."

Ingrid and Pete leave the gaming room, and head over to the restaurant area. Pete walks up to the clerk at the front counter and gives his order.

One Roma Special, please? Pete said to the man.

"Sure, anything to drink?" The guy asked Pete.

"Yes, I want a giant strawberry shake. What about you Ingrid?"

"I'll just have orange juice if you got any." Ingrid responded looking at the man.

"You got it. Your order will be ready in 20 minutes." The guy concluded smiling. "That will be 14.95$ please?"

Pete paid the guy, then they both went and sat at one of the tables.  
Ingrid and Pete started talking, but soon the conversation became one sided. All Pete talked about was his great football career. He never once asked about Ingrid's likes or dislikes. Now Ingrid remembered why she didn't date jocks, they were too self-centered.

The pizza soon arrived and Pete stopped talking, and started eating,  
much to Ingrid's relief. After they finished, however, Pete continued to brag about his great football skills. If Pete knew he was boring Ingrid,  
he sure didn't show it. Two hours passed and Ingrid was about to call it a night, when she saw something she didn't expect - Fillmore and Joelle enter the place, and was talking and laughing. Fillmore didn't notice Ingrid, as he was talking in a smooth player like voice, which seemed to have Joelle under a charming spell.

Ingrid's jealousy flares up, as she remembered a time her and Fillmore use to look just as happy together. Before she knew what she was doing,  
Ingrid stands up and calls out to the happy couple.

"Fillmore!"

Fillmore and Joelle turned around to see whom was calling them. When Fillmore noticed Ingrid with Pete, a real angry look appeared briefly on his face. Joelle was giving a cold glare in the direction Ingrid and Pete were at - But it was hard to tell whom she was giving the look to.

"Ingrid what are you doing here?" Fillmore asked

"Having some fun, and you?" Ingrid asked in a calm voice.

"Just showing Joelle some of our fun hangout spots." Fillmore said trying to sound uncaring.

"How are you doing, Joelle?" Ingrid asked now looking at her.

"Just great. Fillmore and I are having a blast." Joelle answered giving Ingrid a convincing innocent smile. When Pete walked up to her, however,  
the smile dropped.

"Hi, my name is Pete. You might have heard of me around school. I'm quite the star." Pete said noticing like many other boys, Joelle's classic beauty.

"No, not really." Joelle said in an ice-cold tone. So cold, it made Pete take a couple of steps back.

"Pete and me were just about to head out." Ingrid said stretching.

"Nonsense. Why not join us? The night is still young?" Joelle asked now looking at Ingrid again smiling.

"No, I still got some angles to checkout on my latest case."

"Oh, you mean the treasury heist. I hope you find and catch those scum soon."

"Don't worry the safety patrol is on it." Ingrid said now smiling at Joelle.

"Ah, such dedication. It reminds me of the time I use to be a safety patroller at my old school. Maybe I'm interfering; maybe you should go with her Fillmore." Jeolle said now looking at Fillmore with a concerned look.

Fillmore was having such a good time, he didn't what to leave, but maybe he should get back on the job.

"Well I gue-"

"No, don't worry about me," Ingrid said interrupting Fillmore. "You both came here to have a good time. I won't interfere with that."

"Are you sure?" Fillmore asked Ingrid filling a little guilty leaving her behind.

"Yes, go on and have fun." Ingrid said pushing him towards the arcade room.

"Thanks Ingrid! You're a true friend." Joelle added smiling.

"It's okay. I hope you have a good time."

"Yes, I think we will." Joelle said now looking at Fillmore with affection. Fillmore gave her the same look. Ingrid not being able to take anymore turned around and left.

Pete was still there, however. "Goodbye Joelle. Nice meeting you." Pete said trying to get on Joelle's good side.

"Nice to meet you too" Joelle said smiling at Pete. Happy that he got a smile out of the pretty girl, Pete turned to leave. As he headed out, he turned back around to give the pretty red head one last admiring look. But what he saw scared him. Joelle was staring back at him with the most cold, hate-filled, eyes he'd ever seen. Getting scared to the bone, Pete ran out the arcade to meet up with Ingrid.

Return to Top #top 


	5. Act 5 A Stealing We Will Go

*Act 5: A stealing we will go.*

After Ingrid left the Acadroma, she started to head home. Then she suddenly saw Pete run up to her. He looked scared out of his mind, but when he noticed Ingrid looking at him, he quickly put his cocky football hero look back on.

"So honey, did you have a good time?" Pete asked in a smooth voice.

"Don't call me honey." Ingrid answered, in an annoyed voice. "Ingrid will do just fine."

"Okay, sorry… jeez." Pete responded, scratching his head. "So… Do you want to do this again sometime?"

"I don't think so Pete. I really have a lot on my plate. I'd appreciate it if you tell me what I want to know now though." Ingrid responded in an uncaring voice.

"Why not Ingrid… I thou-"

"We had a deal Pete - a date for information. Well, I kept my end of the bargain, so talk!" Ingrid shouted, still remembering the affectionate looks Fillmore and Joelle were giving each other.

"Fine, you're too stuck up anyway. I see now why Fillmore dumped you for the new girl. I heard you were that way, but I wanted to find out for myself. Now I see the rumors are true." Pete finished with a cocky grin.

"What you think about me means nothing Pete." Deep down Ingrid was hurting from the Fillmore comment, however. Still, she kept her poker face on and looked at Pete with an uncaring expression. "You will,  
however, quit avoiding my questions if you know what's good for you.  
Failure to cooperate will result in a month's worth of detention."

"HA! You can't do that to me. I'm tight with Coach Haggs. He knows how the X football team would be nothing without me. He'll pull every sting to make sure I don't get one day of detention." Pete boasted, smirking.

"Not if I tell Folsom that you're keeping information that can help stop an massive heist. Not only will Haggs strings get cut, but Folsom,  
herself, will make sure you won't be able play football ever again." Ingrid finished giving her own smirk.

Pete gave Ingrid an angry stare, but finally, he gave in. "Fine. Damn belts. You make me sick."

"I'm sure the belts feel the same way about you, I know I do." Ingrid once again countered. "Are you going to start talking now?"

"Give me a minute will you? I'm trying to remember." After a couple of minutes Pete started talking about his past with the mysterious boss.  
"When I had my first encounter with him, I'd just come out of serving a weeks' worth of detention. One of my friends…"

"What's his name?" Ingrid asked, cutting him off.

"Jimmy Jack," was Pete's simple answer. "If you're going to question him, please don't tell him I sent you. He's still a delinquent and he's not too happy that I went straight."

"Don't worry about it, Pete. We never drop names of our contacts." Ingrid reassured him, but deep down she was wishing she could drop his name,  
just to see what would happen to the arrogant bastard. "Please continue."

"Right, he came to me about a job that could make us both some real money. He said he was working for this new guy that was a genius in setting up heist."

"Did you ever meet this guy?" Ingrid asked now curious.

"No, that was the thing. Whenever we go meet him, he was always behind some dark area where no one could see him. He also used some kind of voice altering device to cover up his real voice. It sounded robotic and muffled."

"And what was the heist?" Ingrid asked, now taking in the information.

"Jimmy and me were to break into a bike store and steal ten of the newest bikes. We were to bring the bikes back to a special location where they would be picked up."

"Did the job go well?"

"Yes, incredibly well. This was because the guy had the entire lay out of the store. He knew when it would open. He knew when the store would close. He knew the names of all the people who worked in the store, and when their shifts were over. He knew the layout of the building and had Jimmy draw a blueprint. We had everything we needed to pull the job off.  
So we did it and got away clean. In fact, you're the only person who knows about the job." Pete finished, shaking his head.

Ingrid, gave an evil smirk. "Is that so?"

Pete, realizing his mistake, quickly responded. "Please don't say anything to Folsom. The job was years ago, way before I got caught. Please? I love football. It's the only thing keeping me straight."

"Don't worry, you're cooperating now, so I can over look it. Beside, if what you say is true, then it happen before I became a safety patroller -  
not my problem." Ingrid finished with a blank look on her face. "Is there anything else you can tell me about this mysterious guy?"

"Unfortunately, no. After the job he never contacted Jimmy and me again.  
I guess the guy works with different people per job. Soon after that,  
Jimmy and me got caught trying to sell X middle school equipment. I was in detention for a whole year. After that, I went straight and joined the football team. I promised myself I would never get in trouble like that again." Pete finished looking down.

"I see - hopefully you'll stay out of trouble this time. Thank you for the info." Ingrid said putting her notepad back into her pouch.

"It's not like you gave me a choice you know."

"No. I guess not. Goodbye Pete." Ingrid turned, walking towards her house - not once looking back.

Pete, however, was watching Ingrid walk away and cross the street. He was admiring her good looks. "Man, why do all the pretty ones act so stuck up?" Pete asked himself. After Ingrid was out of sight, he began walking home himself.

*X*

In the middle of the night, a group of thugs was planning to break into the hardware store. Right now, they were on their bikes scouting the store out. They were planning this job for over a week now. They knew exactly when the store would close and how long it would take for the people inside to leave.

"Bolts how does it look?" Specks asked his crewmember.

Bolts, the master of locks and safes, looked at the lock handles in the door with his binoculars. "It looks like a simple pad lock. These folks must not worry about break-ins in this neighborhood."

"HA! Soon we're going to give them a reason to start worrying." Tank says while getting off his bike to stretch.

After a couple of more minutes, Mole spotted one of the workers leaving the store. "Look guys"

"Yeah, but the boss didn't leave yet." Specks said, pushing up his glasses.

Not too long after he mentions this, the boss is seen coming out of the store and locking the door. He walked towards his car and got in. A minute later, he drove from the store. The group waited a good three minutes before they ride their bikes across the street and in front of the hardware store.  
The thugs got off their bikes and walked towards the back entrance. Bolts looked at the padlock, then shock his head.

"Tank, please take care of my light work?" Bolts ask to the big muscular teenager.

Tank walked in front of Bolts and pulled his hand back. He balled it up into a fist and punched the door, breaking it down. "There you go" Tank said in a strong voice.

"Okay, let's get what we need." Specks says, walking in first. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way. Mole looks for any tools needed to break through locks."

"You got it Specks." Mole said, while looking at the different stuff.

"Tank, go find anything we might need to deal with night watch men. You know rope, duck tape, and stuff like that."

"I'm on it." Tank said, walking off.

"Bolts, I need you to find us some shovels for when Mole digs the tunnel for us to break in."

"Okay" Bolts said, doing his part.

"Me, I'll keep an look out in case someone is coming." Specks finished looking around the hardware store.

As time passed, the gang was able to get everything they needed. When they were done, they all met up with Speaks.

"Okay, do we all have what we need?" Specks asked his crew.

"All there boss; this job was as smooth as butter." Tank said grinning.  
The other thugs grinned along with him.

"Okay, let's get out of this piece of junk store."

*X*

The crew left the hardware store and made their way home. At the same time, Fillmore and Joelle were finally done having fun in Acadroma. Fillmore, being the gentleman his father taught him to be, decided to walk Joelle home.

"So did you have a good time?" Fillmore asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, Acadroma is a great place. They have all the latest videogames and everything. I'd love to go back their again, someday." Joelle answered smiling.

"Maybe that can be arranged." Fillmore began to offer, smile getting brighter. "How about next weekend?"

"I don't know? Don't you have a case to solve? Your partner doesn't seem very happy with you spending all your time with me." Joelle replied,  
looking sad.

"Don't worry about her. She'll get over it. Besides, I should have this case solve by then anyway."

Joelle grinned at him. "My, aren't we overconfident."

"Well, when you solved as much cases as I have, you can allow yourself to be a little overconfident. It's not bragging if it's true." Fillmore boasted grinning back.

"Okay, Mighty Fillmore: If you solve this case before next weekend, I will go out with you as many times as you want." Joelle said smiling.

Fillmore's eyes got big. "Really?"

"Really." Joelle encouraged, shaking her head.

"I'm on it!" Fillmore shouted in an excited voice.

Finally after a twenty minute walk, Fillmore reached Joelle's house. It was a big house with a pretty big yard.

"Wow, you live here?" Fillmore asked.

"Yeah, my parents are pretty successful now." Joelle answered, shyly.

"Well, I'm glad things are going well with your family now."

"Thanks Fillmore."

They finally reach the porch of Joelle's house. Just before Joelle said farewell, her cell phone rang.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello… Is that so… Okay." Joelle finished before she hung up the phone.  
"Well, I had a great time Fillmore. I'll see you in school Tuesday."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Doing my best to solve the case."

"I'm sure you will. Bye."

"Bye."

As Fillmore was walking home on easy street he didn't realize that the people behind the great heist was one step closer to pulling off the biggest job in X Middle School history.

Return to Top #top 


	6. Act 6 Back on the Case

*Act 6: Back on the Case.*

Fillmore returned home after walking Joelle to her house from Arcadroma.  
He was floating on air, mentally. Though he wasn't sure, Fillmore believed he found that special someone in Joelle. Fillmore was never the romantic type. He never really made a big deal about girls like most boys his age did. Back when he was a delinquent, he was quite popular with the girls, mainly because most of them went for rebellious bad boy types. Fillmore didn't care for most of these girls however, because they were mostly shallow-minded and only wanted to be seen with him, for popularity sake. Joelle, however, was different in Fillmore's eyes. She was pretty, but it wasn't just that. Despite her nice personality,  
Joelle carried herself with a strong, unshaken, self-confidence that commanded respect. He could easily see how she might have been a safety patroller at one time. Which was why he wanted to quickly solve this case now. The way he saw it, Joelle was testing him, and Fillmore planned to pass the test with flying colors. He will become worthy of Joelle.

Fillmore finally arrived at his house. He knocked on the door. After knocking a couple of times, the door was answered by his Mother. She looked down at Fillmore with a smile. She use to worry about her son when he stayed out too late, but after awhile, she got use to it. Safety patrol was a demanding position at X Middle School. Fillmore walked inside the house and took off his jacket. His mother closed the door and greeted her son.

"How was your day, dear?" Fillmore's mother asked with a loving smile on her face.

"Just great, Mom," Fillmore answered with a dreamy look on his face.  
Fillmore's mother noticed the happy look on this face.

"Did you solve another case?" His mother wondered. "Was that why you were out for a long time after school?"

"No, Mom." Fillmore answered. "I'm currently working on a big case; it's perhaps the biggest case of my career, but that wasn't why I was out a little later than usual." Fillmore explains.

"Then what were you doing." His Mother asked, starting to worry a little.

"I was just showing a new student I met the fun spots to hang out at around the X community." Fillmore calmly answered his Mother.

"Oh, I see. Who is this new student?" His mother continued the questioning. Fillmore now knew where he got this trait.

"No one special, Mom, just some girl from back east." Fillmore tried to play it off, but his mother saw the hint of affection in his eyes. It reminded her of her husband. Knowing how embarrassing she would make her son if she pried, Fillmore's mother decided to drop the subject, but she still had a message for her son.

"Speaking of girls, Ingrid called you. She said she has some info to tell you about. Maybe it's about the case you're now working on," She finished.

"Really? Thanks mom." Fillmore said, heading for his room. He went upstairs and made a right down the hall. The second door from the stairs was his room. Fillmore opened the door and walked inside. His room was not much different than the rooms of other pre-teen boys. He had posters of his favorite actors and music groups on the wall. The room had a small television in the corner. Fillmore didn't watch much television, however. He was usually out the house working on cases, or hanging out with Ingrid.  
There was a phone in his room. He asked his dad to get him one, when he became a safety patroller.

Fillmore knew he wasn't on good terms with Ingrid at the moment, but hopefully, she would forgive him now that he was determined to get back on the case. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. After four rings the phone picked up.

"Hello, Third residence." Ingrid greeted Fillmore on the other end of the phone.

"Ingrid, it's me, Fillmore." He started to speak. "I got your message, so what's up? Got any new information?"

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean you care about solving this case now? What happen? Did Joelle blow you off?" Ingrid questioned in a chilling voice.

"Don't start with me about her, Ingrid. Whatever is happening between us,  
is strictly our business." Fillmore replied in an annoyed voice.

"Fillmore, you just met the girl and you're acting like you two are already a couple." Ingrid pointed out in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"Look, do you have something for me or not, Ingrid!" Fillmore shouted.  
Fillmore waited for a reply. When he didn't hear one, he called Ingrid's name again. "Ingrid, you still there?"

"I was able to get some info off of Pete about this fearsome boss he use to work for." Ingrid started.

"Oh, so that's why you were with him." Fillmore realized, sounding happier than he wanted to.

"Yeah, I was on the job, not on a date." Ingrid confirmed in sarcasm.

"What did he tell you?" Fillmore asked, ignoring Ingrid's comment.

"He said a guy he use to do jobs with a guy named Jimmy Jack and they worked for a mastermind, but only one time. He claims this guy was the one who masterminded the robbery of a bike store some years ago."

"So they were behind the XP-3000 robberies."

"The what?" Ingrid asked confused.

"The XP-3000 was the latest type of ten-speed bike that came out 3 years ago. But not too long after the bikes arrived in stores, did we hear about most of them getting stolen out of local bike stores. My ex-partner was put on the case, back when I was still a juvenile. Word got out that some student in X Middle School was responsible. I was one of their prime suspects."

"Whoa, I didn't realize the situation was that big." Ingrid said during Fillmore's pause.

"Yeah, I never knew Pete of all people was one of the guilty in that big heist. This boss must be good, to get something that big past me. Now that I know who stole them bikes, I can bring Pete in." Fillmore boasted in a cocky voice.

"Fillmore, I promised Pete I wouldn't tell Folsom or anyone that would get him in trouble about the bikes." Ingrid said quickly.

"I didn't promise him." Fillmore quickly replied back.

"Fillmore, it was years ago. Pete's a better person now. Don't take his life away from him just when he's getting it back together. Ingrid began. "After all, you of all people should know what it's like to change for the better."

"Fine." Fillmore said, after thinking about it some. "Did he tell you what this guy looked like?" Fillmore then asked.

"He claimed the guy never showed his face during the meetings and used a device to muffle his voice." Ingrid answered, plainly.

"Hmmm, this guy is a real operator all right." Fillmore concluded almost with respect.

"So where do we go from here?" Ingrid asked.

"I guess our next stop tomorrow is this Jimmy Jack guy. Maybe he knows a little bit more about this boss guy than Pete does." Fillmore explained.

"Very well then, until tomorrow." Ingrid began to hang up the phone, but before she did, Fillmore called her name.

"Ingrid?"

"Yes, Fillmore?"

"I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier." Fillmore began, but Ingrid didn't want to hear it.

"Don't worry about it - see you tomorrow - bye" She hangs up the phone on her end. A second later a dial tone could be heard. Fillmore stared at the phone for a second before he hangs up himself.

Ingrid, in her room stared at the phone she just hung up. "Stupid" she told herself before her eyes begin to tear up.

*X*

The next day, Fillmore walked into the safety patrol office with a determined look on his face. He saw that Ingrid Third was already there. She was reading one of her many favorite sci-fi books. Fillmore walked over to her desk.

"Ingrid, are you ready to get started?" Fillmore wanted to know.

Ingrid was about to make a sarcastic comment, but decided against it.  
"Sure. We're going to question Jimmy right?"

"Yeah, Jimmy Parks should be in the breakfast room. Let's go get whatever we can out of him."

Jimmy Jack was a career delinquent and proud of it. He's been in detention a record 21 times. Even Fillmore was in detention only 15 times, before he went straight. Jimmy, however, pride himself on rebelling against the school system. As Ingrid and Fillmore approached Jimmy, they noticed him bulling one of the kids.

"I said I wanted those test answers today. Why don't you have them?"  
Jimmy shouted at the nerdy looking kid with glasses.

"I didn't have time, my father made me spend all of yesterday cleaning the garage. Please, I'm sorry." The kid pleaded.

"I don't want to hear excuses. I warned you what would happen if I didn't get those test scores didn't I?" Jimmy said, balling his right hand onto a fist. "Now I must kick your arse."

"No don't!" The nerdy kid screamed. Just before Jimmy was about to punch the kid in the glasses, he's suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Still picking on the defenseless, huh Jimmy?" Jimmy turned and saw Fillmore with Ingrid standing behind him.

"Oh crap," Jimmy said before he taking off.

"Man, why do they always run?" Fillmore asked before rushing after him with Ingrid close behind.

Jimmy ran out of the breakfast room and down the hall. He looked behind him and saw the two belts close behind. He then saw a girl holding a lot of books in front of her. He ran towards her and knock the books out of her hand.

"Hey!" The girl shouted as he ran past her. She then noticed Fillmore and Ingrid coming towards her. "Eek!" She screamed before moving out of the way.

Fillmore ran past her not paying her any mind. His mind was focus on catching Jimmy. Then he had an idea. One of the books that Jimmy knocked out of the girls hand was in front of him. Fillmore quickly picked it up and aims it at him. His realized Jimmy was heading for the stairs. Fillmore quickly throws the book at him. Jimmy turned around only to see a three-inch-thick textbook coming at his shoulder. He tried to duck, but he wasn't quick enough. The book hits him in the upper shoulder knocking him off balance. Before he knew it, he was falling down the stairs.

"Ow! That smarts!" Jimmy said feeling his back. He looked to get up, only to see Fillmore and Ingrid standing above him.

"Have a nice trip, Jimmy?" Fillmore asked smirking. Ingrid didn't like Fillmore's methods, but she kept her mouth shut.

"What the hell are you doing?! You crazy?!" Jimmy shouted, angrily. "I didn't do anything!"

"No? Bulling kids to cheat for you is doing nothing?" Fillmore questioned.

"I wasn't doing anything. You got it wrong" Jimmy continued to lie.

"Look Jimmy, we got some questions, and you will answer them." Ingrid demanded, finally speaking.

"What kind of questions?" Jimmy wondered.

"We want to know about a job you did for a secretive guy some years ago." Fillmore asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jimmy defiantly responds.

"Look, either you talk or you get suspended for trying to cheat on an upcoming test." Ingrid threatened.

Normally, Jimmy didn't care if he got suspended, but one more time, and he would get expelled. Even he didn't want that. "What do you want to know?" Jimmy asked in a defeated voice.

"We want to know about the bike store you robbed three years ago."  
Fillmore explained.

"How do you know about that? Pete told you didn't he?" Jimmy asked looking scared.

"We simply did some investigating and your name came up." Ingrid tried to lie.

"Please it's important!" Jimmy shouted. "Did he tell you?"

"What if he did?" Fillmore asked, wanting to see why Jimmy looked so scared.

"Because if he did, his life is in danger." Jimmy said panicking. He told me if word ever got out, that we would be silenced.

"But you did the job years ago. Surly he's forgotten by now" Ingrid said.

"That's where you're wrong. His power never goes away. Pete doesn't realize what he's done. You have to find him before it's too late."

Fillmore and Ingrid looked at each other. "We still have some questions we like to ask you, but we'll go see about Pete first." Fillmore finally said.

"Thank you. He's my best friend." Jimmy smiled.

"Come on, let's hurry." Fillmore said, while running down the stairs with Ingrid not far behind.

Return to Top #top 


	7. Act 7 No One is Safe

*Act 7: No One is Safe*

Pete was walking into the boys locker room to change for football practice. He went to his locker, which wasn't a long walk, because his locker was the first one in the locker room, a perk for being the quarterback. As he began to enter his locker combination, he heard someone calling his name.

"Pete!" The unidentified person yelled. Pete turned around and noticed an old friend he hasn't talked to in years.

"Roger!" Pete shouted. He quickly walked up to Roger and puts out his hand. Roger took then hand, and they both do a five-part handshake. The final part of the shake ends with them hugging each other. "Man how long has it been?" Pete asked his old friend.

"Too long," Roger answered. "When I came back, I heard you became quite the star on the football team."

"Yeah, well, I had to do something. After I got a year's worth of detention, anymore trouble and I would have gotten expelled." Pete explained. "So how have things been with you?" Pete asked his friend.

"Oh, nothing much really," Roger started, "I've gone straight too. I'm now a member of the X Book Club."

"Oh yeah? That's great." Pete smiled, happy for his friend.

"Yeah, why don't you come by after school? I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. Maybe we can all go out for pizza." Roger offered.

"Sure, I would love to catch up." Pete accepted.

"Great. Meet me at the X Library at 3:00 PM." Roger said, as he headed for the locker room door.

"I'll be there." Pete waved as his friend leaves the locker room. He turned back to his locker. He reentered the combination until he heard a click. After the click, he opened his locker door. What he saw next shocked him. A piece of paper was taped to the back of the locker. There was a message on the paper, with big red letters forming words. Pete read what the words said. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT SNITCH!" Pete shaken by this, runs out of the locker room and heads for the safely patrol office.

*X*

Fillmore and Ingrid were heading over to the gym, when Vallejo walked up to them. "Hey guys, where you headed?"

"We got from a reliable source that Pete's life might be in danger."  
Fillmore started.

"So we're going over to the gym, to see if he's there. If he is, then we're going to protect him." Ingrid finished for her partner.

"Don't bother." Vallejo began plainly. "He's over at the safety patrol office as we speak. Apparently, he received an threatening note this morning in his locker."

"What?" Fillmore asked, shocked.

"Yes, it freaked him out quite a bit. He came here as soon as he saw it."

"Is the note still in the locker?" Ingrid wondered.

"I imagine it is. He didn't bring the paper with him." Vallejo answered.

"Okay, I'll head over to the locker and get the note. Ingrid you go inside the office and look after Pete." Fillmore commanded; he was definitely in the game now.

"Great, I'm stuck babysitting the football hero." Ingrid frowned rolling her eyes.

Ignoring her comment, Fillmore turned and started to once again head for the gym. Ingrid, however, followed Vallejo back to the safety patrol office. When she entered the office with Vallejo, she noticed Pete sitting inside Vallejo's office looking bored. Ingrid saw Vallejo head to his office. Soon, he was chatting with Pete. Pete then turned and looked outside the office. He spotted Ingrid and smiled. Ingrid, however, doesn't return the jester. Pete then shook Vallejo's hand and heads out his office. Pete walked up to Ingrid in a cocky strut.

"Hey sweet thing, miss me?" Pete smirked with cocky football pride.

"No, in fact I forgot all about you, until now." Ingrid says coldly.

"Just as charming as I remember." Pete countered in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I don't have time for your ego Pete. According to our boss, you got a threatening note in your gym locker." Ingrid began, getting down to business.

"Yeah, it was really unpleasant." Pete frowns. "Here I was getting ready to practice for the big game, and what do I get, some crap note."

"What did the note say"? Ingrid was eyeing Pete seriously now.

"Some nonsense about me getting it for being a snitch, but I don't understand why anyone would think I'm a snitch." Pete answered looking confused.

"Could it have something to do with you telling me about the bike heights all them years ago?" Ingrid continued questioning.

"I don't see how." Pete starts to answer. "First of all, that job as you said, happened years ago. Second, you and I were alone when I told you about that job - no one else was around." Pete concluded.

"True, but there must be a reason."

"Maybe it was just one of my team mates playing a prank on me. I do it to them all the time. Maybe, they were just trying to get back at me."  
Pete guessed, with a humorous look on his face.

"Maybe, but until we know for sure, I recommend you stick around with us for a while."

"I'd love to stick with you anytime, Ingrid." Pete said, with a seductive smirk.

"Watch it, or it might be me you have to fear, not some punk writing notes." Ingrid growled.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Pete shakes his head. "So what happens next?"  
Pete asked Ingrid.

"Nothing happens, we just sit tight until Fillmore comes back with the note." Ingrid answered while walking over to her patrol desk. "Just have a seat over there." Ingrid points to the chairs near the door.

"Why can't I sit near you?" Pete wondered.

Ingrid gives him a cold glare.

"Just playing." Pete then goes over to the set of chairs and sits down.

*X*

Fillmore arrived at the boys gym. When he walked inside, he already noticed the rest of the football team was in the locker room getting ready for practice. Fillmore, went over to Pete's locker and opened it. Fillmore does a double take, because what he saw was different than what Pete reported. He saw nothing: no paper, no note, nothing. Fillmore immediately turned around and looked at the other football players.

"Who's been at this locker in the last 10 minutes?" Fillmore shouted in a loud voice. The chit-chatter that was going on before Fillmore showed up suddenly stopped. They all turned and looked at him.

"What are you talking about, belt?" One of the players asked.

"You heard my question, or would you like to answer it down at the safety patrol office?" Fillmore threatened in a demanding voice.

"No one's been around Pete's locker. Why do you asks?" The football player wondered.

Fillmore ignored the guy. "What about the rest of you? Have any seen anyone around Pete's locker?"

The other football players shock their heads in a no pattern.

Fillmore getting a little annoyed by this, decides to close the locker and head back to the safety patrol office.

"Anything we can do for you?" Fillmore heard one of the football players ask.

"No, that's okay, thank you." Fillmore answered as he heads out the door.

*X*

Fillmore arrived back at his office and saw Ingrid at her desk reading,  
Vallejo in his office talking on the phone, and finally Pete was sitting in the one of the chairs close to the office door.

"Pete, we need to talk."

Ingrid, hearing Fillmore's voice, puts her book down and headed over to where both Pete and Fillmore were now standing.

"About what, belt" Pete wonders.

"There was nothing in that locker; no threatening note of any kind."

"But that's impossible. The note was there, I swear."

"Are you playing some sort of game with us Pete, because if you are-"

"I'm not playing any games! Pete shouted. "The note was there. It was hanging off the hook where my football jacket is. It said I was going to get it for being a snitch."

"Then somebody must have removed the note when you went to the patrol office."

"Hmmm, I was telling Ingrid that it might be a prank. Sometimes, the football team, and me play pranks on each other. It's all in good fun.  
Maybe this was the case too."

Fillmore thought about it for a minute. "Did you see anything strange this morning, anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, not really. I saw an old friend of mine, but not much else."

"What's his name?" Ingrid asked.

"Roger, but he's one of my dearest friends. He would be the last person to threaten me like that."

"What do you think, Fillmore?" Ingrid turned to her partner.

"Well, I didn't see any threatening note. The football team claims they saw nothing strange. Until, something else happens, we really got nothing more to go on." Fillmore concluded.

"Should we still follow Pete, just in case?"

"That won't be necessary." Both Fillmore and Ingrid turn to Pete. "Like I said, it was probably a prank by one of the teammates, and I'll say they got me pretty good.

"But we don't know that for sure." Fillmore cautioned.

"Relax belt." Pete waved his hands in an uncaring motion. "If anything else happens, I'll come right back here."

"But-"

"Let it go Fillmore." Ingrid injects. "Pete isn't worried much about it.  
Maybe it was just a prank." Besides, Ingrid was getting sick of Pete's arrogant attitude. He was trying to hit on her most of the time he was waiting in the office.

"Yeah, listen to sweet domino there."

"For the last time, stop calling me sweet domino, you mindless jock!"  
Ingrid shouts.

"All right, all right. If you get any more threatening notes, bring the note to the office and show us, okay?" Fillmore demands.

"Sure belt, don't worry." Pete turned to leave, but before he walked out the door, he turned around again and looks back at Ingrid. "Call me?"

"Never." Ingrid replied in a cold voice.

"Hey, even mindless jocks can dream right?" And with that, Pete left the safety patrol office.

*X*

The rest of the day went by as normal. Pete went back to his locker, got dressed, and went out and practiced. Fillmore, Ingrid, and the gang, were working on leads in the treasury heist. Eventually, the day ended and school was out. Fillmore and Ingrid were just about ready to head home.

"Ingrid do you think it's safe to let Pete go without watching him?  
Jimmy seemed pretty afraid for him."

"No, not really. I don't see why anyone would hurt Pete over something that happened years ago."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Besides, he didn't want our help anyway."

Convinced that Pete was okay, Ingrid and Fillmore left the school building and headed their separate ways home. Meanwhile Pete was heading over to the library to meet up with his old friend. When Pete arrived,  
he sees Roger and three other guys in the room. One was a really big muscular guy with a wife beater on. Another guy was really short, and looked Mexican. The third guy had on baggy construction pants and a flannel shirt. Roger himself had on glasses and a simple t-shirt and blue jeans outfit.

"Ah, you made it." Roger says standing up. He walked over towards Pete and shook his hand.

"Of course I did," Pete said, looking over at Roger's other friends.  
After Roger noticed, he decided to introduce them.

"Pete, I want you to met my friends. Jason, David, and Alrondo."

"Nice to meet you all." Pete said.

"Nice to meet you too." The big guy known as Jason said.

"The pleasure is all mine." The construction pants wearing guy said.

"Sup" The short guy known as Alrondo said.

"Now that's out the way, let's get out of here. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Pete." Roger says happily. "But first let's go out and get something to eat."

"I'm down with that," Jason responds.

"Yeah, let's go catch up." Pete says smiling.

The guy's head out to a local pizza place and ate. Pete got to know the other guys, and they seemed to take a liking to him. Finally, the guys finished eating. Roger paid the guys way and left a 2-dollar tip for the cute female waiter who waited on them.

*X*

Pete and the rest of the gang were now walking around the neighborhood,  
when Roger asked a question.

"Pete, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."

"Sure Roger, what do you need me to do?"

"Roger looked over to his friends. "My friends and I are about to pull a big job, perhaps the biggest job in X community history. I was wondering if you want in."

"But, I thought you went straight?"

"That's just my cover. We all have one." Roger answered, smirking.

Then it hit Pete. "Wait a minute - You aren't the people planning the treasury heist, are you?"

"Indeed we are, and now I'm asking an old friend if he wants in?"

"No Pete, I'm out of that life now. I'm into my football career." Pete starts to get nervous when the other guys began to surround him.

"I see... Is that why you snitched to the belts about the bike heist all them years ago?" Roger now asked in a cold voice.

"How did you-" Then another light bulb went off in Pete's head. "That threatening paper, it was you who did it."

"That's right. I was hoping to spare you this, but now I have no choice.  
Jason?" Roger looked at the big teenager behind Pete.

Jason quickly grabbed Pete's hands behind his back and pinned him to the ground.

"It looks like you forgot what happens to snitches when you went straight. It's time we reminded you!" Roger shouts.

The other guys started beating on Pete without mercy or any sign of slowing down. Pete tried to break free, but Jason's powerful body, kept him down. Finally, after ten straight minutes of beatings, Pete was a bloody mess. His handsome football hero image destroyed. If this wasn't bad enough, Roger wasn't done.

"Hold his body down!" Roger shouts.

The guys listened to their second-in-command. Roger picked up a huge two-by-four and walked towards Pete. Roger then lifted the two-by-four up and aims it a Pete's right leg.

Pete realizing what was about to happen, starts to beg. "Roger, don't. Please? I'm your best friend."

Roger - smiling down at Pete in a sinister way - said coldly, "A snitch is no friend of mine." Roger swung the two-by-four down hard, hitting Pete in the right kneecap.

Pete was screaming, but Alrondo put a hand around his mouth. Roger,  
threw the two-by-four over to the side and looked down at Pete.

"Let's see how far your football career will take you now." Roger looked at Pete and saw Pete crying all over Alrondo's hand. "And if you tell anyone about this, you may stop the heist, but you won't live to tell about it. Got it?" Pete was still looking in shock and crying. So Roger bend down and looked at Pete in the eye. "Got it?" Pete asked again in a scary voice, showing no human emotion.

Pete looked in Roger's eyes and saw the lack of feeling in them.  
Scared out of his mind, and in great pain, Pete nods in a yes pattern.

"Good, enjoy the rest of your night." Roger says getting up. The rest of the guys got up to followed, leaving Pete behind, but before they were out of sight. Roger turned around again and looks at Pete in a caring expression that didn't reach his eyes. "And it was so nice seeing you again, Pete."

"MUAHAHAHAAHA!" Jason laughed as they walked from Pete's sight.

*X*

"As the gang left the scene of their latest crime, David looked at Roger. "Man that was hardcore how you set him up, Specks."

"Just following my boss's orders, Bolts. Besides, I never liked him anyway. I was just using him at the time."

"You could've fooled us." Tank says.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The rest of the gang laughed as they walked into the night - leaving a battered and broken Pete Sander behind.

Return to Top #top 


	8. Act 8 The Aftermath

*Act 8: The Aftermath*

The next day came rather slow for Fillmore, mainly because he couldn't sleep. He still couldn't help but think he should have continued watching over Pete, even when school was out. Fillmore decided then he would check up on Pete every now-and-again until he was sure the guy was safe.

Fillmore went to the bathroom and took a long cold shower to try and wake himself up. After about thirty-five minutes, Fillmore stepped out of the shower - soaking wet. Fillmore was rarely seen without his glasses,  
but what there was to see wasn't much. That's not to say Fillmore was ugly, quite the opposite. Fillmore had a cute shaped face, but steel black eyes that showed wisdom and courage. He wasn't the handsomest guy in the school, but he never tried to be. Fillmore was just himself, and girls ended up liking him simply because of this fact alone. Fillmore looked in the mirror to see if his head was due for another shaving,  
seeing that it wasn't he took some head polish and applied it to his head. He made sure not to apply too much, however, or his head would be so bright people couldn't look at him without being blinded. Satisfied with how he looked, Fillmore put on his trademark glasses and new fresh pair of boxer shorts. He left the bathroom and headed for his room once again. Fillmore looked at the clock and saw he's running out of time, so he quickly puts on one of his normal outfits and runs out the room. He goes down stairs and noticed his mother in the kitchen. He heads inside and quickly walked towards the cupboard. He took out some Jump-Tarts and puts them in the toaster. His Mother saw his rushed mood and decides to comment on it.

"In a hurry to make it on time huh?"

"Not just that, I really want to solve this latest case I'm working on."  
Fillmore answers.

"Don't worry about it, son. You solved all the other cases before this one. I have no doubt you'll get to the bottom of this one as well."

"Thanks Mom, I know I won't fail the school."

Just then, his Jump-Tarts pop up from the toaster. Fillmore quickly took them out of the toaster. He puts one in his mouth while holding the other one in his left hand.

"Bumymyme Mumm" Fillmore mumbles as he left the kitchen.

"Have a nice day at school dear."

Fillmore grabbed his coat and backpack from the closet near the front door. Fillmore puts his coat on and his backpack behind his back. He quickly opened the door and left the house.

*X*

Ingrid was already heading for the front door of X Middle School, when she saw a lot of students talking to each other. This normally wouldn't seem suspicious, only this time it was more than usual. Then Ingrid saw many of the cheerleaders crying. This immediately sent alarm bells off in her head. Everybody knew the football cheerleaders were crazy for one guy and one guy only, Pete Sander. The fact that they were crying only meant something must've happen to him. Ingrid decided to go to the patrol office first to check in. After Fillmore showed up, they would go question the cheerleaders to see what happened. Ingrid then headed into the school building. As she made her way to the safety patrol office,  
she realized that a lot of students whom would normally be inside their classrooms, were now occupying the halls and chatting with one another.  
Finally, she made it to the patrol room, only to see Vallejo waiting for her.

"Vallejo, what's going on here? I've seen the cheerleaders crying. What happened?"

Vallejo gave Ingrid a sad look. "Bad news I'm afraid. Pete was brutally attacked yesterday after school."

Ingrid looked in shock. "How? When? WHERE?"

"Not too far from Mario's Pizza. He was found by one of the workers getting off their shift."

"OH NO! Fillmore! He'll be devastated when he hears this. He had a gut instinct to watch over Pete yesterday."

"It gets worst I'm afraid."

Ingrid looked Vallejo in the eyes. "How worst?"

"Whoever attacked him, shattered his right kneecap. His right leg is separated at the knee. His skin is the only thing holding it together."

"OH MY!" Ingrid said, as she puts one hand over her mouth.

Vallejo nodded, sadly. "Yeah, not only is he out for the upcoming football season, but even after his leg heals, I doubt he will ever play football again."

"That's horrible. This means whoever we're dealing with doesn't hesitate to use violence."

"Yeah, we may have to leave this matter solely for the X Community Police to handle. This case is becoming too dangerous."

Ingrid doesn't agree with this. If anything, she wanted to capture these people more now than ever. She really didn't like Pete much, but even he didn't deserve this.

"I know Coach Haggs must be heartbroken." Vallejo suddenly said, making Ingrid come out of her thoughts.

*X*

Fillmore was running to school while eating his Jump-Tarts. When he finally made it to the front of the building, what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Like Ingrid, Fillmore saw all the students gathered around outside talking to one another. However, unlike Ingrid, Fillmore didn't spot the cheerleaders because they already went inside the school gym through the yard. Fillmore made his way inside and walked to the patrol office, all the while looking at the different students. He soon noticed Ingrid, and Vallejo talking.

"Hey guys?" Fillmore said, greeting them.

Ingrid turned and gave Fillmore a sad look. "Hey Fillmore. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I noticed all the students standing around. What happened?"

Ingrid hesitated for a moment. "Fillmore, I first want you to understand that it wasn't your fault."

"What do you mean? What wasn't my fault?"

Ingrid hesitated some more. "Well… you see-"

"Pete was brutally attacked yesterday, Fillmore." Vallejo said, cutting Ingrid off.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, it happened yesterday after school."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"Fillmore it's not your fault." Ingrid desperately tried to tell her partner.

"Of course it's my fault. I knew I should've kept track of him."

"Fillmore, no one thought things were going to get this bad. Whomever these kids are, they mean business. This has now become a police matter."

"MEANING!" Fillmore asked hot-tempered.

"Meaning it's now out of our hands. I want you both off this case starting now. It's too dangerous." Vallejo explained not backing down.

"NO WAY! VALLEJO!"

"You have no choice, Fillmore. These are orders directly from Principal Folsom."

"I WON'T REST UNTIL THIS CASE IS SOLVED!"

"Fillmore I don-" Ingrid began, but was cut off by Vallejo.

"You will follow your orders Fillmore, or you can hand your belt and badge over right now. This case has become bigger than us."

Fillmore looked Vallejo dead in the eyes with rage. However, Vallejo returned a dignified look that suggested he wasn't backing down.

"Fillmore please, let's just cooperate right now. Arguing isn't getting us anywhere, nor is it helping Pete any." Ingrid, pleaded to her partner.

Fillmore looked at Ingrid's sad, worried, face and calmed down some.  
"Fine, I'll let the police handle it. It wasn't like I was doing a good job to begin with anyway." Fillmore turned and walked into the Patrol Office.

"Fillmore!" Ingrid called out.

"Let him be, Ingrid. He needs time alone to deal with this."

Ingrid, considered his words, then nods.

*X*

During third period there was an announcement during the class.  
Principal Folsom herself was the one speaking into the school speakers.

"/Attention all students. Next period the entire body of X Middle School will be holding a special assembly for the tragedy that has recently struck our school. Thank you and carry on." /

And this was how Ingrid and Fillmore were currently patrolling the hallways while safely leading the students single file into the direction of the auditorium. While both patrollers were doing their job,  
Fillmore wondered who the guilty among them were. Just then, Roger the current head of the book club passed them by. None of the patrollers realized that he was one of the guilty. Soon the other members of the bosses gang passed by without notice. Even the boss was included among the huge body of students. Unfortunately for Fillmore, he had no idea who he was.

As the last of the students were passing through the hallways, Fillmore noticed Joelle coming down the hall with some of the devastated cheerleaders. When Ingrid noticed Joelle, she gave a slight jealous frown. Joelle was a very pretty girl. Joelle soon looked up and saw Fillmore.

"Fillmore!" Joelle called. She talked little bit more with her new friends, then walked over towards Fillmore.

"Hi Joelle, how's school treating you?"

"It's treating me great so far. Too bad I can't say the same about Pete." Joelle said almost too coldly. Fillmore didn't notice, but Ingrid did. Joelle's tone became light again. "Did you hear what happened to him?"

"Yeah, I just heard this morning. It was all my fault. If I would've watched over him like my gut told me too, I could've saved him"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Fillmore. There's nothing you could have done."

"What do you mean by that Joelle?" Ingrid asks, suspiciously.

Joelle looked over at Ingrid as if she just noticed her standing beside Fillmore. "Oh, Hi Ingrid." Joelle waved, smiling at Ingrid. "What I mean to say is, sometimes things can't be prevented. Of course I feel bad for Pete. I would have felt worst if Fillmore got hurt too though." Joelle looked over at Fillmore smiling.

Fillmore smiled back. "You don't have to worry. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I'm sure you can. Would you like to join me at the assembly? We can talk and catch up some before you go back on the job."

"Sure, I would like that Joelle."

"Fillmore!" Ingrid, cuts in. "I think all the safety patroller are suppose to sit together and look united against what happened to Pete."

"Don't worry about it, Ingrid. Just tell Vallejo I'm cooling off right now, after all, it's the truth. I'm still pretty upset. Spending time with a friend might do me some good."

"I'm your friend too Fillmore."

"Yes, but you're also my partner, which makes you're part of the job."

Ingrid face became sad. "Fillmore, I understand that you're upset, but running away isn't the answer."

"I'm not running away!" An annoyed Fillmore shouted. "I just want to spend some time with a friend... jeez Ingrid"

"Well, I thin-"

"Ingrid, why don't you just let him go?" The way Joelle said it, you would think the words had a double meaning, Ingrid sure did.

"This is none of your business, Joelle. I advise you go on ahead to the auditorium."

"It is my business. Fillmore said he wanted to sit with me - Just back off."

"I told you to move along. If you don't, I'll give you a week's worth of detention!" Ingrid shouted.

"Stop it Ingrid!" Fillmore shouted at her. "I'm choosing to go with her,  
so just calm down."

Ingrid started to object, but she saw how Fillmore and Joelle were united. "Fine do what you want, I don't care anymore" Ingrid turned and goes to for the auditorium by herself.

Fillmore watched her go, not realizing how sad his partner was. Instead he turned to Joelle. "I'm sorry about that. Ingrid can sometimes be pushy."

"Don't worry about it, Fillmore. I've dealt with types like her before.  
It's always about the job, nothing else."

Smiling, Fillmore points towards the auditorium. "Well, let's not worry about it. Shall we?"

"Gladly." Joelle walked in front of Fillmore swaying. Fillmore looking soon followed behind her. They both eventually entered the auditorium.

*X*

When Fillmore and Joelle reached the auditorium they saw the entire body of X Middle School filling the thousands of seats. At one side of the room was the West part of the school. One the other side was the East part of the school. Fillmore looked towards the stage and saw Principal Folsom and some security guards on stage.

"Hey, Joelle! Over here!"

Joelle looked over and saw one of the girls she made friends with calling her.

"Come on, Fillmore" Joelle pulled Fillmore's arm to follow her. When they reached Joelle's friends, Fillmore saw a group of attractive girls sitting together. Of course none of these girls were as attractive as Joelle in Fillmore's mind.

"Hey girl, we saved a seat for you, but who's the belt?"

"Thanks Amy. This is Fillmore, you know, the guy I told you about."

"So you're Cornelius Fillmore, the hotshot safety patroller?"

Fillmore blushed a little. "Well, I don't know about hotshot. I just do what I can."

"We heard about you from Joelle, but we had no idea what you looked like. She has good taste." Amy winks.

Fillmore's blush grew brighter. "Oh, I'm not that special."

"Amy stop it." Joelle pouts, faking jealously.

"Relax girl. I'm just teasing. Well, anyway, welcome Fillmore. Care to join us?"

"Sure ladies. Don't mind if I do."

*X*

On the other side of the room, Ingrid was watching Joelle and Fillmore with hurt in her eyes. She noticed him talking and smiling at everything Joelle said and did, until she lost them in the crowd.

"Something wrong?" She heard Karen ask.

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't worry about Fillmore. He'll be fine. A little time from his job is good for him. I'm sure he was hurt when he found out about Pete."

"Yeah, he blames himself for it."

"Just let him clear his head some; he'll be back to normal soon."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ingrid whispered, as she looked at the spot where she last saw Fillmore.

"Did you say something?"

Ingrid quickly looked back at Karen. "No, nothing. Don't worry about it."

*X*

Finally after five minutes of waiting, Principal Folsom finally went up to the microphone.

"Quiet please." But chatting can still be heard. "I SAID QUIET!" Folsom screamed in her authoritative voice. Finally, the noise of chatter began to settle down until you heard complete silence, with a cough every now and again.

"Thank you. As you may have heard one of our most beloved students has been violently attacked. This is something the X Community, the community known for peace and safety, cannot tolerate."

While Folsom was speaking, Roger is sitting in the book club section of the audience acting completely innocent. He has his hands folded over his legs.

"We're already taking steps to find out what really happened to Pete and why he was attacked."

As the speech continued, David and Alrondo are sitting in the workshop section of the audience. They turned and give each other a knowing smile.

"We agreed to work with the police on this to capture the culprits responsible. Make no mistake, whoever did this, WILL BE CAUGHT!"

As Folsom's speech continued, Jason was sitting with the wrestling team.  
He gave a cocky smirk when he heard Folsom say the boys and himself will be caught.

"This matter will be settled. Don't be afraid. I want you to continue learning. No one else's life is in danger here. Security has been heighten. Anybody who tries anything will be stopped and expelled from school, not to mention having to face criminal charges. I want you all to go back to your classes knowing that we have everything under control. Your Principal is on top of it. That's all I wanted to say for now. Thank you for listening…"

As Folsom ended her speech, Fillmore was listening to Folsom's every word, but he still didn't like the fact he wasn't a part of the case any more. Fillmore suddenly felt Joelle's hand on his. He turned and looked at her. She smiled at him in a caring way. Fillmore, returned the smile then went back to watching Folsom.

Joelle, also looking at Folsom, gave her an ice cold glare.

Return to Top #top 


	9. Act 9 The Date Part 1

*Act 9: The Date Part 1*

Fillmore still couldn't get over the fact that not only did he fail in solving the case, but also he let one of his contacts get seriously injured. It has been a couple of days since the Treasury Heist case was handed over to the X Community Police. Fillmore couldn't help but feel depressed about this unfortunate turn of events. Maybe, this case was over his head. Fillmore kept trying to tell himself, but no matter how much he'd tried to forget about the case, he couldn't. Fillmore was the type of guy who likes to finish what he starts.

One of the good things about all of this was Joelle had always been by his side to make him feel better. Today was no different. Fillmore was finishing some paper work when Ingrid came up to his work desk. To Ingrid's credit, she was also going out of her way to make Fillmore feel better. Fillmore, however, only saw this as a friend and partner helping out. It was the actions of Joelle that were having the biggest effect on him.

"How are you feeling today, Fillmore?" Ingrid asked with concern.

"Okay Ingrid - I'll get over it eventually."

"I know you will, Fillmore. Don't worry. I'm sure now the police are on it, it's only a matter of time before the people who hurt Pete are caught."

"Yeah, I still would've felt better if it was us doing the catching though. But like Vallejo said, maybe this case was just too much for the safety patrol to handle."

"It just might be, after all, this was the first case where someone seriously got injured. However, I understand how you feel Fillmore. I don't like walking away from an unsolved case anymore then you do."

"Yeah, it definitely sucks, but we really don't have any choice. Folsom was pretty serious about keeping the Patrol back."

"Let's just focus on the other cases we'll likely get no time soon.  
Pretty soon, this case will just be a bad memory."

"Yeah."

*X*

It was approaching lunchtime at X Middle School. Fillmore and Ingrid were walking to together through the huge crowd of students. While they were heading for the cafeteria, Ingrid came up with an idea that might cheer Fillmore up.

"Hey Fillmore?"

Fillmore turned towards Ingrid.

"Yeah, Ingrid - What is it?"

Ingrid smiled.

"When was the last time we had an Ultra Box section at my house?"

Fillmore smiled back.

"Man, I don't know. I'd say it's been at least two months since we last played."

"How about after school you come over and we can make a night of it. I'll ask mom to make her famous burgers you like so much."

"Sure, Ingrid, that sounds great."

"Yeah, we now got nothing better to do. We might as well make a night of it."

The two finally reach the cafeteria feeling a lot better about themselves.

*X*

While the Patrollers were enjoying their lunch, four other students weren't in the cafeteria. This was because they had a meeting with their mysterious boss about the update on their plans to rob the Lunch Treasury.

The criminals met in a backroom far away from the main student body.  
Specks, Tank, Mole, and Bolts were waiting for their fearless leader.  
They didn't have to wait long, however. They suddenly felt a presence that made them aware they were no longer alone.

"Welcome young gentlemen. I'm glad you were able to make it here on time."

"No problem, boss." Specks, said with pride.

"Well, let's get down to why we're here. As you all are well aware, the job on Pete has caused quite an uproar around the whole community. The good news is, while that bitch Folsom runs to the police, she doesn't realize we're already closer to making our final moves. I take it you guys had no problem covering your tracks?"

"Don't worry, boss. There's no way this will come back on us. No one has a clue we're the ones behind the heist." Bolts, boast with confidence.

"Good, good. Then things should go according to plan. How are you coming along with getting the safe combination, Bolts?"

"It's only a matter of time now. I got Michael almost wrapped around my finger. He really thinks I'm his friend now." Bolts smiled.

"Good, continue fooling the idiot. Let me know the minute you have the combination."

"Sure thing, boss."

"What about Fillmore, boss?" Tank suddenly asked.

"Don't worry about Fillmore or any of the safety patrollers. That idiot is not as sharp as he use to be. I got him well monitored. I actually thought he was the biggest threat to our operations, turns out he's nothing but a confused little boy. Besides, Folsom completely lost faith in the safety patrol. She claims it's for their own safety that they leave this case up to the police, but the truth is, she's lost faith in them and she doesn't want to look bad in front of the community." The mysterious figure finished in a deep muffled voice.

"Yeah, it should be smooth sailing from here." Mole agreed.

"Then we'll continue operations as is. It's only a matter of time before everything is in place." Specks concludes.

"Excellent boys. Don't let me down."

And with that final comment, the shadowy figure with the muffled voice suddenly disappeared. Realizing the meeting was over, the guilty parties leave the backroom one at a time, and go their separate ways.

*X*

Fillmore and Ingrid were chasing their latest violator. He was caught trying to steal someone's skateboard. He ran through the parking lots of the school and into the barns.

"You can't escape us, Tony!" Fillmore shouted while giving chase.

"Screw you Belt!" Tony threw a stack of hay at them. Fillmore and Ingrid dodge the stack and continue after their target.

"Fillmore! Let's spit up." Ingrid suggested to her partner.

"Okay, try and go around."

"Okay."

Ingrid left her partners side and cuts through the cricket field.  
Fillmore continued trailing Tony. Tony headed for the football field.  
Ingrid, however, was closing in from the cricket field. While the chase was going on, cheerleader tryouts were happening on the football field.  
As the candidates were following their head cheerleader orders, one candidate noticed what was happening. Soon one of the main cheerleaders noticed what was happening as well.

"Hey, look over there!" The cheerleader shouted. Soon, all the other cheerleaders and candidates turned and saw three students heading their way.

Tony was heading right for the center of the football field. Looking behind him, he noticed the girl belt wasn't with Fillmore. Tony quickly tries to find her only to realize too late that she was already coming for him at the left side. Ingrid dived for Tony's legs. Tony tried to dodge, but Ingrid's was able to grab one leg. While Tony was struggling to get free, Fillmore was able to catch up. He jumped on Tony's back, making him fall down.

While this was happening, the cheerleaders were looking with excitement.  
Some of the cheerleaders were even cheering.

"Wow! Did you see the dive that girl just made?" Amy asked the candidate next to her.

Joelle looked at the action in front of her with an emotionless face.

"Man, they need to put her on the football team." Amy finished.

"They do make a great team."

Joelle heard one of the main cheerleaders say. That comment made Joelle give Ingrid a cool glare. As Joelle and the others looked on, Fillmore and Ingrid finally were able to stop Tony from struggling.

"Was it worth it, Tony? A whole week's worth of detention over a skateboard." Fillmore smirked.

"Just shut up and take me in. I don't need to hear any of your lectures,  
belt." Tony growled.

"Very well." Fillmore and Ingrid turned to leave with Tony, but they heard the cheers from the cheerleaders praising their actions. The patrollers looked at the cheering cheerleaders.

"Oh, for crap sake!" Tony shouted.

Fillmore noticed Joelle as one of the candidates. She gave Fillmore a smile then winks. Fillmore blushed a little. Ingrid noticed, but doesn't say anything.

"Okay, let's get him to the detention center." Fillmore said, as he suddenly felt better about himself.

"Right," was all Ingrid said, while following him.

*X*

Things slowed down some for the safety patrollers after dealing with Tony. The rest of the day was going by uneventful. Suddenly Fillmore had the urge to go to the bathroom. He got up from his work desk and headed for the door. Ingrid noticed, but she doesn't give it much thought.

Fillmore headed for the boys bathroom. He went inside and did his business. He walked towards the sink and washed his hands. After Fillmore was finished wiping his wet hands, he left the bathroom. He turned to head back to the Safety Patrol office, when he heard someone call him.

"Fillmore!"

Fillmore recognized the voice as Joelle's. Already getting happy,  
Fillmore turned around smiling.

"Hey Joelle, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say how cool you were earlier." Joelle gave a bright smile.

"It was nothing much really. We dealt with that kind of stuff every day."  
Fillmore blushed.

"Still, that was pretty impressive." Joelle edged on.

"Yeah, but Ingrid grabbed his leg. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to take him down."

"Uh, yeah, well, she wasn't that bad either." Joelle gave a yeah-right look. "Hey, I was wondering, if you would like to go to a movie with me later on tonight?"

"You mean like a date?" Fillmore nervously wondered.

"Sure, I guess you could call it that?" Joelle winked cutely.

"But, I thought you wouldn't date me if I didn't solve the Treasury Heist case?" Fillmore asked sadly.

"I was just trying to motivate you. I don't fault you for how that turned out. Besides, a girl would be foolish to reject a guy like you over something so petty." Joelle walked up to Fillmore, and before he knew what happened, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Fillmore blushed brightly. "Um, um, um, um, um,"

Joelle then creases the cheek she just kissed. "So, what do you say?"  
She then asks smoothly.

"Um, s-sure, I would be honored to. What time do you want me to pick you up?" Fillmore asked, nervously.

"7:30 would be a great time." Joelle continued creasing his cheek.

"I'll be there." Fillmore said completely lost in Joelle's eyes.

"Good" She kissed him on the cheek again. She let's go of Fillmore and turned to leave. Before she headed for her classroom, Joelle turned back around and gave Fillmore another wink.

Fillmore waved as she disappeared inside the room. After Joelle was out of sight. Fillmore leaned against a locker and sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes.

*X*

Fillmore returned to the safety patrol office floating on air. His normal mode he had when he went to the bathroom was now replaced with one of the brightest smiles anyone had ever seen him use. Ingrid noticed this most of all. She also noticed how long it took Fillmore to leave and come back. She put her class work of the day down and walked over to his desk.

"You're suddenly in good spirits. Did something happen?"

Fillmore, still thinking about the kiss, responded. "Oh, yeah, something happened all right. My dream came true."

"Do you mean we're back on the Treasury Case?" Ingrid curiously wondered.

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Fillmore said softly.

"Then what?"

Fillmore looked up and stared Ingrid in the eyes. "I've just been asked by my dream girl to go on a date with her."

"Dream girl? You mean Joelle?" Ingrid demanded, coldly.

"Yeah, we're going to the movies later tonight."

Ingrid tried, but she couldn't hide her angry emotions. "Fillmore, you promised to come to my house this evening, remember?"

Fillmore suddenly snapped out of his dreamy state. He paused for a minute,  
then looked at Ingrid with guilt. "That's right, I did promise didn't I?"

"Yes, Fillmore, you did."

"Can't we just do it another time?"

Ingrid was stunned. It wasn't so much what Fillmore said, but how he said it. Fillmore sounded annoyed.

"Oh, I see. I ask you if you want to come to my house to play some Ultra Box, and you act all happy, but as soon as your precious Joelle ask for something, suddenly I don't matter!" Ingrid shouted.

"Ingrid, calm down." Fillmore started. "First of all, we can do the Ultra Box thing anytime. Second, Joelle isn't just asking for something,  
she asked me out on a date. Now, while that might not matter to you, it's a pretty big deal for me. One would think a friend would be happy for another friends good fortune."

There it was. If Ingrid had any doubts where she stood with Fillmore,  
those doubts were now knocked away. Fillmore only saw her as a friend,  
nothing more - nothing less. After all they've been through, Ingrid could never touch Fillmore's heart. He only saw her as a partner and friend.  
No different than the partner he had before she showed up. This is how things are between them, or so Ingrid now believed.

"So, there's nothing I can say to get you to keep your word right?"  
Ingrid asked sadly.

"Ingrid, you're making a big deal over nothing. We can always do the Ultra Box thing another day; tomorrow even, if you like."

"Ingrid shock her head. Okay, Fillmore, you made your decision. Have fun on your date. Oh, and don't worry about the Ultra Box. We don't have to have any more nights playing it. In fact, you never have to come over my house again. From now on, we just work together. Don't let me stop you from enjoying you life with Joelle." Ingrid ended, hissing her name.

"Ingrid what's your problem?" Fillmore asked confused by her extreme anger. Ingrid doesn't answer, however, she just turned around and left the office. "INGRID!" Fillmore screamed, but she left without turning back.

Fillmore, still confused by Ingrid's sudden anger, turned only to see Karen look at him with anger in her eyes as well.

"What's your problem?" Fillmore asked not getting why she was suddenly angry with him now too.

"You're a fool Fillmore," was all Karen said before continuing on with her work.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Fillmore asked, but he didn't get an answer.

Return to Top #top 


	10. Act 10 The Date Part 2

*ACT 10: THE DATE PART 2*

Two X police officers arrived at the hospital where Pete was recovering. They went up to the front desk and talked to the lady there.  
After a couple of minutes, the officers got the number of the room Pete was laid up in. They took the elevator to the fourth floor. They got off and headed six doors down. When they reached the room, they opened it. They saw Pete with bandages all over his face, and a thick white cast over his right leg. The two officers walked over to Pete.

"Pete Sander?" One officer asked.

Pete opened his eyes and looked at the officer.

"We're from the X Community Police Department. We're here to ask you some questions about your attack." The officer finished in a kind voice.

"Can you talk?" The other officer asked.

"Yes" Pete said in a soft voice with pain in it.

"That's good son. We like to catch these guys who did this to you, but we need your help to do it."

Pete looked at the first officer and shock his head.

"Good. Do you know the people who attacked you?" officer 2 began.

Pete was about to nod yes, but suddenly got a horrifying flashback.

FLASHBACK

"If you talk, you may stop the heist, but you won't live to tell about it." Pete remembers Roger's cold steel eyes. "Got it? Got it? Got it?  
Got it? Got it? Got it? Got it? Got it? Got it? Got it? Got it?  
GotitGotitGotit."

/FLASHBACK ENDS/

"SON!" Officer 2 shouted.

Pete snapped out of his daze and looked at the officers again.

"Are you all right? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

Pete shock his head in a no pattern. "No, I'm fine, really."

Both officers looked at each other, then officer 2 began the questioning again. "Do you know who the attackers are?"

"No, I was jumped from behind." Pete answered.

"Describe what happened." Officer 1 said.

Pete thought about it some. "After I left Mario's Pizza, I was on my way home. Suddenly I felt a huge thump in the back of my head. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. Four guys were standing over me."

"Did you see their faces?" Officer 1 continued questioning.

"No. They were wearing black hoods."

"Did they say anything to you?"

Pete thought some more. "I heard them speaking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying"

"Do you have any enemies at X Middle School?" Officer 2 asked.

Pete shook his head in a no pattern. "Not as far as I know. I'm quite popular there actually."

"What about elsewhere?"

Pete thought about it, then realized he could tell a perfect lie. "Well the players at Y Academy are still angry about the football championship we won last year."

"And why would they still be angry." Officer 2 asked, while he took out a small notepad.

"It was over a touchdown call at the final seconds of the game. I threw a past at my favorite receiver. He took the ball to the end zone, but was stopped just over it. However, the Y players believed that they stopped him from scoring. The game Ref called the play in our favor."  
Pete finished, with a slight smile on his face.

Officer 2 wrote what Pete said down, then continued his questioning. "Have you had any problems in the past with this schools football team?"

"Yes, they stole our victory trophy shortly after the championship game"  
Pete answered nodding.

"I see." Officer 2 said writing the information down. Officer 1 on the other hand was looking at Pete, studying him.

"Did you get the trophy back?"

"Yes, the safety patrol found out who stole it and got it back for us."

"Do you think it's possible they were behind this attack as well?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. They were really bitter about it."

Officer 2 closed his notepad and puts in back into his jacket pocket. "I think we got all we need here. Thanks for your cooperation."

Officer 1 looked at his partner and nods. "Yes, we'll see if anything you told us adds up. Maybe we can put an end to this quickly. Get some rest now, so you can heal quicker."

"Thank you officers." Pete said smiling.

Both officers left the hospital room.

*X*

Outside the hospital both officers got into the police car. Soon they drove off.

"Looks like an easy one." Officer 2 said.

"Too easy if you ask me" Officer 1 replied.

"Well, if what the boy said is true, then it makes sense that they would break his leg."

"That's a big if." Officer 1 said, doubtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I was watching him the whole time. I think he was lying about not knowing the attackers. He seemed scared when telling us how he was attacked."

Officer 2 looked at him. "Maybe because he was reliving that horrible moment."

"Maybe... Something just tells me he wasn't being fully honest with us."

"Your hunches normally aren't wrong. But all we can do right now is follow up on what the boy told us. We'll know soon enough if Y Academy had anything to do with this crime."

"You're right" Officer 1 says giving the suspicion a rest, for now.

*X*

Ingrid was in her room. The rest of the day Ingrid ignored Fillmore and went about her normal day. Fillmore tried talking to her, but she would just ignore him. They were still patrolling X Middle School like they should, but for Ingrid, there was no feeling in it. Soon, Fillmore gave up, and just spent the rest of the day doing his job too. When the final bell rang, Ingrid got her stuff and quickly headed out of the safety patrol office. Karen called out to Ingrid and asked her to wait up. She did, and they both left the room together. Fillmore was staring at them,  
not understanding what was going on. While she was thinking about Fillmore, Ingrid heard a knock on her bedroom door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"YEAH!" Ingrid shouted at the door.

"Ingrid, it's me." Ariella said.

"Come in."

Ariella opened the door and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her. "Dad wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready. However, I want to talk to you first."

"Talk to me about what?" Ingrid asked, looking curiously.

"About you Ingrid. You storm into the house, slam the door, then head up to your room." Ariella gave her a worried look. "Is everything okay?"

Ingrid tried to fake a smile. "Everything is fine. I just had of a ruff day at school that's all"

Her older sister not convinced, pressed on. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's really nothing to talk about. It's just one of those days. We all have them." Ingrid finished, shrugging her shoulders.

Her older sister looked at her. "Well okay. Just know that if you need any advice about anything I'm here. I'm always willing to listen and help out."

"I'll be sure to remember that, thanks." Ingrid hugs her sister. The hug was a little longer than she intended, something that didn't pass her sister's notice. "Now what's for dinner?"

"Dad made use Sloppy Joes."

"Great" Ingrid said, feeling a little better.

They both left the room and headed down stairs for the dining room.

*X*

Fillmore was also at home, but he was getting dressed for his date. He had on a nice sports sweater, and some matching pants. Fillmore has five other high-priced full outfits in his closet, but he would always save them for a special occasions only. He told his mother that he would be going out for a little bit, and he might be a little late coming back.  
His mother said fine, as long as it was before eleven-o-clock. Fillmore finished his outfit with the matching sports hat by Spike.

He left his room and walked down stairs.

His mother noticed him.

"Wow, you're dressed up."

Fillmore looked at himself. "Not really."

"So, where are you going anyway?" His mother asked him.

"Nowhere special. Just showing the new girl around Community X."  
Fillmore tried to answer without emotion. It didn't work.

"Ohhhh, I see, my little boy is growing up." His mother smiled, warmly.

"It's not like that." Fillmore blushed a little.

"Of course not, son, of course not. Have a good time." His mother finished giggling a little.

Fillmore grabbed his jacket and walked out of the front door. His mother closed the door and locked it.

Fillmore smelled the fresh night air. "Ah, tonight is going to be a good night!" Fillmore began walking towards Joelle's house.

*X*

Joelle was getting ready herself. She decided she wanted Fillmore to see more of her figure. So, she decided to wear black skintight designer jeans. With a nice matching tank top. She put on some nice comfortable shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror, then struck a pose.

"Looking good." She told herself.

Suddenly she heard her father calling. "JOELLE!"

She opened her bedroom door. "YES FATHER?"

"Someone is here to see you." Her father said smiling.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, honey"

*X*

Fillmore was waiting outside of the front door to Joelle's house. Soon he saw her father comeback.

"She'll be right down. Why don't you come in and wait for her?" Her father asked.

"Thanks." Fillmore walked into her home. His eyes grow big. If the outside of the house was impressive, the inside was even more so. The living room was huge with a giant theater size TV, and surround sound system. There was expensive living room furniture, and even a small statue near the stairs that must have cost a small fortune.

"Damn" Fillmore said to himself.

"Well, come over here and sit down young man." Her father said.

Fillmore walked over to the expensive couch and took a seat. He looked in awe at the television set. It was a lot larger close up.

"So you're Cornelius Fillmore, huh? My daughter has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope?" Fillmore said, lightly.

"Yes, she tells me you're a safety patroller."

Fillmore shook his head, confirming it.

"My daughter was a safety patroller herself at her old school. She really liked it."

"Yes, she told me a little about it. So how are you liking it out here so far Mr. Richards?"

"Please call me Frank." Mr. Richards said. "And I love it out here. Nice and quiet. Everyone's friendly and neighborly. Joelle seems to like the new school much better than the old one."

"My family and I moved here years ago. We haven't regretted it since."  
Fillmore said proudly.

"I can see why" Mr. Richards said.

"Ready?"

They both turned and saw Joelle standing near the door.

"I'm always ready." Fillmore said in a cute confident voice. He got up along with Mr. Richards and walked towards the door.

"You two kids have fun now. And don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry about that Mr. Richards. I have to be home at a certain time myself." Fillmore explained.

"Good to know" Mr. Richards said smiling.

*X*

Both Fillmore and Joelle leave the house.

Fillmore looked at Joelle's outfit and blushed. He knew she had a beautiful face, but her body was awesome as well. "You look great."  
Fillmore finally said.

Joelle blushed then smiled. "You're not bad looking yourself, Fillmore."

Fillmore's blush grows bigger. "Um… so… what would you like to do tonight?"

"You tell me mighty safety patroller. I'm new here remember?" Joelle asked winking.

"Um… Right. I was thinking of going to the movies first, then going out to eat."

"Okay, let's go."

*X*

Ingrid was relaxing in her room. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30PM. "Fillmore must be on his precious date right now." She thought angrily. Suddenly the phone rang. With hope in her eyes, she quickly picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Ingrid spoke with hope in her voice.

"Hi, girl?"

Ingrid's face suddenly went from hopeful to real sad. "Oh, Hi Karen."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I'll survive without him - don't worry." Ingrid said with anger in her voice.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel, Ingrid?" Karen asked gently.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, Fillmore will only see me as someone to work with. I'm his partner Karen, nothing more."

"If you don't do something now, it just might end up that way. He's not too attached to Joelle yet."

Ingrid suddenly made an angry face. "I hate her, Karen."

"What?"

"I know I don't have a reason to. She hasn't done anything to me, yet I can't stand her. She acts like she's so perfect. And nobody is making her think differently, especially Fillmore that idiot!" Ingrid finished,  
shouting.

"It's understandable, Ingrid. Things were going so good, then suddenly miss future beauty queen shows up. It's okay to be jealous. Hell if she went after my Joseph, I would be."

"I'm not… okay, I admit it. I'm jealous. I'm so jealous it's killing me,  
Karen." Ingrid said, her eyes tearing up.

"Just tell him, Ingrid, before it's too late."

"I'll think about it. Thanks for caring."

"No problem. We safely patrol girls have to stick together, right?"

Ingrid smiles with tears still in her eyes. "You bet."

"Hang in there."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye"

*X*

Fillmore and Joelle were relaxing in the theater watching the movie. It was an action movie called Return of Mighty Dawn. Fillmore asked if she wanted to see a romance, but she said no much to his relief. She also seemed really into it. Most girls he knew hated action movies.

"Enjoying the film?"

Joelle looked at him with excitement. "Yeah, this movie is awesome. The special effects are great. What about you?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Normally, Fillmore would be into the film, but his heart wasn't in it. He had a lot running through his mind. Pete put in a hospital. An important safely patrol case taken away from him. Most of all, he was thinking about Ingrid. He just couldn't understand why she was so mad at him. Before he knew it, the film was over. There was a muscular guy holding a machine gun walking into the sunset with a massacre of Nazi soldiers left behind.

Both of them left the theater.

"Wow that film was great. I love the ending too." Joelle said in excitement.

"Yeah, it wasn't a bad film at all." Fillmore agreed.

"Where to now?"

"I thought we could go to a nice Italian restaurant not far from here."

"Great, I love Italian."

They walked down the city area until they reached a nice looking eating-place called Little Lewi's. Fillmore opened the door for Joelle.  
She smiled and walked past him. They both walk to the guy behind a desk.

"May I help you two?" He asked.

"Reservations for two under the name Fillmore"

The man checks he's list. "Ah, yes. Come with me please."

They both followed the man until he lead them to a nice table with a pretty painting behind it, and a window view.

"Here you are. A waiter will be right with you in a moment. Please sit and relax."

"Thank you." Fillmore said.

Wow, this is nice Fillmore. Have you been here before? Joelle wondered.

"No, I haven't actually. But my Mom and Dad like to come here sometimes,  
so I thought I'd come and see why."

Fillmore saw a female waiter coming towards him. When she stops in front of them. Fillmore immediately recognized her as Ingrid's older sister Ariella.

"Fillmore! What a pleasant surprise." She smiled then look towards the very attractive girl across from him. "Who is this pretty young girl with you?"

"Her name is Joelle and she just moved here not too long ago."

"How are you doing Joelle?" Ariella held out her hand.

"I'm fine." She took the hand, shaking it.

"Do you know my sister, Ingrid?"

Joelle smiled. "Yes. She seems like a good friend of Fillmore's."

The waiter shook her head. "So are you two on a date of something?"

"Yeah. I wanted her to see some of the nice spots in Community X."  
Fillmore answered.

"I see." Ariella says in thought. "Well, this Community has a lot of great places and sights to see Joelle."

"Great. I look forward to seeing them"

"Look at me talking up at storm. I'm you waiter for tonight, so here are your menus." Ariella handed Fillmore and Joelle two plastic booklets.

After looking over it for some time, the young couple finally decide to order. After they were done, Ariella left them to send the orders to the chef.

"I didn't know Ingrid had an older sister." Joelle began. "She looks kind of like her."

"Yes she does, but I didn't know she worked here."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. It's just a little surprising that's all."

After a fifth-teen minute wait, Ariella came out with the order.  
See sat the food plates in front of each person, then gave them their drinks. "Enjoy," was all she said before she turned around and left again.

The couple began to eat.

"This is good." Joelle said.

"Yes it is." Fillmore agreed.

They eat silence - just enjoying the meal. Soon they finish and let the food settle in.

"Do you want desert?" Fillmore asked.

"No. I'm okay." Joelle answered, waving it off.

"Are you sure? It's my treat."

"Yes. I'm in cheerleader training. I'm trying to watch my figure. You have to be a certain weight to get in."

"Oh I see. Well, let's be on our way then. Shame we?" Fillmore waits for the waiter to comeback. He didn't have to wait long.

"So anything else you need tonight, Officer Fillmore?" Ariella asked playfully.

"Just the bill, thank you."

"You two are finished?"

"Yes, we're full."

"Then have a goodnight."

"How much do we owe?"

"Nothing. It's on me."

"But"

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat." The young lady said smiling.

"Thank you, Miss." Joelle said before Fillmore could protest further.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Fillmore said kind of surprised.

Both young teens got up and head for the door. They put on their jackets. Just before they walk out the door. Ariella went up to Fillmore and Joelle.

"Once again, thank you for getting the bill for us." Fillmore said.

"No problem." Ariella said smiling. "Just keep being a good friend to my sister." She gave Fillmore a knowing look.

Fillmore nods, then left the restaurant.

Ingrid's sister watched them walk out of the restaurant until they're out of sight. 'So she's your problem huh, sis?' The older sister thought to herself. 'Yes, you indeed have some competition for Fillmore's love.'  
Remembering the looks of affection the young couple were giving each other while they ate.

*X*

As they were walking back to Joelle's house, she makes a demand that caught Fillmore a little off guard.

"Give me your hand."

"Huh?" Fillmore started blinking repeatedly.

"I want to hold your hand." She said, almost rudely.

Fillmore blushed and sticks out his hand. She took it while smiling.  
They walked the rest of the way until they finally arrived at the house.  
After they walked to the porch, Joelle lets go of Fillmore's hand.

"I had a great time, but something tells me you didn't."

"No, I really enjoyed myself." Fillmore responded. "It's just a lot of things have been on my mind. I'm sorry if I was a bore."

"You didn't bore me at all. I think it's cute how you tried your best to seem happy when you weren't. Don't worry about what happened to Pete.  
Even if you were with him, there was nothing you can do to stop what happened. In fact, you would've probably been hurt badly yourself. I know I might sound cold saying this, but I'm glad you wasn't with him."  
She finished explaining.

"I know, but I was never in this situation before. I was always on top of things."

"I said don't worry."

Joelle walked up to Fillmore. She took off his glasses, then gave him a passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes, the kiss ended. She gives a shocked Fillmore his glasses back.

"Feel better now?" Joelle asked seductively.

A speechless Fillmore, just nods.

"Good. Good night handsome."

"Gosugoooso" Was all he could say.

Joelle giggled as Fillmore turned and left the Richards residence floating on air.

*X*

Ingrid looked at her clock and saw it's 10:47PM. She hoped Fillmore would call her, but he didn't. When she called his house, his Mother said he was still out. The worst thoughts began to go through Ingrid's mind.

"Am I too late?" She asked herself out loud.

She turned the light off to her room and went to sleep with tears in her eyes.

Return to Top #top 


	11. Act 11 Countdown to DDay

*Act 11: COUNTDOWN TO D-DAY*

*Friday 10:37AM*

Ingrid was dealing with conflicted emotions. She wanted badly to tell Fillmore how she really felt about him, but she was afraid of what might happen if she did. The final day of the week didn't start good for Ingrid, mainly because of how Fillmore was acting. When she entered the safety patrol office, she noticed Fillmore with a completely dreamy look on his face. Ingrid suspected the date with Joelle must've gone well.  
She walked up to Fillmore's desk.

"So did you have fun?" Ingrid had a hint of anger in her voice, even though she tried her best to hide it.

Fillmore looked up at her. "Look Ingrid, I'm sorry about yesterday, But-"

"No need to apologize Fillmore." Ingrid said cutting him off. "I understand. You and this girl seem to really be hitting it off. You shouldn't let anyone get in your way."

Fillmore gave Ingrid a guilty look. "Umm, so where do you want to start patrolling today?"

"I'm going patrolling with Karen, if that's okay?" Ingrid said almost coldly.

"Come on, Ingrid. We're still partners aren't we?" Fillmore looked at Ingrid sadly.

"Of course we are Fillmore." Ingrid said, shaking her head. "I just want to hang out with her for a while. Besides, I don't want to get in your way anymore."

"You're not getting in my way, Ingrid. Just because I have a girlfriend now doesn't mean we can't work together anymore."

Ingrid's showed anger, which this time, she doesn't try to hide. "I see. So you two are a serious item now?"

"What does that have to do with you not wanting to work with me?"

"Answer me?"

Confused, Fillmore answered. "Yes, why?"

"Okay, see you around Fillmore." Ingrid turned to leave, but Fillmore grabbed her hand.

"What's your problem Ingrid? Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy Fillmore. I'm very happy. See the happy look on my face?"  
She gave Fillmore a fake cheesy smile. "Now let me go?"

"No Ingrid. You're acting childish. I don't know what your problem is,  
but we've been partners for over two years now. Karen has a partner,  
Joseph."

"I said let go!" Ingrid shouted." She took her other hand and slapped Fillmore clean across the face. The slap was so loud; it got the attention of everyone else in the room. Karen looked up from her desk at the scene, and Vallejo came out of his office to see what was happening.

Fillmore, let go of Ingrid's hand and looked at her in shock. He puts his hand on the right side of his cheek and began to rub it.

"You're the one acting childish, you love sick fool! Go run off to Miss Perfect and leave me alone!" Ingrid turned and ran out of the safety patrol office.

"Ingrid, wait!' Karen went running after her.

Vallejo walked up to the stunned patroller. "What was that all about,  
Fillmore?"

"I don't know. Ingrid is real mad at me for some reason."

"You mean you don't know why?"

"Well, I broke a promise I made, but I never thought she would act so upset about it." Fillmore explained, shaking his head.

"Well, she's your partner Fillmore. You requested her back when she was new at X Middle School. Therefore, it's your job to settle whatever problems you have with her and make up."

"I don't think she wants to be my partner anymore, Vallejo."

"I don't think Ingrid is that mad Fillmore. Just talk with her and see how she feels. If she decides not to work with you anymore, then I'll pair her up with someone else." Vallejo turned and walked back to his office. Before he went inside he turned back around. "Though, I think you two spitting up would be a real shame." He then walked inside the office and closed the door.

*Friday 11:06AM*

Karen caught up with Ingrid. She was outside, in front of the school,  
sitting on one of the side benches.

"Ingrid." Karen called her.

Ingrid looked up at Karen with tears in her eyes. "Am I in trouble or something?"

"No. I don't think so." Karen answered while sitting down next to Ingrid. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing. Fillmore is just a clueless idiot." Ingrid growled.

"Did you tell him?" Karen asked sympathetically.

"No. It doesn't matter anyway. Joelle and him are an item now."

"I'm sorry Ingrid."

"Don't be Karen. I'll get over it." Ingrid suddenly stood up. "So, do you want to get started?"

"Yeah, let's start at the Chess Club."

"Okay."

Both girls walked toward the eastside of X Middle School.

*Friday 11:36AM*

Fillmore was sitting at his desk still thinking about what happened between Ingrid and him. Suddenly, he felt like talking to someone. The only person he could think of was Joelle Richards. For some reason however, Fillmore felt guilty going to her. "Why me?" He asked himself.

Meanwhile

David was doing his last bit of work before lunch. He succeeded at becoming real friendly with Michael, the head of the Treasury Department. He was putting files from the daily exchange of funds away,  
when Michael walked up to him.

"Hey buddy how's it going?"

David looked up at him. "It's going great. Just a couple more files and I'll be done with this whole section."

"Great. Lunch is coming up, and I wonder if you wanted to go out and eat with me this time?"

David faked surprise. "Really? Thanks Michael. I love to eat out for a change."

"That's great. There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I think you will be very interested." Michael went back to work.

David watched Michael leave with a sinister smirk. "This might be it."  
He said to himself.

*Friday 12:15PM*

Fillmore met Joelle at her locker. And together they walked down to the cafeteria. When they arrived, Joelle suggested that they sit at Fillmore's table, which was the safety patrol table. But after this morning, Fillmore decided against it. So, Joelle took Fillmore to her table, which was the popular girls table. The girls greeted Fillmore with smiles and complements that made him feel better.

After a boring day patrolling the school grounds, Ingrid and Karen entered the cafeteria. As they walked over to the table, Ingrid noticed Fillmore wasn't present. She looked around to find him. It didn't take long for her to spot Fillmore at the popular girls table, because he was the only guy there. She saw Fillmore sitting next to Joelle with a bright smile on his face.

This was the situation at the beginning of lunch.

As lunch continued Ingrid couldn't help but look at Fillmore every now and again. He seemed so happy with Joelle. She was beginning to wonder if she was just being selfish.

"INGRID!" Vallejo shouted.

Ingrid suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "What, is something wrong?"

"You tell me Ingrid? You and Fillmore don't seem to be getting along too well anymore."

"It's nothing to worry about sir. It won't interfere with our work any."

Vallejo shook his head. "I'm not worried about the work Ingrid. I'm worried about you. You slapped Fillmore then ran out of HQ."

"I was just upset about something." Ingrid looked at the popular girls table where Fillmore, who just finished telling a joke, had the girls laughing at it. "But, I'm fine now." Ingrid finished. She turned back to Vallejo and smiled.

"If you say so, but I think you two need to have a heart to heart before you start working together again." Vallejo concluded while shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"I wil-"

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

Ingrid and the rest of the patrol table suddenly looked to the Book Club lunch table. They saw Jimmy Jack standing over Roger.

"I know it was you!" Jimmy Jack continued to scream.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roger answered, faking shock and ignorance.

Jimmy suddenly punched Roger in the mouth. Jimmy then dragged Roger from the table while pounding on him. Roger grabbed Jimmy's legs and tried to pull Jimmy down.

The rest of the cafeteria gathered around. "Fight! Fight!" Some students began to scream while others began cheering both students on.

Jimmy kicked Roger in the side of his stomach. Just when Jimmy was about to kick him again, someone grabs him from behind. It was a student with large muscular arms. It was Jason the captain of X Middle Schools Wrestling Team. He puts Jimmy in a full nelson arm lock. Roger,  
who was in pain, starts to get up off the floor. He pushed his glasses up on his nose to get a better view.

"I guess you need a trip to the hospital too." Roger said calmly. The shouting was so loud by the other students; only Jason and Jimmy heard him.

Roger gave Jimmy an evil smirk, then he punches Jimmy in the mouth like Jimmy punched him. He punched Jimmy in the nose real hard afterwards,  
which caused Jimmy's nose to start bleeding.

"MUAHAHAHA!" Jason laughed, enjoying the beating Jimmy was receiving while still holding him.

Roger began to work the body, delivering left and right hooks to each side of his body. The punches landed in the kidney area, which caused Jimmy a lot of pain. Roger then kicked Jimmy hard in the private area.

"OHHHHHHH!" Some students shouted when they saw it.

Ingrid and the rest of the safety patrollers rushed to the scene. They fought to get past cheering students. When they finally broke through,  
Ingrid saw Jimmy Jack getting beaten badly by a student she always thought was harmless. Even more shocking was the fact that the captain of the wrestling team, someone who would most like bully a guy like Roger, was helping him. Suddenly a very worried look formed on Ingrid's face, as Fillmore was now right at the scene of the fight.

"LET HIM GO JASON!"

Both students stopped what they are doing and looked at Fillmore. Jimmy was pretty much out of the fight. He was now whimpering in pain.

"And what are you going to do about it, you Milk Dud?" Jason said as he tossed Jimmy off to the side. Jimmy landed on some students. Karen and Joseph went over to treat him, while Ingrid and Vallejo were still looking at the fight. They saw a tall and scary Jason staring down at Fillmore.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, Frankenstein." Fillmore responded,  
showing no fear.

Roger looked at Fillmore and smirked.

"Well, come get some then, Belt. You think that Belt scares me?" Jason suddenly lifted his huge right hand and balled it up into a fist.

"FILLMORE!" Ingrid screamed in fear for her partner and secret love.

"JASON STOP!" Roger suddenly screamed.

Jason turned and looked at him. "But..."

Roger shook his head in an authoritative way.

Jason turned back and looked at Fillmore, who was in a fighting stance himself. After a couple of seconds, he gave in. "You got lucky, Belt,  
Real Lucky."

"Fillmore, I was defending myself. Jimmy started the fight, not me. My friend Jason was just helping me." Roger explained, faking sincerity.

Fillmore, however, didn't miss what was happening between the two students. How Roger seem to give orders to Jason. "Tell that to Principal Folsom." Fillmore said as he saw the school security coming through the crowd of students.

"You two young men come with me now." One of the guards said, while the other was helping Jimmy to his feet along with Joseph and Karen.

"Okay, get back to your tables. There's nothing more to see here." The guard shouted at the other students. After a minute, the students began going back to their tables and talked about the fight.

Ingrid started to run towards Fillmore, only to see Joelle beat her to him.

"OH! FILLMORE! I was so worried." Joelle said looking scared. She gave Fillmore a hug right in front of Ingrid. Fillmore, however, had his back turned to Ingrid and didn't know she was there.

"It was nothing serious. I've broken up fights before." Fillmore said, blushing.

"Were you really going to fight that big brute all by yourself?" Joelle asked curiously.

"If I had too." Fillmore answered, sounding kind of cocky.

"So brave." Joelle said. She gave Fillmore a quick kiss on the lips.

Ingrid watching this suddenly turned around and walked back over to the patrol lunch table. Vallejo was still present and seen the whole thing.  
He looked and Fillmore and Joelle, then he looked over at Ingrid walking away. "Oh..." he said to himself.

*Friday 1:38PM*

"Are you enjoying your lobster, David?" Michael asked with a smile on his face.

David eating the lobster hungrily nods. "Yes, this is some good food at this place."

"I'm glad. Enjoy your meal. We'll talk after your finished."

Fifth-teen more minutes passed and both Michael and David were through with their meals. Michael ordered a coffee and was now drinking it. David was patiently waiting for what his boss wanted to talk to him about.

"David." Michael began. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of your work at the treasury."

David faked modestly. "It's nothing really sir. I'm just doing my job."

"And a good job it is, David - a really good job." Michael said while shaking his head. "This is why I believe I can trust you with a very important assignment."

"An important assignment, sir?" David asked, curiously.

"Yes. I'm going away this weekend to visit my family. Normally, I would work at the treasury. I do inventory on the weekends. I check everything in the lunch treasury to make sure everything is operating well. I also count the money in the vault to make sure it's being used properly for the school, and to make sure it's getting funded enough for school lunches among other things.

David listened carefully.

"Since I'll be away this weekend, I wonder if you can do the job for me?"

David pretended to think about it some. "Sure sir, it would be an honor."  
He finally answered.

"Great. I will give you the keys to the vault. Don't count the money until last. Make sure you look over the documents, food orders, recites,  
order tracking files, and shipment dates first. After you've done this,  
then open the vault and count the money. It will be easy, since the money is separated into sections. Start from the left side of the room,  
then work your way to the right side of the room."

David nods.

Michael continued. "Doing it this way will make your job much easier.  
The vault is a very big room."

"I understand sir. I won't let you down." David promised excitedly.

"I don't believe you will, David. However, I know how temping the human mind can be sometimes. When you open that vault, you will see more money then you have in your entire life. You might be tempted to take some,  
thinking no one will notice." Michael paused for effect. "But, that's where you're wrong. Every dollar bill is accounted for in the vault. If one dollar is missing, the school can tell. So, please just do the job."

David looked worried. "Don't worry sir, I'm not stupid enough to take any money from the vault. You can trust me to do an honest job."

"Good, David. If you do this job, right, I'll increase your pay, plus put in a good word about you to some of the most important work places in the X Community." Michael finished smiling.

David nods. "Thank you for this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Michael got up from the table. "Shall we leave?"

*Friday 2:56PM*

Fillmore was getting ready for the final bell of the day. He was excited because Joelle asked him if he wanted to come over to her house Saturday. Fillmore remembered Joelle's huge house and eagerly accepted.

"Fillmore"

He suddenly heard Ingrid voice. He turned towards her. "What now Ingrid?" Fillmore remembered the slap earlier and his happy mood turned into a slightly angered one.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happen. I shouldn't have slapped you."

"Damn right you shouldn't." Fillmore injected. "What's your problem anyway?"

"I know I was wrong." Ingrid deciding she wanted to get this over with,  
got right to the point. "Look, I've been acting selfish. I'm happy for you Fillmore. I hope your relationship with the new girl works out fine."

Fillmore looked at Ingrid for a second. "Thank you, Ingrid. This doesn't mean you and I are no longer friends.

Ingrid eyes blinked hard, but she kept a straight face.

Fillmore continued. "Or we can no longer work together. I haven't changed a bit. I'm still the guy you know, Ingrid, you'll see."

"I know Fillmore. Once again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Fillmore smiled again at his partner. "If you want I can come over your house tonight."

Ingrid nodded in a no fashion. "That's okay, I've made other plans for the weekend." Ingrid's words came out colder then she wanted.

Fillmore shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

*Friday 3:00PM*

RING! RING! RING!

X Middle School's final bell sounded off. All the students left school to enjoy their weekend. Little did they know, that when they come back on Monday, they'll discover some shocking news.

Return to Top #top 


	12. Act 12 Countdown to DDay Saturday

*Act 12: COUNTDOWN TO D-Day (Saturday)*

*Saturday 12:37PM*

Fillmore started his weekend on a happy note. He woke up early around 10:30AM and had pancakes with his Mom and Dad. Joelle called Fillmore soon after he finished. She told him that her Dad was coming by the house to pick him up. She claimed her Dad planned a fun day for them.  
Excited, Fillmore agreed. That was until he realized Joelle never been to his house before. Thinking about her house Fillmore started to get nervous. Joelle's house was so huge and fully loaded. His house on the other hand, was just a two bedroom basic. It has nice size rooms, but nothing close to the mini arena Joelle rooms seem to be. Still, eager to spend Saturday with his girl, Fillmore soon set his insecurities aside and told Joelle where the house was located.

Fillmore was waiting outside when a S-Class Mercedes Bens pulled up in front of the house. The car was silver with gold rims on the tires. Fillmore looked in awe at the fine vehicle.

BEEP! BEEP!

Fillmore suddenly snapped out of his daze when he heard the car horn. He ran up to the back door on the left.

"It's open." Joelle said from the passenger seat.

Fillmore opened the door and entered the car.

"Fillmore my man, how is it going?" Mr. Richards asked Fillmore with a smile on his face.

"I'm doing great, sir. You have a very nice car by the way."

Mr. Richards smiled in his rearview mirror at Fillmore. "Thanks son. I love this car. After spending most of my young adult years catching a bus,  
you learn to appreciate a nice set of wheels. And please, call me Frank."

"I hear you si… I mean Frank. I plan to start driving as soon as I turn eighteen." Fillmore said with pride.

"I wish you luck Fillmore. Driving a car is a great experience."

"So Filly, you ready to get started?"

"FILLY?" Fillmore said in an embarrassed tone.

"It's my pet name for you. Do you like it?" Joelle looked back at Fillmore from the passenger seat with a charming smile.

Fillmore blushed instantly and nods. "Okay, as long as you don't say it while I'm on the job."

"DEAL!" Joelle accepted, happily.

"I'm talking my daughter to the mall to pick up a couple of things.  
Maybe you and me can go to the electronic department and looks at some of the new gadgets." Mr. Richards said to the teen in the back seat.

"Sure Frank."

"Great"

The Mercedes pulled off from Fillmore's house and headed down the street until it is out of sight.

*Saturday 2:15PM*

Ingrid was in her room playing her Ultra Box. The game she was playing,  
Destruct, was a game Fillmore and herself use to play a lot together. It was a first person shooter where the objective was to hunt and kill the other man through many different levels. Now Ingrid was playing the computer opponents.

This was not to say Ingrid was bored, quite the opposite. Ingrid was having a great time pretending each level enemy was a different version of Joelle. She even became creative in ways to trap and kill the enemies simply because she pretended it was miss perfect. Needless to say,  
Ingrid was becoming a much better player than before, though she didn't realize it. There was a sudden knock on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Ingrid shouted. The door opened and Karen entered the bedroom.

"What's up, Ingrid?" Karen asked smiling.

"Nothing much. Just playing a little game." Ingrid answered in a monotone voice.

Karen looked at the screen and saw a digital soldier woman chasing after another more pretty female soldier. "Can I play?" Karen asked liking how the game looks.

"Sure, after this." Ingrid answered, not taking her eyes off the screen.  
Soon Ingrid cornered the soldier and started to fire. The soldier died,  
but Ingrid kept firing until the soldier was a bloody, gory, mess.

Karen looked at the screen, then at Ingrid. "Sure got her, huh?"

"Not painful enough if you ask me", was Ingrid's cold reply.

"Ingrid are you still angry at Fillmore?" Karen wondered.

"No Karen. I'm not mad at Fillmore; I'm not mad at all. After all, boys will be boys." Ingrid then turned, looking at Karen for the first time.  
"It's that miss perfect I'm beginning to hate."

"I can see why you would dislike her, but to be fair, she really didn't do anything against you." Karen began explaining. "I'm sure she didn't know about your feelings for Fillmore. Heck, I didn't even know till you told me months ago."

"Come on Karen. We're a couple of girls here. A girl can tell when another girl has her eyes on the boy you like. She may not have known for certain, but I'm sure she could tell."

"Perhaps, still you didn't make any claims on Fillmore, so she might have thought he was open game." Karen countered with another point.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Ingrid asked, getting mad at Karen's logic.

"I'm just playing a little bit of devil's advocate." Karen smiled.

"Well stop it. I hate that wannabe model tramp and that's that." Ingrid sat her controller down and turned towards Karen. "I mean, she could have any guy in the school, even the popular ones like Pete, yet she goes after Fillmore, FILLMORE of all people - My Fillmore!"

I'll admit, it does seem strange that a girl destined to be X Beauty Queen would take a sudden shine to a Safety Patroller. You would think she'd be interested in a guy like Pete. Especially since she's trying out for Cheerleading." Karen nodded in agreement with Ingrid.

"Yeah, but she didn't like Pete." Ingrid suddenly remembered when Pete and Joelle first met. She wasn't paying much attention then, so why did it come to her now. Ingrid is well known for having a photographic memory. She suddenly visioned the cold almost cruel look Joelle was giving Pete at Arcadroma. "No she didn't like Pete at all. I wonder why that is?" Ingrid asked more to herself than Karen.

Karen decided to answer anyway. "Maybe it's because she dealt with types like him before. A girl with looks like hers must have a history, right?

Ingrid looked at Karen for a second. "Right." Ingrid decided then and there she would find out just who miss perfect really was. Feeling a little better Ingrid decided to let the issue drop, for now. "So are you ready to play?"

"Sure." Karen answered. "Just be gentle. I'm not Joelle."

Both girls laughed at the joke.

*Saturday 3:25PM*

"ACHOOO!" Joelle suddenly sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Fillmore asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine; I think someone is talking about me." Joelle smiled. "I hope whatever they're saying is good stuff."

Fillmore chuckled a little. "Me too."

"And if anyone says anything bad about my little girl, let-em face my wrath." Mr. Richards says in a heroic voice.

"DADDY!" Joelle responded, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry dear."

Fillmore, Joelle, and Mr. Richards both arrived at the mall ten minute ago. They were now walking past many people in the huge hallways. They suddenly reach the huge entertainment area. The area had huge TV's with an action movie on them showing the different picture quality from the sets. There are many people around looking at items and listening to the different stereo equipment.

"Okay, my young man, let's look for some RPD's to watch. Joelle will go to the clothing store on the second floor above us.

"Okay." Fillmore agreed.

Joelle turned, walking towards the mall elevator. "Take your time you two."

"I know honey I know." Richards then turns to Fillmore and smiles.  
"She'll certainly be taking her time." He commented in a joking manner.

Understanding where Richards was coming from, because of the times his dad and himself had to wait for Mom, Fillmore couldn't help but laugh a little.

They both walkred to the RPD section. "Okay, look for something you like to watch. Whatever you find, don't hesitate to get it. Get as many stuff,  
as you like. I no longer worry about money." Mr. Richard said smiling.

"Thanks, there have been couple of movies I wanted to see." Fillmore smiles brightly at Joelle's father.

"Good, I'll start in the Mystery department. I love a good mystery."  
Richards, then turns and walks down one side of the video section.

Fillmore turned to his right and went for the Action section. He planned to get a box PRD set of the Ninja Deception Chronicles. He was saving up to get it through his allowance. Now, he could use that money for something else. Fillmore loved Ninja flicks. The more realistic the better. It was Ninja flicks that helped him become so good at sneaking into different parts of X Middle School unnoticed, back when he was a juvenile.

When Fillmore reached the section, he saw someone who caught him off guard. It was Jimmy Jack looking at different movie boxes. Fillmore suddenly remembered the fight in the cafeteria. Normally, he wouldn't think about his job on the weekends, but Fillmore remembered Jimmy screaming at Roger. Believing it had something to do with Pete, Fillmore decided to approach Jimmy, and find out what he might know.

Hey, Jimmy Jack! Planning to steal those videos?" Fillmore smirked.

Jimmy turned and looked at Fillmore for a second. Finally recognizing him,  
Jimmy responded. "Fillmore? You look kind of different without that orange belt. You almost look human." Jimmy answered, smirking back.

"I know, who would have thought, huh?" Fillmore countered again with sarcasm.

"What do you want cue ball, I'm busy?"

"I just want to know what that fight at lunch was about?" Fillmore asked like he was on duty.

"That's none of your business belt. That was between Roger and me. Butt out."

"If it's about what happened to Pete, then it is my business. Pete came to me for help before he was attacked."

"HA! Great job belt, really quality protection you provided. Thanks to you, Pete may never walk normally again, not to mention play football."  
Jimmy said with raw emotion.

"I'm sorry," was all Fillmore could say, looking down in sadness.

"Sorry? SORRY? I told you he was in danger after talking to you." Jimmy growled.

"I know, and I wanted to protect him. But he refused, saying he was fine.  
We can't force protection on someone who doesn't want it." Fillmore explained.

"What about Checkmatey I heard you forced protection on him?"

"Yeah, but after we found out he was the one making the threats,  
Principal Folsom made a new rule against forced protection." Fillmore explained.

"Just forget about it, Belt. You're dealing with things that are bigger then you and that orange decoration. Forget about Pete, before you get hurt." Jimmy said coldly.

"I'm not afraid to face danger when students are getting brutally mugged." Fillmore looked Jimmy in the eyes. "Does Pete know who these people are, furthermore, do you?"

"What people?" Jimmy faked ignorance.

"You know what I'm talking about, the people behind the heist." Fillmore shouted.

"Leave it alone, Fillmore. Just leave it alone. Last time I checked, you were pulled off the case. Be grateful." Jimmy turned, beginning to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Fillmore shouted.

"Later, belt." Jimmy Jack left the entertainment area.

Fillmore watching him leaves decides he was going to do more investigating in to the relationship between Jimmy, Pete, and Roger.  
Fillmore still in thought turned around. "WHAT THE!" He shouted, as Joelle smiled sweetly at him, surprising him.

"What? What happened?" Joelle asked, a bit surprised by Fillmore's sudden reaction.

Fillmore looked at Joelle for a second, then shook it off. "Nothing, you just scared me a little that's all."

"Oh, poor baby. Joelle smirked." She gave Fillmore a light kiss on the lips.

Fillmore feeling a little better, took Joelle's hand. "So did you get what you wanted from the clothing store?"

"You tell me?" Joelle respondsed cleverly.

Fillmore looked down and noticed five stuffed bags full of clothes and shoes. "I guess you did."

"What about you, handsome?"

Fillmore blushed. "Well, I got this box set of movies I always wanted to see."

"Great my dad is done and waiting for us. I myself pick some of the latest comedies to watch, like Shrimp Man Returns."

"I love Shrimp Man." Fillmore said excitedly.

"Me too." Jeolle agreed. "I heard the sequel is even funnier than the first one."

"Can't wait to see it."

"Then let's go."

Joelle and Fillmore headed for the checkout counter where Frank Richards was waiting.

*Saturday 5:56PM*

David was stacking the yearly documents in the proper order. He was in the Lunch Treasury department since the early morning. He on the other hand was in no rush to get things started - now was not the time. David,  
while working, was studying the pattern of the guards. There was one for every treasury, but after the threats, Folsom put two guards in every department. This didn't worry David any. Him and his crew already had a full proof plan to deal with them.

David was quite surprised how much work he was doing. The Lunch Treasury was huge, but David had no idea how huge, until he started inventory. The simple task Michael out-lined for him, seemed to take hours to complete.  
This made him even happier knowing what's going to come. He never liked that geek Michael, and he was beginning to get sick of pretending otherwise. Another week of smiles and conversation, and David might have blown his cover.

*Saturday 8:35PM*

David finally got done recounting all the food orders. There seemed to be thousands of them. Michael began wondering if the Lunch Treasury was for the school alone.

Finally after hours and feeling ten years older, David was standing in front of the giant vault. David remembered what Michael told him. He needed to insert the key three times, each time turning the key differently. If he made three mistakes, the entire vault would shut down and a alarm would trigger.

David slowly inserted the key. He properly turned the key three times.  
After the final turn, a green light came on. The vault slowly opened up.  
As the vault opened, David can already see piles of money. His mouth began to water. Finally the vault fully opened, revealing stacks over stacks of neatly placed dollar bills and money bags full of coins.  
David walked inside the vault and picked up a stack of one hundred dollar bills.

"OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN!" David said with pure excitement. He sat the stack of hundreds down and walked out of the vault. He took out his cell phone and dialed a private number.

RING! RING!

A person picked up the phone from the other end. "So how is it?"

"This vault is loaded man. I'm not sure we can take all of it, but I'm sure we can take more than enough to make us happy."

"The Boss wants all of it."

"I'm telling you man it might be difficult. We are pressed for time when the job goes down."

"We'll get it done, don't worry."

"Hope your right Specks. I don't want to spend my twenties behind a prison cell. I want to spend it on a beach with beautiful women surrounding me."

"I hear you man. Don't worry, I trust this boss."

"Yeah, well let me start counting the money we're going to steal." David laughed, jokingly.

*Saturday 9:15PM*

"Have fun." Speck hung up the phone. Well boys, we're on for tomorrow.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" was Tank's laughter. Him and the rest of the crew were now eager to begin the big heist.

Return to Top #top 


	13. Act 13 The Big Heist

Act 13: The Big Heist

*Sunday 12:34 PM*

David was finishing up his last bit of inventory when one of the phones begins ringing.

RINNNNNNNG! RINNNNNNG!

"Hello?" David said on one end of the phone.

"Hey David, it's me, Michael. I just wanted to know how things are going over there so far."

David smirked. "Everything is fine, sir. I counted and organized all the files and I just about finished counting the money."

"Did you run into any problems you might need help with?" Michael wondered.

"No, sir, everything is pretty easy once I got the hang of it. It's just-"

"Just what?" Michael asked.

"It's just soooooo time consuming." David growled.

"HAHAHAHA! Tell me about it. That's why it takes days to get it done.  
I'm grateful you're filling in for me this weekend, David. Don't worry you'll be just rewarded."

'I know I will prick' David thinks to himself. "Thank you Sir, anything to help," he then spoke with fake sincerity.

"Well, I'll leave you alone and let you finish. Don't forget to leave a detailed record of the inventory results for me to read." Michael commanded.

"Don't worry sir, I won't," David said while looking bored.

"Okay bye."

"Bye" David hung up the phone. "And say goodbye to your money you pathetic pencil pusher."

Sunday 1:15PM

Fillmore was riding his bike. He suddenly had the urge to talk to Pete.  
Fillmore knew he was no longer on the case, but things just didn't sit right with him. First, threats of a big school robbery of the lunch treasury, then Pete gets attacked and put in a hospital. Soon afterwards Jimmy, who warned both him and Ingrid of Pete's endangerment, attacks Roger, who was suppose to be a friend of Pete's. There was definitely something there and Fillmore hoped talking to Pete again would further convince him.

Fillmore arrived at the hospital. He got off his bike and walked it over to a pole. He took out a thick chain and wrapped it around his bike.  
Finally, he locked the chain with a combination lock. To make sure the bike was in place, Fillmore tugged on it a couple of time. Satisfied,  
Fillmore walked into the Hospital. He walked up to the woman at the front desk.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Pete Sander." Fillmore said, while looking the woman in the eye.

"Let me check and see if he can have visitors today." The woman picks up a huge list of names and looks at each one. "Yes, he can have visitors today until 6-o-clock." She then picks up a tablet with a paper on it.  
The paper contains different signatures. "Sign here please?"

Fillmore took the pen attached to the tablet and signed his full name and marked the correct date. He then gave the tablet back to the woman.

She looked at it and smiled. "Okay, you can go see him now Cornelius Fillmore. He's in room 236 on the fourth floor."

Thank you, Ma'am. Fillmore walked over to the elevators and pushed the up button. After twenty seconds the elevator door opened. Fillmore stepped back to let a couple of elderly people walk out. He then went into the elevator.  
The door closed. He pushed the number four button. After seconds of cheesy elevator music, the door opened. Fillmore walked out and goes down the hall. He looked up at the door numbers until her came across room 236.  
He opened the door and walked in.

Pete was reading a sports magazine when the door suddenly opened. He looked up only to see Fillmore walking into his room. Looking slightly nervous, Pete sat the magazine down.

"Hello Pete. I hope you're doing well." Fillmore began, smiling at the fallen football player.

"What do you want, belt? I'm sure you didn't come here because you care about me."

"On the contrary, I care about you a lot, Pete. I care to know who were the people that attacked you."

Pete rolled his eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything, belt. You're off this case - Jimmy told me that days ago."

"I'm sure he also told you how he got into a fight with two students name Roger and Jason for your sake as well, right?" Fillmore smiled.

Pete looked at Fillmore for a second. "He what?"

"Yes, on Friday he got into a big fight with those two."

"That idiot! He was already on thin ice with Folsom! Now he might have gotten expelled." Pete shouted angrily as he picked up the sports magazine and crumbled it in his hand.

"I won't know what happened to him until school Monday." Fillmore went over to a chair near the bed and sat down. "But there's something I don't get. "I don't know about Jason, but last time I checked, you said Roger was a good friend of yours. Now why would Jimmy, another friend of yours, attack Roger?"

"How the hell would I know?" Pete shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, but I believe you do know, Sander."

"I'm friends with both guys, true, but that doesn't mean they're friends with each other."

"Sorry Pete, not buying it. You get a threatening note about snitching around the same time you run into Roger. Then you get attacked. Then your friend Jimmy attacks Roger." Fillmore pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Look conspiracy theory boy, that doesn't prove anything." Pete's eyes began to shift back and forth.

"It proves you know more then you're telling, Pete. You do realize letting these attackers go is denying you of any justice."

"Shut up, Fillmore! You know nothing!" Pete shouted.

"I know that you might not play football again, because of what they did. And that was all you had too, such a shame."

Pete looked down in sadness.

"But, you're right." Fillmore began.

Pete looked up again.

"Officially, I'm no longer on the case." Fillmore got up and walked over towards the door. He opened it, but turned around. "Personally, I hope you do heal up well enough to play football again." Fillmore walked out and closed the door behind him.

Pete stares at the door. His eyes begin to water. And before he realized it, Pete was crying.

*Sunday 3:42PM*

Ingrid was sitting in the audience at the X Middle School football field. The cheerleaders were doing their pre-football season cheers. In this weekend's practice, many of the cheerleader candidates were giving a chance to show off their skills. It was one of the deciding factors in who would make the cut, and who wouldn't. However, Ingrid wasn't concerned about cheerleading. She was studying one girl in particular.

As the crowd, who showed up to watch, was cheering the candidates on,  
Joelle was charming the head cheerleaders and the crowd. It was no secret that Joelle was one if not the prettiest girl on the field, and the people noticed. She also seemed to possess great athletic ability.

"Man she's so hot!" One teen in the audience said.

"Yeah, and to think she's dating a safety patroller." Another teen sitting beside him added.

Ingrid over hears the two young boys, and rolled her eyes. As Ingrid studied Joelle, she couldn't help but notice the charming charisma radiating off of her. Ingrid had no doubt that she would make the team.

As the cheer came to an end, the crowd stood and clapped. The cheerleaders took a bow and left through the school gym doors.

Joelle arrived at the girl's locker room and undressed. She took a shower to get rid of the sweat she built up. When she finished, Joelle left the shower area and walked back to her locker to change into a fresh pair of clothes from her gym bag. As she puts on her clothes, one of the cheerleader candidates walked up to her.

"Joelle, you were great!" the candidate said.

"Not really, I was no better than the rest of you." Joelle modestly humbles.

"No, they were definitely watching you, girl. I don't think you'll have a problem making the team."

"You really think so?"

"Yup." She then looks at Joelle. "But enough about that, I want to know about you and Fillmore." She smirked.

A couple of girls in the locker room turned around and looked at her as well.

"Well, there's not much to tell. Things are going good so far. Fillmore is a really fun guy to be with." Joelle smiled, dreamily.

"Humm, seems like he's kind of a square to me. I mean since he went straight-arrow and boring." One of the head cheerleaders said coming out of the shower.

"HEY!" Joelle shouted, pretending to be offended.

"I'm sorry girl, but Fillmore was so cool back when he was one of X's top offenders." She then looks at Joelle. "I guess you're lucky. Back then a lot of girls had crushes on him."

Joelle looked at the cheerleader suspiciously. "How do you know, were you one of them?"

The cheerleader smirked. "Maybe I was, but that doesn't matter now. He's no longer the Fillmore he use to be."

"Well, I'm glad he got himself together." Joelle smiled proudly.

The cheerleaders and candidates finished getting dressed and left the locker room.

Joelle walked out of the school with a gym bag on her back. She made her way down the stairs, but before she turned in the direction to her home when she heard someone calling her.

"JOELLE!"

Joelle turned to see someone running toward her. She soon noticed it was Ingrid, Fillmore's partner, running up to her.

Ingrid runs up to Joelle smiling. "Hey girl! I caught your performance and I just wanted to say you did real good."

Joelle looks at Ingrid for a second. "Thank you."

"No problem. I figure since my partner is officially your boyfriend now,  
it only makes sense for us to get to know each other." Ingrid said smiling.

Joelle looked up and down at Ingrid, then she smiled back. "Sure, any friend of Fillmore is a friend of mine."

"Great, would you like to go somewhere and hang out?" Ingrid asked.

"Sure, what place do you have in mind?"

"How about the Ice Cream store near the school? We can go there and talk while eating some of their famous peanut butter twist. Did you ever go there yet?" Ingrid wondered.

"No actually, I didn't."

"You'll love their Ice Cream, the best in all of X."

"Great, I can't wait to try some then." Joelle smiled eagerly.

"Then come on I'll race you there."

"But-"

"Just follow my lead." Ingrid shouted while running from Joelle. After a second she looked behind her and saw Joelle gaining on her. "That's right. Follow my lead you dumb bitch." Ingrid growled to herself. A nasty smirk appeared on her face.

*Sunday 6:45PM*

In a secret unknown location, three guys were seen preparing for an important job.

"Okay." Specks began. He pulled out a long detailed blueprint of the treasury building. "Even though our man Bolts is on the inside, it still has to look like a break in. If we just walked in and took the money, it would look too much like an inside job."

"That's where I come in." Mole began explaining. "I've dug a tunnel from X community cemetery to the back storage room of the treasury department. I made sure no one spotted me while I did it. All we have to do is go to the cemetery and walk a couple of miles."

"Great. Also according to Bolts, they increased the security at the treasury because of the rumors. There are a total of 8 guards at the place right now. Normally its 12, but only during the weekdays." Specks explained as well.

"Good, this should make my job easier. I'll just go in through the storage area and bust some heads." Tank boasted.

"No." Specks said. "That's too risky. While you're fighting one guard,  
the others might sound the alarm."

"Then how are we going to deal with them?" Tank asked confused.

"I've got that taken care of as well. I have some very powerful knockout gas I plan to use in the main hall where all the guards are patrolling."  
Mole said smiling.

"Then what's my job?" Tank wondered, now looking kind of sad.

"Well, those bags full of money will be quite heavy, won't they? At least they'll be too heavy for a small guy like Mole and myself to carry. Specks then looked at Mole. "No offence Mole."

"None taken." Mole responded, plainly.

"We'll need your strength to carry the bags full of money and coins, if what Bolts says about what's in the vaults is true, back to the cemetery." Specks further explained.

"Well, I can do that, but I was hoping for a little action."

"The best robberies are the ones without much action. Besides, if it's hurting people you like, then don't worry. You'll get to smack someone around all right."

Tank grinned, evilly.

"It just won't be any of the guards," Specks added while smiling at Tank.

"What do you mean? If I can't beat up the guards, then whom?"

"Not Whom, Who." Specks said correcting Tank.

"Well, are you going to tell me already!" Tank demanded.

"Sure big man. The person you need to beat up is Bolts."

Both Mole and Tank look at him.

"Hear me out. Like I said, this job can't in anyway look like an inside job. If we rob the vault, but leave Bolts unharmed, it won't take long for the police to suspect he might have had some knowledge about it."

"Um, does he know about this?" Mole asked.

"No he doesn't. I didn't tell him, because I knew he'd be against it."

"Just how much do you want me to hurt him, Specks?" Tank asked with doubt on his face.

"I want you to leave obvious bruises. Nothing too damaging, but make sure in the end you knock him out. I want him to wake up around the same time the guards do from the gas."

"I… Think I can manage that."

Specks nodded. "Make sure that you do."

"And your part will be." Mole asked his leader.

I got a school bus I've hot-wired days ago. We'll load the money onto that bus.

"Don't you mean I'll load the money onto the bus?" Tank asked arms folded.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, as he picked up the blueprint. "So are we on?"

"Damn straight we are!"

"Hell yeah let's get paid!"

"That's what I want to hear boys." Specks smiled evilly.

*Sunday 10:58PM*

David was pretending to look over food documents. The truth was, he was already done with the inventory and could've left the school treasury department hours ago. Suddenly the phone rang.

RINGGGGGGG!

Not hesitating, David picked up the phone. "Who is it?"

"You know who it is my friend." Specks said on the other end.

"Is this a private line?"

"Of course! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"So are we on?"

"You better believe it. We're heading towards you now."

"Is there anything you need me to do?" David asked excitedly.

"No, just be patience till we get there. And no matter what you do,  
don't go out into the main treasury hall."

"Noted. Just hurry up, I'm about to hang myself in here. This place is so boring and dry I'm surprised I've lasted this long."

"HAHAHA! Don't worry, we're almost there, just be ready to have the vault open when we arrive."

*Sunday 12:46AM*

After traveling for over an hour in the tunnel Mole created from the cemetery, the three robbers finally saw a bright light. When they reached the light, Mole who was leading the way, puts his hand up over his head.  
He pushed forcefully, till part of the floor came crumbling down.  
"We're herrrrre! Next stop, security guards and a vault full of money."  
He said like he was a tour guide. He grabbed onto the sides of the floor and pulled himself up.

He took a good look around the storage area. Then he walked over to the far corner of the room. He reached behind a shelf full of boxes and pulled out a heavy bag.

"Is that the gas bombs?" He heard Specks ask behind him.

He turned and looked at his leader. "Yup. So glad no one discovered it."

"Okay, how long does the gas take to clear after its been used?"

"It's fast acting gas. I made sure of that. It should take three to five minutes at most once it's used."

"Well hurry up and use it already, so we can get started." Tank growled,  
impatiently.

"First things first. Let put our mask on. We don't want any of the cameras in the main hall to record our faces."

"What about the camera in the lunch treasury?" Mole asked.

"Bolts claims he took care of it. We'll just have to take his word for it."

Specks, Mole, and Tank took out black winter hoods and put them on their heads. After they were done, the mask combined with the black outfits and white gloves, left only their eyes exposed for anyone to see.

"Okay, Mole ready the gas."

Oka- Mole stops when he and his partners heard a voice.

"There should be some in here." The voice from outside the door said.

"Shit, someone is coming." Tank said.

"Tank, turn out the lights."

"Okay." Tank walked over and flicked all three light switches making the room almost pitch black.

"We have to take him out or he'll see the hole in the floor."

"Mole is right. Tank can you handle it?"

"Heh! heh! Leave it to me."

They hear the door turn. When the door finally opens the robbers see one of the security guards stare inside the dark room.

"I don't remember the lights being turned off." The guard said out loud.  
Still, he walked into the room.

When he turned to flick on the light switch. He suddenly felt himself being grabbed from behind. Before he could scream, Tank put his massive hands over the guard's mouth and face. He dragged the struggling guard further into the room. Tank then quickly lets the guard go spinning him around.  
Before the guard knew what hit him, Tank punched the poor man in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Then he followed it up with a left hook to the chin. The punch knocked the man out cold.

"Well done, Tank." Specks praised the big man. "Drag his body to the far end over there."

Tanks smirked. "Knocking out punks - It's what I do." He picked the guard's feet up and dragged him to the far right corner of the room.

"Mole how is that gas coming along?" Specks impatiently asked.

"It's about ready now dude." Mole answered while taking out the containers.

Meanwhile outside the storage area, another one of the security guards looked towards the storage room.

"Hey, What's taking Matt so long in there?" The guard asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's having trouble finding the cards." The other guard answered.

"Well, I'm going to help him so we can get this game started."

The guard left his post from the book treasury and walked in the direction of the storage room. Just before he reached for the door, it quickly opened. Someone tossed a gray container into the hall.

"What the H- Cough! Cough! Cough!" The guard suddenly fell flat on his face unconscious.

The green mist from the container traveled fast throughout the treasury hall and soon the other guards noticed it, but before they can do much about it, the guards inhalef the green mist, and so they also fell on the hall floor unconscious.

From inside the storage area the three robbers could hear the guards coughing and falling on the floor.

"Man it does act fast." Tank said smiling.

"Yeah, the gas should clear out pretty soon. It's design to have an immediate impact without too much of a lasting effect." Mole said professionally. Obviously, the short guy was proud of himself.

"We just need to sit back and wait then, right?" Speck questioned.

"Right" Mole said smiling confidently.

And they do. After nearly six minutes of waiting. Mole checked his watch.

"Okay, the hall should be clear now. Let's hurry. The gas should've knocked the security guards out for three to four hours, but I don't want to waste any time." Mole explained while walking to the door.

Tank and Specks followed behind him. Mole slowly opened the door half way.  
He put his head through the crack of the door and looked outside. He saw that the treasury hall was clear with no sign of any green mist.  
Mole brought his head back into the room and turned toward the others. He gave the thumbs up sign to his partners and opened the door all the way.

"See? Easy." Mole said as he left the room.

As the robbers left the storage area, they noticed the guard on the floor close to the door. They also noticed as they made their way through the treasury hall, all the other guards sleeping near their respected treasury entrances. Finally they arrived at the lunch treasury. Two security guards were passed out right in front of the door. Specks walked in front of mole and knocked on the door.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

All the treasury entrance doors had key card readers.

After a couple of seconds the door opened up revealing a well dressed David on the other end smiling.

"YES! It's about time." David shouted in relief.

"Good to see you again, Bolts." Specks waved, comically.

The three robbers walked in lunch treasury, rejoining their faithful plant.

Specks immediately walked over to the opened vault. He looked inside and saw all the stacks of dollar bills and bags of coins. "Nice"

"Tell me about it. Are you sure we can take all of this money?" Bolts asked his leader.

"Oh, I'm positive" Specks said. Then he turned and looked at Tank. When Tank noticed Specks looking at him he nods.

Tank then turned and walked towards Bolts. "Hey buddy." Tank said smiling.

Bolts turned around and looked at Tank. "What's up big guy?"

"Nothing just-"

POW!

Tank punched Bolts in the mouth.

Bolts grabbed his lips. "Hey man what are yo-"

PAC!

Tank punched Bolts in the right eye. Bolts eye immediately started to swell up.

"Sorry man, you'll understand later." Tank said just before he pulled his arm way back and launched a left uppercut right on Bolts chin.

POWWW!

Bolts legs buckle and he falls on the ground unconscious.

"Bolts is KO'd boss." Tank then said, looking at him.

"Great. Leave him there. Let's hurry and get paid," Specks commanded winking at Tank and Mole.

The robbers entered the vault and quickly started to steal the money. Tank started by taking the heavy bags filled with coins and ran out the vault towards the storage room. He put the bags down near the huge hole in the floor, then he went back to get more bags.

Mole and Specks took stacks of hundred dollar bills from the shelves and put them on the floor for Tank to carry.

An hour and a half passed and all three robbers were gathered around the hole in the floor.

"Okay I'll go down first and walk ahead. When I reach the cemetery I'll start the school bus and back it close to the tunnel entrance." Specks then looked at Tank. "Tank start picking up the money and follow behind me." He then turns and looks at Mole. "Mole you stay here and make sure none of the guards wake up. You have another container of that gas stuff. Use it if you feel you must. When Tank comes back to get the last stacks of money, then you follow behind him. Okay guys?"

"Sure."

"I got it boss."

"Good let's get moving then." Specks jumped down into the floor of the storage area. He started to run down the tunnel towards the cemetery.

Soon, Tank tossed bags of money and coins down the floor tunnel and jumped down with it. He picked the money up and followed after Specks.

Mole turned, looking at the guard on the far right corner of the room and saw that was still out. Then he walked over to the door and opened it. He looked outside into the main treasury hall and saw all the guards still knocked out by the gas.

More time passed and Tank finally came back to get the last two stacks of money.

"Okay little man, let's get the hell out of here!" Tank shouted.

"Gladly," Mole replied.

Both jumped down into the tunnel area in the floor. They ran down the long tunnel until they reached the outside at the cemetery. They both saw the school bus and ran towards it.

"Hop in!" Tank shouted.

Both robbers hopped on the bus through the open back door. Tank put the two stacks of money down, and reached for the back door. He closed it, making sure to and lock the door afterwards.

"OKAY!" Tank shouted at Specks in the driver's seat.

The bus raced out of the cemetery, onto the main road. Then it traveled into the night.

*Monday 7:33AM*

Fillmore woke up, yawning. He got up out of his bed and was about head for the bathroom when his Mother called him.

"Fillmore!"

Fillmore turned and looked down stairs. "Yeah Mom?" He asked yawning tiredly.

"Ingrid is on the phone; she said it's an emergency."

Fillmore was about to protest, but changed his mind. He walked down the stairs and into the living room. He picked up the phone.

"What is it Ingrid?"

"Turn to channel 7 News." Ingrid said, emotionally.

Fillmore picked up the television remote on the living room table. He pushed the power button and the television set came on. He then turned to channel 7. What he saw shocked him. An attractive Asian woman news reporter was talking while images of police at X Middle School are being shown.

"Police said the robbers came in through a tunnel found in the storage room of the treasury department. Officers walked down the tunnel all the way to the X cemetery where police said the robbers made their getaway.  
Principal Folsom has yet to make a statement to the police. Though it is believed that school will be closed down today, so the Officers can do a thorough investigation. Once again this is breaking news. The X Middle School lunch treasury was robbed yesterday by possibly a team of criminals. We'll keep you updated as the story unfolds."

Fillmore stared at the television in anger. "Ingrid?"

"Yes Fillmore?"

"I'm coming over - we need to talk."

"Okay, I'll tell my parents you're coming. Bye"

"Bye." Fillmore hung up the phone and looked at the television. He turned it off and walked back up stairs to go shower.

Return to Top #top 


	14. Act 14 A Fresh Start

*Act 14: A Fresh Start*

Sixteen hours have passed since the shocking news about the lunch treasury robbery. Fillmore and Ingrid watched the television as the local news reported the story live.

"Once again, the X Middle School treasury was robbed yesterday. The police believe the robbery took place sometime late last night."

"This just in - our man at the scene is now with one of the security guards working that night. Smith?"

"Thank you Chang. I'm Alex Smith standing here with one of the victims from the crime. Sir, please tell me what you can remember that night?"

"I walked into the storage room to get something. I noticed that the lights were off, but I didn't think much about it. I thought one of the other guys must have turned it off. When I went to turn the light on, I was attacked from behind and knocked out."

"Did you see your attacker?"

"No, I was completely blind-sighted."

"Who do you think might be behind such a crime."

"Well, there were the rumors about school kids at X robbing the place,  
but after the way I was hit, I doubt the attacker was a kid."

"You saying the person who attacker you had the power of a man?"

"Either that, or the child must have been real strong."

"Thank you sir for taking the time to talk with us."

"No problem."

"Chang, back to you."

"Thank you Smith. During the breaking story Principal Folsom gave a statement to the media."

Video switched to Folsom standing outside the school's main entrance. She was surrounded by local media cameras.

"Citizens of X Community. Our great community is known for its very low crime rate. This robbery of our school has come as a shock to us all.  
Please have faith in the police. They will get to the bottom of this and bring these criminals to justice. School will be closed today to let the police do their job. Rather school will be closed or delayed tomorrow depends on how much time is needed for the police to conclude their investigation. Thank you."

Folsom walked back into the school ignoring the reporter's questions.

"Well, at least there is some good news about this." Ingrid said.

"Maybe for most of the X students." Fillmore replied.

"Once again, we will update you if any breaking news in this case comes forward. I'm Rachel Chang for Channel 7 News."

Ingrid turned off the television with her remote.

"What now?"

"This might be a stretch, but I think the robbery has something to with what happened to Pete and Jimmy."

"You mean you think Roger might have something to do with the robbery?"

"Something between those three just doesn't add up is all I'm saying."

"To be honest, I never thought Roger as the type." Ingrid said.

"Yeah, well Jimmy's sudden attack on Roger raised my eyebrows." Fillmore pushed his glasses up his nose and continued. "Then there's Jason. The security guard said the man that attacked him was strong. The only student I can think of with that kind of power is him."

"Not to mention he was also involved in the fight, helping Roger."  
Ingrid added.

"Precisely."

"So do we start investigating Roger?"

"Not yet, first we need to convince Folsom to put use back on the case.  
This might be hard since the police will now be all over the place.  
Folsom might believe they are the only ones who can solve this case."

"Maybe they are Fillmore, but I doubt it. The police will likely begin looking for adults, not kids."

"Yes, I believe in the end it's up to us to get the lunch treasury money back."

RING! RING! RING! The living room phone suddenly sounded off.

Ingrid got up off the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Joelle."

Fillmore's turned and looked at Ingrid slightly surprised.

"Did you hear about what happened?"

"Yes the treasury was robbed after all."

"Don't feel bad, Ingrid. Remember, you were taken off the case."

"I know and now I might demand to get put back on it."

"After all, I like to finish what I started and this crime is no exception." Ingrid said.

"Did you hear what Folsom said?" Joelle asked seemly wanting to change the subject.

"You mean about us not having school?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

Ingrid thought about it some. "Sure, why not."

"Really? Cool. I'll come over and pick you up in an hour."

"I'll be ready"

"Okay bye."

"Bye"

Ingrid sat the phone down and turned only to see Fillmore's staring a hole through her.

"What?"

"Since when did you and Joelle become so chummy?"

"Well, I figured since you two are getting along, that maybe we can become friends." Ingrid answered shrugging her shoulders.

"That's very big of you Ingrid. Thank you."

"It's no big deal. After hanging with her some, she seems pretty down to earth. Not like the average girls of her type, if you know what I mean."

"Yes I do, it's one of the things I like about her most." Fillmore then got up from the couch. "Well, I won't get in the way. Go out and have fun. I'll do some digging on the case. After all, we need a reason for Folsom to let us take a second look at the lunch treasury."

Fillmore walked to the front door and opened it. "Tell your Dad I said goodbye."

"Good luck, Fillmore. I hope you find something convincing."

"Me too." With that, Fillmore closed the front door and left the Third residence.

*X*

In a secret location, the guilty party had already unloaded the money from the stolen school bus. They were currently counting the money and celebrating.

"Man that job was too easy." Tank said.

"When you take time to do the proper planning and your homework, any difficult job becomes easy." Specks explained.

"I guess that's why this guy we're working for is the best." Mole agreed.

"You definitely can't argue with success. I just hope Bolts keeps his mouth shut and doesn't make a mistake."

"Relax, Specks. Bolts is just a victim like everyone else. I saw to that.  
The police won't suspect anything from him."

"I hope you're right, Tank."

"So when do we make the drop to the boss?"

"I have to wait for him to call me with the proper drop point."

"It shouldn't be too long now. He's probably waiting for the heat to die down some. After all, the streets is crawling with law enforcement right now."

"Why can't we just take the money for ourselves." Mole wondered.

"Right, blackmail him with it." Tank agreeing added.

"That's not a smart idea guys. This man is not to be messed with. I've heard stories about what happens to people who cheat him. Trust me, you don't want to end up like them." Specks said.

Tank and Mole look at him.

"Besides, he is giving us a nice percentage of the money. It's not like he's giving us peanuts. Just stick to completing the job."

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Specks cell phone went off.

He immediately took the phone out his pocket and answered it. "Yes"

"A job well done", said the muffled voice on the other end.

"I told you, you can count on us to do the job right."

"Indeed you did, but your job isn't complete yet. I need you to safely drop the money off at the warehouse in Caret Avenue."

"What about our cut?" Specks asked.

"Don't worry. One of my people will be waiting for you there. Once the money is counted. You and your men will receive the money you earned.  
Don't leave your current location until dark. You will have a better chance then. Understand?"

"I understand, sir. Look forward to receiving your money tonight."

"Believe me young man, I do."

The signal went dead.

Specks realizing that was the end of the call, puts his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Okay guys listen up. We gather the money and take it to a warehouse in Caret Avenue. One of the boss's men will count and divide the money among us."

"I don't like it." Mole began. "It could be a setup."

"I doubt it. This guy has a reputation of being on the up and up. I never heard one story about him turning on his hired help after a job."

"Did he tell you what warehouse?" Tank asked.

Specks looked at him suddenly. "No, he didn't, actually. I guess he wanted us to find it ourselves."

"So when do we leave?" Mole wondered.

"At night. The boss believe our chances of being spotted would be less,  
and frankly, I agree with him."

Okay, we just wait and then we'll get paid! Tank shouted, excitedly.

*X*

Ingrid was waiting outside when she suddenly saw Joelle's car pull up into the drive way. Ingrid couldn't help but feel jealous at the nice wheels.  
Some people are born with everything, Ingrid thought. Then she was reminded of Joelle's story of being poor and going to a dangerous school. She suddenly felt a little guilty.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Joelle said, giggling.

Ingrid suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry," she said as the teenager got into the car.

"Ingrid this is my Dad, Frank Richards."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Richards." Ingrid greeted smiling.

"Please, call me Frank, and I'm glad my daughter has made another friend. She really seems to be getting along well in X Middle School."

"Yes, she is nice to be around." Ingrid replied while holding her breath.

Joelle looked at Ingrid from the corner of her eyes, before turning to face her. "So, where do you want to hang out?"

"I don't know. How about the ice cream shop?"

"That's near the school. The road might be blocked off by police."

"It's a shame what happed at that school." Frank Richards injected.

"They won't get away with it. They'll be captured." Ingrid said, confidently.

"HAHAHAHA! Ah, the innocents of youth." Franks commented.

"Nothing innocent about it, sir. My partner and I will catch these guys,  
if they're students."

"Partner?" Frank asked while driving the car.

"Yes. Fillmore is my partner in the safety patrol at school."

"The same Fillmore my daughter has for a boyfriend?"

"Yes daddy, Fillmore and Ingrid solve cases at their school, just like I use to at my old school." Joelle confirmed for her Father.

"I guess it no surprise my daughter would make friends with the people in her old field." Frank said, proudly.

"I have faith in them daddy. Fillmore and Ingrid will catch them."

"Personally, I find it hard to believe school children are capable of doing such a thing. It had to be a group of adults."

"What kids are capable of doing today might surprise you um, Frank."  
Ingrid said with no hint of doubt.

"HA! HA! Maybe you're right young lady."

*X*

After waiting fifteen minutes to get pass the road block near the school, Ingrid and Joelle finally arrived at the ice cream shop. After ordering from the front counter, the girls sat down at a nearby table and began to enjoy their ice cream. Frank Richards brought a double scoop vanilla cone and went back into his car to enjoy it.

"What was being on the safety patrol like at your old school?" Ingrid asked Joelle while eating her ice cream.

"It wasn't anything different than what you and Fillmore are doing now.  
When students broke the law of the school, it was my job to enforce it."  
Joelle explained.

"How many juveniles did you bring to justice?"

"Around seventy five to eighty. It was a very bad school after all."

"Seventy five? Not bad Joelle." Ingrid smiled. "Did you have a partner?"

"When I first started I did, but he moved away, so I ended up patrolling the school all by myself until around the time I left the school myself."

"Wasn't it dangerous patrolling a school like that?"

"I suppose, but I'm a lot tougher than I look Ingrid, believe me."

"I guess I really have no choice." Ingrid said shrugging her shoulders.

"Heh heh" Joelle giggled.

"Do you have a case you remember above any others?" Ingrid then asked.

"Well, there was this one unsolved case I didn't have time to finish. It was about all the teachers having their books stolen. Because of this,  
the teachers couldn't teach for months. I was working hard, but couldn't come up with anything. According to the evidence I gathered, the crime was orchestrated by a criminal mastermind."

'Hmm,' Ingrid thought to herself. "Did the case ever get solved?"

"I don't know. If it did, I was already gone before it happened. All I know is that the school had to order brand new teachers editions which set the poor school back quite a bit."

"Well, I hope it did get solved and the people responsible captured."

Joelle smiled. "You know, you're not that bad, Ingrid. You remind me a lot of myself, when I was wearing the belt."

Ingrid smiled back. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Now I have a question to ask you, Ingrid." Joelle said winking.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Just how much do you hate me for taking Fillmore away from you?" Joelle gave Ingrid a knowing look.

Shocked by the question, Ingrid accidentally spilled some ice cream on the table.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come off it Ingrid. I've encountered this strategy before. Jealous girl tries to befriend competition to destroy it."

"I don't-"

"The reason I've asked you to hang with me today was to get something straight between us. I'm not the type for mind games, when I find someone challenging me, I like to meet that person head on."

Ingrid looked at her for a moment. "He doesn't belong with you." her voice cracking with emotion.

"But he belongs with you?" Joelle asked grinning. "If you feel that way,  
why didn't you claim him when you had the chance?"

"Because I didn't realized it then." Ingrid said challenging.

"Bull, you realized it, you just didn't think anyone else would be interested in him."

"So what if I did. Where is this going, Joelle?" Ingrid asked getting defensive.

"That depends on you, Ingrid. Either you can accept Fillmore and me together, or you can be a thorn in both our sides, which in the end, you lose Fillmore anyway."

Ingrid thought for a moment, then looked down in sadness.

"Sorry, but you snooze you lose girl." Joelle then added.

"I won't give up on him." Ingrid looked Joelle straight in the eye.

Joelle stared back, then smiled. "Suit yourself, but I never lose at anything."

"Neither do I" Ingrid replied, smiling back.

Both girls held the stare for nearly two minutes.

"Then it's settled," Joelle said as she got up for the table with an empty ice cream tray in her hand. "And for what it's worth, I do like you and hoped we could be friends."

Without realizing it, Ingrid agreed. "Maybe if it wasn't for Fillmore,  
we just might have been."

Ingrid got up from the table with an empty tray as well. Both girls threw the plastic trays into the garbage and walked back to the car without saying a word.

*X*

Later that evening a school bus was seen driving through the highway in X community.

The bus was filled with the money, and all four heist members. Specks was driving, Tank was back with the money, Mole was sitting just couple of seats behind Specks and listening to music from his Y-Pod. Bolts was sitting in the middle of the bus and currently complaining.

"You guys never told me about getting assaulted."

"Would you stop bitching already!" Tank shouted. "You took one for the team, and as a result, we got the money."

"You could've done that without knocking me out!" Bolts shouted back.

"If you don't quit acting like a baby, I'll give you something to cry about."

"Just try it big man, I'm ready for you now." Bolts said, while standing up.

"Alright, both of you stop it. We're here." Specks said.

The bus pulled into a driveway with a warehouse. The warehouse had the lights on bright as if people was still working late hours.

Mole took his Y-Pod from his ear and asked a question. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"We'll soon find out," Speck answered while getting up from the drivers seat. "Tank got started on unloading the money."

"Got it"

Tank opened the back door of the bus and started to throw the bags of money on the floor. When he was done, the rest of the gang walked towards the warehouse entrance. Specks opened the door and walked inside the warehouse. Soon, his partners followed him, money in hand.  
Speck discovered that no one else was present and decided to shout.

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE?"

After a second of silence a voice spook.

"I'm glad you made it gentlemen, and let me be the first to say,  
congratulations on a job well done."

A human figure then walked into the light from the shadows.

"Huh?" Mole asked shocked.

"You!" Tank shouted.

"What the?!" Bolts shouted as well.

Specks just simply smiled. "It was a piece of cake... Joelle."

Return to Top #top 


	15. Act 15 A Change

*Act 15: A Change*

The four young criminals looked at the young girl in front of them,  
however, the girl looked a lot different than the one they have been seeing for the past week. Oh, the girl was indeed Joelle Richards, but gone was the pretty, designer, dresses. She put her pretty red hair into a couple of pigtails going down each side of her head. She wore a blue shirt, with a pair of blue jean pants, and blue shoes to match. Her green eyes, normally looking kind and warm, was instead very cold and experienced, like she'd been though many things an average teen hasn't.

"Well, are you going to just stand there, or are we going to do business?  
Joelle asked.

The boys noticed that her normal soft spoken voice, was replaced by a strong commanding tone. Still in disbelief Tanks answered Joelle's question with a question.

"Are you really our contact to the boss?"

Joelle rolled her eyes. "No, I'm your date for tonight."

"Reall... Hey!" Tank shouted realizing she was being sarcastic.

"HAHA! Blockhead." Bolts insulted.

"What did you just call me?"

"Boys!" Specks shouted getting their attention. "You're embarrassing us in front of our business associate."

Joelle smirked. "Business associate? I like that Specks."

Specks smiled back.

"They say looks can be deceiving, but damn." Mole began. "How long have you been working for the boss, Joelle?"

"First of all, don't say my name in here. Who knows if someone is listening. Second, if you must address me by name, call me Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Specks asked blinking.

"Yes. My boss gave me that name, because he said I was a bright light that blinds my victims from our crimes." Phoenix then looked back at Mole. "To answer your question, I've been working with the boss for three years now."

"I heard that this guy never works with the same person twice." Specks said.

"That's true most of the time, but he does have a few people he trust,  
I'm one of them."

"Okay, so how is this going to go down?" Bolt asked getting impatient.

"First, I need to count the money, then give you thirty percent of it.  
How you split that money is up to the four of you.

Tank walked over and lifted the heavy bag full of money. He walked over to a big table in the warehouse. The rest of the gang, and phoenix followed him. He emptied one of the bags on the table, then he went back and got another bag.

When Tanks was finished, Phoenix started counting the money.

"I guess we don't have to worry about that belt, Fillmore. You have him wrapped around your finger." Specks said smirking.

"Oh, that's right HAHAHAHA!" Tank laughed.

"What about his partner, that Goth chick?" Mole wondered.

"Don't worry about her." Phoenix answered. "She's too jealous and emotional over Fillmore to discover anything wrong with me."

"You mean she's in love with that pop bottle glasses nerd?" Tank asked

"Apparently so."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The counting continued for a little over an hour before Phoenix was finished.

"A very well done job if I do say so myself boys." Phoenix smiled looking over the money. "The boss will be very pleased with this. He might even hire you for another job, someday."

"Tell him he can count on us to do a job right, no matter what it is."  
Specks confidently said.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Phoenix smiled. "Okay this is your cut boys.  
A nice one hundred and fifty thousand dollars to split amongst yourselves. I'd say that's quite a payday."

"I definitely can agree to that." Bolts said, while getting excited.

"Nice" Mole agreed.

"I'm pleased with the pay Phoenix, and it was a pleasure doing business with your employer." Specks said also happy.

"Great, now please gather your share of the heist money and have a nice day"

"What are you going to do?" Tank asked.

"Give the rest of the money to the boss, duh."

"Heheheheh!" Bolts chuckled.

Tank gave him a mean look, then looked back at Phoenix. "I meant after that?"

Phoenix looked him up and down. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere and... you know...  
celebrate?" Tank asked blushing a little.

"I'm already taken big boy. Besides, I don't date the help." Phoenix winked.

"Tank gather the money and let's go. We wasted enough time here."  
Specks, commanded.

"Yeah, okay." Tank began putting their share of money in the bag with a slight sad look on his face.

*X*

Soon, the young teenagers were done gathering the money. They gave Phoenix one last goodbye before leaving. When she was sure they were gone, Phoenix took out her cell phone. She dialed a private number.  
After a couple of rings, the phone is answered.

"Yes?" The muffled voice said on the other end.

"I got the money ready to pick up."

"Good. Did you give those boys their proper cut?"

"Yes they got thirty percent of it as agreed."

"Excellent. I'll send some of my guys to pick it up. I knew having you on my team was the smartest decision I ever made. I still remember back when I gave you an offer to work for me." You were such a straight-arrow then. Miss Justice to the rescue, hehehehe."

"I never regretted it, sir. I now live a comfortable life because of you."

"And you'll continue to do so, as long as you remain loyal to me." The muffled voice said.

"It's not you I'm loyal to, it's the money you pay me, and you pay very well."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Spoken like the true ice queen I've come to cherish. If only you were eight years older."

"I'll take my cut out now if you don't mind." Phoenix said coldly.

"Go right ahead doll. I know you're not stupid enough to try and cheat me. Enjoy yourself with the money. Life means nothing if you can't have fun I always say."

"Don't worry boss, I always have fun with money." Phoenix replied with a cocky smirk.

"I'm sure you do. Goodbye."

"Bye"

Phoenix hung the cell phone up and walked back over to the table of money. She started taking out her share which was fifteen percent of the total amount. As she was gathering her money, however, she couldn't help but think about her boss's words and remembered those days before turning to a life of crime.

*Rondale Middle School*

"STOP! YOU! TWO! GET BACK! HERE!" Joelle screamed as she ram after the guilty students for planting a stink bomb in the bathroom toilet. The bomb had flooded the second floor school with a powerful smell that cleared all the classrooms. After investigating the matter for two days,  
Joelle was finally able to track down the ones responsible.

"Screw you princess. We're out of here!" One of the students said.

"Yeah, red you're too slow." the other guilty student added.

They were running down the main part of Frontman Street. Rondale Middle School didn't have the huge open fields and areas like X Middle School.  
The fronts doors of the school lead right to the main neighborhood streets.

Joelle was gaining ground on the students, but they ran across the street into another neighborhood. Fortunately, Joelle grew up in this part of the area and knew these streets like the back of her hand. She cut through and alley, and before the two students knew it, Joelle was just a couple of feet behind them.

"GIVE IT UP! YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" The lone safety patroller screamed. She took out a rope from her safety bag and aimed it at one of the students.  
When she was close enough, Joelle quickly tossed the rope at the students feet tripping him.

"NOOOOOO!" The student screamed as he went down. Before he could get back up, Joelle was on top of him.

"GOTCHA!" She shouted confidently. She took the same rope and tied his hands together.

While she was doing this, the student saw his friend still running from the law of Rondale. "HELP ME!" The student screamed, but his partner kept running, not looking back.

"Some friend you have." She tied the end of the rope to a street pole.  
"I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere." Joelle winked.

She continued to run after the other student. Joelle wasn't concerned about him getting a head start, she was use to this sort of thing. In fact, because of all the running, she became a star on the school track team. Being a safety patroller was definitely a great way to stay in shape. Almost immediately she caught up to the other student. The student ran into an alley behind Smith's corner store. Joelle, smiled because she knew the alley lead to a dead end.

"DAMN!" The student screamed realizing he was trapped. He turned around only to see Joelle smiling at him with a second rope.

"Time to join your partner in detention." She walked towards the him showing the rope.

"Just try it, belt." He ran towards Joelle. He threw a punch, but she easily dodged it and kneed the student in the goring.

"Oww, You bitch!" The student grabbed his mid-section in pain.

"And then some." Joelle replied, while quickly taking his hands and tying them with the rope.

*X*

Principal Phillips was sitting at his office desk, when the door suddenly opened. He looked up to see Joelle enter with both the students responsible for the stink bomb.

"Here they are, sir. These are the guys who set off that stink bomb on Tuesday. They tried to get away, but as you can see, I captured them."

"Great work, Joelle. You're an Angel. Ever since you became our school safety patrol, this school is slowly regaining order."

"I enjoy doing it, sir. I want this school to become a better place of learning as much as you do."

"I only wish all the students here were as good as you are, Joelle. If they were, Rondale could've been one of the top public schools in the country."

Joelle blushed. "Please sir, I'm not that special."

"Yeah, please. You're making me sick," one of the students said.

The principal looked at him. "If you think you're sick now, imagine how you'll feel after six months of detention." Phillips then looked back at Joelle and smiled. "You can leave them here with me."

"Okay, sir." She untied their knots and puts the ropes back into her safety bag. Without saying another word, the patroller left the office.

The young girl walked down the hallway of her school. She looked around and saw students mostly hanging in the halls, talking amongst themselves, and other students looking at her with hatred. While a pretty girl, Joelle was seen as a square, a goody two shoes, a teachers pet. These were just some of the names students would call her. Even students who didn't commit school offenses saw her as a tool for the static quo. Because of this, Joelle didn't have any friends. Her look was a lot different too. While she would later become a knockout, the Joelle of Rondale looked like a tomboy, with a short ear-length haircut,  
and average street clothes. The young student, however, didn't care. She believed she was planning for her future. At home she was mostly alone because her Dad worked all day and night. Her Mother left them long ago,  
because she fell out of love with Dad and was found having an affair.  
She didn't see her Mother since.

Joelle finally arrived at her next class. Thankfully the rest of the day went on without incident.

*X*

Joelle arrived home at her two bed room apartment. While the apartment was small, Frank Richards was able to fix the place up and make it look like home. Speaking of Frank, Joelle saw that he wasn't home. She went into the kitchen only to find a note next to some money. Joelle picked up the note and read it.

"Sorry honey, I'll be gone most of the day. I left you some money so you can order a pizza."

Joelle put the note down and picked up the twenty dollars. She went into the living room and turned on the television. She flicked the channel to her favorite TV show. She picked up the phone and ordered the pizza.

Five hours passed, and Joelle heard her father walk into the hallway.  
She got up from the couch and went to greet him. However, when she saw him, Joelle noticed a troubled look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" his daughter asked.

Frank looked at his little girl and tied to put on a genuine smile, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine dear. Did you order your pizza?"

"Yes, dad, it was good; I saved you some." Joelle smiled knowing something wasn't right.

"Thanks dear. I'm hungry and didn't feel like cooking - it was quite a busy day." Frank patted his daughter on the head and walked past her into the kitchen.

Joelle went back into the living room and watched television. She knew her Dad was upset about something, but she didn't know why. After a couple of minutes thinking about it, she decided to let it go. It's none of her business anyway, she told herself.

Something was indeed wrong with Frank, however. As he sat down and opened the pizza box, he discovered that his daughter order extra cheese and pepperoni. While he was eating the left over pizza, Frank was trying to find the best way to break the news to his daughter that he was fired from his job. Frank Richards worked at the wood factory for the past five years. The pay was decent enough to pay the rent and put food on the table. Just a month ago, one of the supervisors at the job, alerted people at his work section that they were laying off two hundred and fifty people. Frank found out today that he was one of those people.

Joelle was watching one of the popular teen dramas, when Frank walked into the room.

"Joelle we need to talk." Frank said while sitting on the couch next to her. He took the remote and turned the television off.

Joelle turned and see the same troubled look on his face. "What is it Daddy?"

Frank took a deep breath and broke the bad news. "Joelle, you might see me at home a little more often from now on. The reason for this is... I was fired from my job today."

"What? But why?" Joelle wondered. She thought her dad was a hard worker,  
because that's who he raised her to be.

"Corporate cutbacks. Sometimes the people in charge get rid of you when they feel they used you enough. It has nothing to do with you. Sometimes these people are just cold like that." Frank tried his best to explain to his sad daughter.

"That's not fair!" Joelle shouted. "If you didn't do anything wrong, then they shouldn't have fired you!"

Frank took another deep breath. "I know dear, but sometimes life isn't fair.  
If it was this world would be a much better place."

"What are you going to do?" Joelle asked still angry.

"First, I have to file for unemployment, then I need to find another job before it runs out." Frank smiled. "Don't worry, this isn't as bad as you think."

Joelle, wanting to make her Dad feel better, agreed. "Don't worry,  
you'll bounce back in no time. It's their lost for letting go a great man like you."

Frank laughed, then hugged his daughter. "Thank you for cheering me up.  
Well, I don't want to take up anymore of your time. I'm sure you have plenty of shows to watch." Frank got up and walked towards the bedroom.  
He opened the door to his room and went inside.

Joelle looking at him as he left, said to herself that he would bounce back.

But Frank Richards didn't bounce back. While he was able to get unemployment, he wasn't able to find another job. He went to every job interview he could get. But every time the interview was over, it was either we'll call you, or the position has been filled by someone else.  
He couldn't understand why he couldn't find employment. He was hard working. Frank also built a solid history of giving it his all in the work field. Then one day Frank was watching the news and discovered that unemployment was at an all time high. Many other companies was laying off workers. When Frank heard the numbers he was shocked.

Joelle for her part was being a model student and dedicated safely patroller. Unfortunately, the day her Dad would get dropped from unemployment, was the day the worst crime in Rondale Middle School history would take place.

*X*

Joelle, stressed out and worried about her home life, wasn't ready for the new case she would suddenly find herself in. She was sitting in her homeroom class when Mrs. Walker entered the classroom and make a shocking announcement.

"Students, I'm afraid class is dismissed for the day. All the school teacher edition books are gone, and we will not be able to teach any lessons today."

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Joelle suddenly heard the students yell, but she wasn't happy.

"Silence!" Mrs. Walker shouted getting the attention of the class again.  
"I want you all to get up and leave the room in an orderly fashion. I don't want to see any pushing or shoving, or you will stay behind in detention."

This got the students to obey and leave the class without incident. When Joelle was about to walk her to the door, Mrs. Walker pulled her to the side.

"Young lady, Principal Phillips wants to see you."

"Yes Ma'am," Joelle responded without thinking about it. She knew they were going to need her help on this.

She left the classroom and went to the office. A worked up Principal Phillips was waiting for her.

"Joelle, glad you came. We have a real problem on our hands. I'm sure you heard about the teachers editions being gone?"

"Yes, I did." Joelle answered plainly.

Well, they didn't just disappear, someone had stolen them. Phillips said franticly. "This is bad, because those editions are needed for the whole year. We don't have any backup copies. If we don't find those books,  
our school year is ruined." Phillips then looked at Joelle with pleading eyes. "I'm sure a group of students here are responsible. Please find those teachers editions and the ones who took them.

Joelle smiled at her Principal and accepted the job. "Don't worry, sir.  
I'm all ready on it."

And indeed she was on the case with a vengeance. Joelle, care about getting the teachers editions back, because she wanted to continue making good grades. She believed that doing so was the way to earn a nice job, which would take Dad and her out of the poor house for good.  
She soon discovered that the robbery of the books was a high profile job, much bigger than anything she saw before. Within a couple a weeks,  
Joelle was able to catch some of the guilty party, but she wasn't any step closer to finding the books.

Unfortunately, at the same time, Frank Richards was having disputes with the landlord. He'd been almost a month behind on his rent since unemployment ran out. He kept promising the Landlord the money. At first the landlord gave him the benefit of the doubt because Frank was never late on his rent before. Soon those benefits would run out, however.

With all the turmoil in her life, Joelle would find the day her father got an eviction notice, the most important day of her life.

*X*

"But he can't kick us out!" Joelle shouted almost coming to tears.

"I'm afraid he can dear. He's not getting any money, and it's interfering with his life too." Frank said with a sad, hopeless, look on his face.

"Didn't you tell him about our situation?" Joelle asked.

"Yes I did, but it didn't change his mind. He wants us out in two weeks before the police comes to escort us out."

Joelle began crying. "Why is this happening to us?"

Frank immediately grabbed his daughter and hugged her. "Don't cry dear,  
sometimes life can be rough like this. It's not the end of the world,  
we'll bounce back."

"But, I don't understand. I've always been a good girl." Joelle whined,  
crying harder.

Frank looked at his daughter in the eyes. "Joelle, none of this is your fault. It has nothing to do with you. Never, think it's your fault. Okay?"

Joelle shook her head wiping her tears always. "Okay, Daddy."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Now go to school, okay."

Joelle nodded and left the apartment.

Of course Frank didn't realize that school was pretty unproductive lately because of the missing books. Teachers were now going over lessons they already covered.

As Joelle made her way towards the school, she noticed a group of boys looking at her. They looked older then her, like they were in their late teens. They both wore a black shirt and black pants to match.

The youngest looking of the two approached her. "Hi?"

Joelle looked at him and said nothing.

The guy laughed. "Okay, I'm Sam and this is my best friend Jones. No need to introduce yourself because we already know who you are, Joelle."

The patroller looks up in slight surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"We know a lot of things, like how that prick landlord of yours is about to kick you and your Father out of the apartment."

Now Joelle was really shocked, but she put up a false front. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course we don't." Sam said sarcastically.

"Our boss can make all those problems go away for you, Joelle." Jones said. "He wants to talk to you."

"Your boss?" Joelle then snapped out. "Are you the people behind the teachers editions being stolen?"

"And what if we are little girl?" Jones question with cockiness.

"You have more problems to worry about little girl. Do you think it matters if the books are back in school or not. You won't be there.  
You'll be out on the street eating garbage." Sam commented hit Joelle right in the heart.

"SHUT UP!" Joelle screamed in fury.

"It's the truth girl. However, if you talk with our boss, not only will you be able to stay in school, but your Dad's financial troubles will be over."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we go away. You'll never see us again. You still won't get the books. You'll get kick out of your school, because of tuition. And if you think all that stuff you did for them will keep them from giving you the boot, you haven't been paying attention to your reality lately."

She wanted to disagree, but Sam had a point. They got rid of Dad after all the hard work he did for them. And now the landlord was going to kick her and dad out of the apartment they'd been living in for almost her whole life. Why should she suffer, when they were not. "I will speak to him." Joelle finally said with anger in her voice, but the anger was not toward Sam or Jones.

"You really are a smart girl. That's why the boss chose you. He's on the phone right now waiting." Sam took out a cell phone and handed it to Joelle. "Here you go"

"Hello?" Joelle would hear the muffled voice over the cell phone for the first time, but it wouldn't be the last.

*Caret Avenue Warehouse*

Phoenix memory faded as she heard the warehouse door open. Two guys walk into the building. After approaching Joelle, she saw that the guys were Sam and Jones, now young adults.

Jones walked over to the money in the bag and lifts it. "Is this for us?"

"Yup, that's the money the boss is expecting to see."

"Great," Sam said smiling at her. "It's great that our little Phoenix is so thorough about her jobs."

Jones started walking to the exit and Sam turned to follow. "See you around Phoenix."

Phoenix just waved without saying a word. When they were gone, the young girl turned off all the warehouse lights, grabbed her money, and rushed back home.

Return to Top #top 


	16. Act 16 Trying Again

*Act 16: Trying Again*

Joelle arrived at home. She used the key her father had made and opened the back door. After just taking two steps inside the kitchen, the light suddenly came on. Joelle with her cut of the money still in hand looked up, but not with surprise or fright, but with a smile.

"So, how did it go, honey?" Frank Richards asked his daughter.

"No problems, Dad. The students delivered the money and the boss was pleased." She answered while putting the stack of cash on the kitchen table and began taking the money out. She suddenly felt arms around her waist, as Frank gave Joelle a hug from behind. "Daddy, don't worry,  
I'm fine."

"I know honey. I just worry sometimes. Our life has been wonderful since you started working for this guy, but I wonder if it's all worth it."

"Don't even think like that Dad." Joelle quickly retorted. "You know how things were before I agreed to work for the boss. We were hours away from becoming bums on the street. Now we live in this nice house, in a nice community, and we have money to burn."

Frank took his arms from Joelle's waist and walked to the side of the kitchen table. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He took the money in his hand and began to count it. "I know dear, but I think we made enough money over the years. You don't need to work for him anymore."

"He's a powerful man with connections, Dad. If I stay loyal enough to him, then when I'm an adult, my life is set." Joelle grinned.

"But you have more than enough money to guarantee a good life."

"Not the kind of life I want." Joelle quickly answered.

"What do you mean the kind of life you want?" Frank asked, while stopping his count of hundred dollar bills.

"I plan on starting a crew of my own when I become an adult, and take over the X Community. I already spoke to the boss about it and he said he would give me support." Joelle explained with a dream like expression.

"Now wait just a minute. No daughter of mine is becoming a career criminal. This was only supposed to be temporarily until we got back on our feet." Frank snapped.

"Newsflash, we're already career criminals. Besides, being a good person gets you nowhere in this world. All the people who are on top are the ones who go and do things for themselves - no matter what."

"I can't believe my daughter is talking this way. What did those monsters do to you?"

"They didn't do anything. I see the world for what it is now."

Frank looked hard at Joelle, then looked at the money on the table. "I think this is your last job, Joelle. The next time the boss calls, I'm personally going to tell him it's over."

"No! You can't do that!" Joelle screamed.

"I can and I will, Joelle." Frank stood. "When I first went along with this, I was desperate. I didn't realize I was giving up my daughter's soul."

"Dad, you can't give all this up; we came so far; we're now richer beyond our wildest dreams - you can't turn back now."

"Yes we can, Joelle. Besides, it's only a matter of time before we're caught. It's best to get out now."

"But Dad-"

"I don't want to hear it. My mind is made up." Frank turned and walked towards the dining room. "I'll count the rest of the money tomorrow. I don't want to be around it right now." He then left the kitchen and went to his room upstairs.

Joelle watched as her father left the kitchen. "Sorry old man, but you can't stop me. I'm already in too deep - deeper then you'll ever know."

*X*

School was only delayed for two hours the next day, before the doors were once again opened to students. The heist was still the talk of the whole town, and the local news. This, however, didn't bother Principal Folsom. She was determined to get order back in her school and continue on as if nothing happened. It was the reason why she was currently standing in front of the whole student body in the auditorium. As she looked over the students, she tried to guess which ones could pull something like this off, but she just couldn't see it. The only student brave enough, and smart enough, was Cornelius Fillmore. It couldn't be him, however, could it? She looked at Fillmore as he sat next to Ingrid and the rest of the patrol clan talking. She then thought back to how Fillmore couldn't come up with clues or even a lead in the case she gave him. It wasn't like him at all to slack off. Could he have been misleading the school the whole time preparing for this crime? She hated to cast suspicion of him, but she had nothing to go on accept him.

Fillmore must've felt Folsom's eyes on him, because he looked up and making eye contact with her. After a second, he smiled and went back to talking with Ingrid.

"Yes, I'll need to talk with him after my speech," she told herself.  
She looked to the side to see Peabody standing a couple of feet beside her, along with five security guards.

Folsom turned back to the students and began to speak. "Attention students? I'm here to welcome you back to X Middle School. Now, I'm sure many of you heard about what happened here over the weekend. Yes, some cowardly criminals robbed our lunch treasury. They have dishonored the school, and they have dishonored themselves. I promised you, they won't get away with this. Fortunately, there is some good news. The Mayor of X Community has donated some money along with many others to put back into the treasury. Because of this school lunch isn't cancelled.

"YAY!" The students cheered. Even though most didn't like school lunch,  
they felt that supporting their school was important right now.

"That's right, these thugs didn't slow us down one bit, and soon, they'll be behind bars where they belong. The Police are looking into the matter, but I will also assign my safety patrol to keep an eye out." She looked at Fillmore for a moment. "So everything is under control. Go enjoy our learning facilities. We're ranked number one in the country after all, and this cowardly act won't change that. For X is the community of excellence - dismissed!" The Principal signaled to Peabody,  
and both of them with the guards behind them, left the auditorium.

*X*

Fillmore and Ingrid were walking back to the patrol office while the other students around them went their separate ways to their classes.

"It looks like we might get another chance to catch these guys,  
Fillmore." Ingrid said.

"Maybe, we'll see." Fillmore began to responding. "If the ones responsible are students of this school, then I definitely want to catch them."

"Fillmore!" Vallejo ran up to the pair. "Folsom just told me she wants you in her office, now."

The Safety Patrollers looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, Sir. We're on our way. Fillmore said with confidence.

Ingrid shook her head happily and the two quickly walked to her office.

Unseen by the two, Joelle watched as her beau and her rival walk toward the main hall. The expression of her face was unreadable though.

*X*

Folsom was sitting at her desk with Peabody by her side, when the safety patrollers walked into her office.

"Close the door behind you, please." Folsom told the two.

Ingrid sat down in one of the chairs while Fillmore closed the door. He walked over and joined his partner in the seat next to her.

"As you heard, I'm once again asking the help of the safety patrol. I hope the police could solve this case, but something tells me, that in the end, it's going to be people like you that find out what really happened, right, Fillmore?"

Fillmore readily agreed. "Yes, Mama. You can count on us to solve this case"

"Maybe it would get solved a lot quicker if you weren't on it." Folsom then said with a hard face.

Both patrollers looked at each other.

"What do you mean, Miss Folsom?" Fillmore asked confused.

"That's Principal Folsom to you. What I mean is you not coming up with anything, before this heist happened. I mean you letting Pete out of your sight, and him getting mugged because of it. I mean you dropping the ball ON EVERY LEVEL!" She finished screaming.

"Now, wait a minute." Ingrid injected. "That's not fair. Fillmore did the best he could. These people are unlike anyone he's dealt with before."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Ingrid! I only care about results! Why,  
didn't I get any before the crime, Fillmore?" Folsom continued.

"Principal please? I tried the best I could. I didn't stop the heist,  
but I can still bring the criminals to justice." Fillmore said in an almost pleading voice.

"Yeah, right." Folsom rolled her eyes. "How do I know you're not the one who did the crime in the first place?"

"WHAT?" Fillmore said standing up.

"SIT DOWN!" The Principal screamed.

Peabody, watching the scene in front of him, turned up his nose at Fillmore. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did do it. You know how I feel,  
I never trusted him. Once a delinquent, always a delinquent."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Ingrid shouted. "Fillmore would never do such a thing. He's a proud safety patroller!"

"You don't know Fillmore like I do little girl." Peabody responded.  
"He's the most sneakiest, cleverest, meanest, student in this school."

"No! He-"

"Stop it, Ingrid." Fillmore suddenly said while sitting back down.

"But, Fillmore, you can't let them put the blame for this on you." Ingrid said to her partner with anger.

"They're right, though; I was a nasty delinquent." Fillmore said, softly.

"So the snake finally comes clean." Peabody smirked.

"I said was, pencil neck."

"Watch your mouth Fillmore. I'll personally throw you out of this school,  
myself." Peabody boasted.

"Silence, Peabody." Principal Folsom said. "If anyone is going to kick someone out of this school, it'll be me doing the kicking, understand?"  
She looked at Peabody with a sharp eye.

"Yes. I understand." Peabody answered while still looking hard at Fillmore.

"Do you want my badge and belt, Principal? Is that what this meeting is about." Fillmore got up from his seat. He began to undo his belt.

Ingrid turned away in sadness.

Peabody smiled.

Folsom just looked on.

"I take full responsibility for not solving the case, or not protecting Pete. I will no longer be a safely patroller." He finally undid the belt and handed it to Folsom. But understand this. "No matter how bad I was back then, I would've never hurt Pete like they did, and I would never robbed this school."

Folsom, looked in Fillmore's eyes, then smiled. "Now that's the Fillmore I was looking for. Put your belt back on patroller, you still have work to do."

Ingrid, Fillmore, and Peabody looked at Folsom in shock.

"But, I thought you didn't want me on this case anymore?" Fillmore asked.

"I just wanted to see where your heart was at, Fillmore. I'll give you another chance at this. Find me something, anything that might help solve this case, the sooner the better."

"Well, we do have a lead." Ingrid said happy again.

"What kind of lead?"

"We believe that a couple of students might be responsible for Pete's mugging." Fillmore started.

"If our guess is right, then getting them could lead us to the masterminds behind this heist." Ingrid finished.

Who are these students?! Folsom shouted.

"Please, we can't say yet. If these students are guilty, then they might find out we're on to them if we told you now. Let us watch them for a while, and see if they make a mistake." Fillmore explained.

Folsom looked for a moment. Then shock her head. "I understand. Follow your leads, and take action quickly."

Both patrollers nodded.

"Okay, dismissed!"

Fillmore took his belt back and walked out of the office with Ingrid while putting it on. When both students left, Principal Folsom looked up at Peabody and smirked.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just don't understand why you still trust that troublemaker?"  
Peabody wondered.

"Because, Fillmore, has never let anyone down, even when he was bad. He's good now, and motivated to track these guys down. I just had to remind him who he is."

"But Principal Folsom!"

"Are you questioning me, Peabody?"

Peabody looked at Folsom and knew the argument was over. "No, Ma'am, I'm sure you know what you're doing."

"Never forget that. Now what's the next agenda for today?"

Peabody started talking as the Principal of X Middle School took out some documents and started writing in them.

*X*

Fillmore and Ingrid walked down the hall of the east wing of the school.  
They went inside the safety patrol office. The moment they stepped inside,  
Vallejo walked up to them.

"So, what did Folsom want, Fillmore?" He asked.

"She put us back on the case. She gave us another chance to find these guys. If we fail this time, the whole patrol gets fired." Fillmore answered with worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure she would do it too. This case is a lot more serious then the others." Vallejo said. "Our school was robbed, and an important student got hurt, and possibly crippled."

"We'll get them, sir. There won't be any distractions this time. Right Fillmore?" Ingrid gave her partner a knowing look, which Vallejo easily caught.

Fillmore looked at Ingrid, the smiled. "No, I'm back to normal, Ingrid,  
don't worry."

"Great to hear it, I guess." Vallejo cut in. "Do you know where to start?"

"Actually, I believe we do. I'm going to start watching Jason." Fillmore said.

"And I'll start watching Roger." Ingrid also replied.

"You believe that fight with Jimmy had something to do with this crime?"

"Maybe a stretch, but I definitely think they had something to do with Pete's attack if nothing else." Fillmore answered.

"What happened to Jimmy, anyway?" Ingrid asked.

"Suspended for two weeks. Folsom was going to expel him, but after finding out Jimmy was a close friend of the hero quarterback, she showed mercy." Vallejo said, while rolling his eyes.

"That should make Pete happy."

"Yeah, I was hoping he would go though. That guy is nothing but trouble."

"Maybe, but now he might be a key into Pete's attack." Ingrid said.

"Well, what are you just standing there for? Get to work. Folsom is going to want results quick this time." Vallejo commanded.

"I'm on it" Fillmore acknowledged.

"Yes, sir." Ingrid acknowledged.

*X*

Outside the school, Ingrid and Fillmore are seen going their separate ways. Unknown to them, Joelle was looking on. She was following the pair since she first spotted them.

"Oh, no you don't Fillmore. I can't have you screwing up the heist." She thought while looking on. She knew Fillmore was a threat again, because at one time, she was the same way. "I better warn those losers.  
Normally, I wouldn't care anymore, but I could get named with them."

Joelle ran off in the direction of the Book Club first, hoping to reach Roger, before it was too late.

Return to Top #top 


	17. Act 17 A Witness

Act 17: A Witness

Joelle took a quick short cut while watching Ingrid out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn't let her get to Roger before her. Roger seemed like the strong willed type, the type that wouldn't let Ingrid or Fillmore for that matter get to him. Truth be told, she didn't even know whom the students were the boss hired to pull off the heist. She was just told to meet up with them and collect the money. She was a little surprised when the quiet, nerdy looking, Roger was not only involved,  
but seemed to be the leader of the crew. Of course, she never showed it.

She hopped a couple of fences and hid behind the chess building. Ingrid stopped for a moment and looked in her direction. Was I spotted? Joelle wondered. She slowly looked out the side of the building and was Ingrid talking to one of the cheerleaders. Joelle was about to breathe a sigh of relief when-

"JOELLE!"

The redhead quickly turned around and looked.

"Whoa, did I scare you?" The candidate asked, with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, you caught me off guard a little bit." Joelle answered in an angry tone. She gave a quick look back Ingrid's direction and saw that the patroller was still talking to the cheerleader. She turned back towards the candidate. "What do you want, Amy? I'm kind of busy."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you'd like to hang out after school with me and a couple of the girls." Amy asked shyly.

Joelle rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I don't have time to hang out right now, maybe another time." Joelle looked once again from the side of the building and saw Ingrid walking away a little while still talking and laughing with the cheerleader.

"But the finals for the new cheerleaders is coming up, and I thought we'd all hang out as a good luck celebration for making it this far."  
Amy explained in an almost pleading voice.

"Sorry Amy, I don't have time to hang. I got to go now, excuse me."  
Joelle said running away.

"But, Joelle!" Amy screamed. She watched Joelle continue to run. "What was that about? Oh well, the girls won't be happy." Amy turned and walked away sadly.

"That little bitch. She almost screwed everything up." Joelle growled while still running.

X

Once again, she was ahead of Ingrid and finally reached the book club.  
She couldn't go in through the front because Ingrid might spot her. So,  
instead she went into the members only entrance. Luckily, Roger was right there with a basket full of new books and magazines he was about to roll out.

"Roger!" Joelle called out.

The leader of the heist crew turned and looked in the direction of the one who called him. He's a little surprised to see Joelle there. What does she want? He thought to himself. Fixing his glasses, the book club student walked over to the pretty redhead smiling.

"The mighty Phoenix, I'm honored to once again be in your presence. And to think, you might've forgotten all about me." Roger smirked confidently.

"It's Joelle now, genius; never say that name again while we're students at this crappy school. Do you hear me?" she ended with a shout.

Roger backed up a little. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. I was just trying to greet you with respect," the book club member explained, smiling shyly now.

"Save it. I'm just here to warn you that Ingrid is on her way here to question you about the fight with Jimmy. She should be here any minute now." Joelle explained.

"So what? I'm not worried about Ingrid or that fool Fillmore. They have nothing on me. Everyone saw that it was Jimmy who attacked me first."

"Well, start worrying. Both of them were just put back on the case of the treasury heist. I have no doubt that the two of them are determined to find the guilty ones responsible now."

"They failed before, they'll fail again." Roger said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever, you just keep my name out of your mouth, and you make sure your friends do the same. Can you handle that?"

"So that's what this is about. You don't give a damn about us; you just want to keep for getting caught." Roger shook his head. "You're a cold fish, honey."

"The coldest fish you'll ever want to meet if you cross me Roger. I'm above you and your petty crew. Be grateful the boss was kind enough to even give you such a profitable job." Joelle said smirking.

"Why you little-"

"Roger!" A boy student suddenly came into the backroom. He saw Joelle and blushed. "Hi Joelle," the student waved.

Joelle just smiled back at the boy.

"What do you want, Chris?" Roger asked getting annoyed.

"Ingrid from the safety patrol wants to speak to you."

"Tell her I'll be right there." Roger commanded.

But Chris just stood there.

"What are you waiting for?" Roger shouted.

"Oh, sorry, I'll tell her." Chris quickly left.

"I'm getting tired of these pathetic geeks." Roger said sighing.

Joelle giggled. "You mean you're not one of them, Roger?" She then gave him a look like she's calling him a hypocrite.

"No actually, this is just my cover right now. I'm known in the underground for being one of the most ruthless delinquents. Anyone in the know, knows about me."

"Oh! Do tell." Joelle commanded, faking interest.

"I was once only second to Fillmore in my crimes. That was before Folsom crack down on us, and Fillmore sold out, the punk. The only difference was that most people knew who Fillmore was. As for me, I was mostly underground. His ex-partner found me out. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be taking advantage of X middle school." Roger explained with pride and regret.

"Interesting, just how bad was Fillmore?" Joelle wondered.

Roger looked her up and down. "He was considered the best, but I disagree since he sold out and went straight. I'm really, the best delinquent X had ever seen, not HIM!" Roger finished in anger.

"I see." Joelle said, thinking. "Well, you better get going before Ingrid wonders what's taking you so long. Just remember", she pointed her finger at Roger, warning him. She turned and left the book club.

"That girl's a real piece of work." Roger thought as he watched her leave.

X

Roger opened the door to the main book area, and saw Ingrid sitting down and reading a book. I guess I kept her waiting quite a bit. Well,  
good, he thought smirking. He approached the female patroller. "You wanted to see me?" Roger said loud on purpose.

Ingrid, sensing it, looked at Roger with annoyance. "Yes, I hope I wasn't disturbing anything important." She gave a fake smile.

"Oh, not at all, Ingrid. That is your name right?" he asked smiling.

She nodded.

"I'm always willing to help out a safety patroller. What can I do for you?" Roger asked keeping his fake smile.

"You can start by telling me what that fight between you and Jimmy was about." Ingrid demanded.

"It's nothing to worry about really. Jimmy and me just don't like each other. It was only a matter of time, before we would fight over something stupid." Roger answered, plainly.

"If I guess correctly, Jimmy was fighting for his friend Pete's sake.  
Why was that?" Ingrid continued.

"Pete and I are good friends. Jimmy just can't stand it. He feels he's Pete's best friend and no else shouldn't come between them. He's obsessive like that." Roger explained shaking his head.

"If that's true, why didn't he try to beat you up before Pete's tragic mugging? Why did he fight you afterwards?" Ingrid wondered.

"Because like I said, Jimmy's obsessive. So of course he would convince himself that his mugging was my fault." Roger quickly answered acting sad.

Ingrid wasn't buying any of it. Mainly because of how Jimmy was acting before Pete was attacked. He warned them that Pete's life was in danger because of what he told her that night after the date. She still couldn't understand how anyone would've known though. Something definitely didn't add up.

"So you're telling me that the only reason Jimmy attacked you is because of his jealousy of your friendship to Pete?"

"Well, I can't imagine any other reason why." Roger answered faking ignorance.

"What about Jason? Why did he help you that day? The Jason I know, takes great pleasure in bullying and beating up geeks like you." Ingrid asked harshly.

Roger looked at Ingrid with anger, but answered anyway. "Jason and me have an understanding. I help him with his schoolwork so he can stay on the wrestling team, and in return, he or any jock for that matter don't pick on me. That's why he helped me that day. He was holding up his end of the bargain."

Ingrid gave an understanding smile but inside she thought, how convenient. "Well, thank you for taking this time to answer some of my questions, Roger. I'll leave you to your work now."

"Glad to help in anyway Ingrid, and personally, I hope you catch the people responsible for hurting Pete."

Ingrid just smiled and turned to leave. Under her breath however, she said "Be careful what you wish for Roger."

Outside the book club the boy who said his name was Chris approached her.

"Was he able to tell you anything?"

"No, not really, why?" Ingrid wondered.

"Because I was afraid you might've thought he was one of the guilty.  
Roger has been nothing but a good friend to Pete." Chris said defending the guy he thought was his friend.

"Is that so?" Ingrid asked looking bored.

"Yes, in fact Roger and three of his friends met Pete the night he was attacked and-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ingrid suddenly shouted.

Chris started to look nervous. "Nothing - never mind. He turned to walk back into the building but Ingrid stopped him."

"You said Roger and three of his friends met Pete that night?"

"Um, yes, but it's not what you think. They greeted each other like friends after school. I'm sure Roger had nothing to do with what happened later that night to Pete. Roger is a great guy. Always helpful any way he can be." Chris said while secretly cursing his big mouth.

"Did you hear them say anything while they were at the book club?"  
Ingrid asked next.

Chris hesitated for a moment.

"Don't worry Roger is not in any trouble. What you tell us can help us find the real culprits." Ingrid said.

"Well, they we're talking about going to get a pizza. That's all I can remember." Chris answered softly.

'A Mario's pizza employee found Pete after he was attacked,' Ingrid remembered. "Chris? Don't tell anyone what you just told me, especially not Roger."

"But why?" Chris wondered.

"Because, I don't want to worry him about anything. Like you said, he's innocent. Thank you for your time." Ingrid began leaving the book club area.

"No problem. I hoped I helped some."

Ingrid smirked. "More then you know."

X

Fillmore had his own line of questioning to do. He went to the gym area and looked for the wrestling team. Fillmore like Ingrid decided to question Jason about his involvement in the fight between Roger and Jimmy. It doesn't take him long to find the team gathered around a huge mat. The wrestling coach was showing the students one of the many holds you could put on an opponent to beat him by submission. Fillmore looked in the crown until he spotted Jason standing with a group of guys talking and joking about the poor boy in the coaches submission hold. As Fillmore walked toward Jason he realized how tall and muscular the wrestler really was. He suddenly remembered the guard at the bank claiming he was attacked by a big muscular man from behind.

Jason saw Fillmore walking toward him. "Oh, great." He said out loud.

"What's up, Jason?" One of the guys beside him asked.

He doesn't say anything, just continued to look in front of him with anger.

Soon the guys realized what was bugging Jason and walked in front of him.  
They approached Fillmore.

"What do you want over here, Belt? One guy said.

"Isn't wrestling a bit out of your league?" Said the other.

Fillmore smirked. "Actually, I can throw down a little, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to talk to Jason. Now excuse me."

"What do you want with him, belt?" One of the guys asked getting in his way again.

Fillmore gave a look of frustration. "That's none of your business. Now get out of my way before I take you down to Folsom's office."

"Make us, belt."

Fillmore looked towards Jason who just shrugged his shoulders in amusement.

The guys began to walk toward Fillmore with cruel intentions. Just before they were about to attack a ready Fillmore. The coach interrupted.

"What's going on here, guys." He wondered looking at the fight about to take place.

Fillmore, still staring at the guys, answered. "I'm simply wanted to talk with Jason, sir. It seems like his friends don't want me to, however.  
Why? I don't know."

"Jason, what is this about?" The coach asked his favorite student.

Jason faked innocence's. "I don't know coach. Perhaps if the belt asked nicely, my friends wouldn't have got offended. What do you think?" He asked Fillmore with a smirk.

"I think you need to come with me for a second, Jason." Fillmore replied quickly.

"Jason, go see what Fillmore wants, then come right back. I need you to help me instruct the class." The coach demanded.

"Yes sir." Jason said, giving a salute.

"Follow me, Jason." Fillmore said angrily.

They both leave the gym area and walk down the hallway.

"What do you want from me, belt? A guy like me can't be seen with a butt kissing wimp like you." Jason said rudely.

"Answer my questions as truthfully as possible, then I'll get out of your hair."

"So, ask already!" The wrestler shouted.

"Why did you interfere with the fight between Roger and Jimmy? Isn't Roger a wimp?"

He maybe a wimp, but he's one I need right now. He helps me with my homework and upcoming tests.

"How nice of him." Fillmore said with sarcasm. He knew a prepared answer when he heard one.

"Whatever, is that all you wanted to know?"

"No. I have another question, then I'll leave you alone." Fillmore said nicely.

"Fine, go ahead." Jason said yawning.

"Just how strong are you, really?" Fillmore asked looking at the big boys frame. "Let's say how much can you bench press?"

"I can bench press about 250 pounds now, but 400 hundred is my goal."  
Jason answered proudly. "I'm a lot stronger than you, punk."

"Indeed." Fillmore smirked. "Guess it wouldn't be a problem for a strong guy like yourself to knock a grown man out if you wanted to."

"Ha! I already did, quite a few times." Jason boasted proudly. "No one messes with me and gets away with it."

"Really?" Fillmore said acting impressed.

"Really. In fact I messed this one guy up over the weekend."

"Who was that?" Fillmore asked hoping the dumb jock would take the bait.

"He was-" Jason suddenly caught himself. "It's not important, belt. Now if you're done, I got some punks to hurt."

Disappointed, Fillmore let the jock go. "Okay, thank you for your time Jason. You can leave now."

Jason turned to leave, but then a nasty thought entered his mind. He waited until Fillmore was about to turn the corner. "Fillmore!" He shouted.

The safety patroller turns around.

"Say hello to Joelle for me? HAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!" He laughed as he reentered the gym.

Fillmore just stared for a second then left the gym hallway.

*X*

Both Ingrid and Fillmore regrouped back at the office. Ingrid was at Fillmore desk as the two of them went over what they learned from today's events.

"So what did you gather from Roger, Ingrid?" Fillmore asked in a serious tone.

"Well, Roger claims Jimmy attacked him out of jealously, but I don't buy it. I think something a lot deeper is going on here. And you won't believe the lucky break I got." She finished smiling

Fillmore's eyebrows rose.

"Just as I was leaving, one of the book club members claimed he saw Pete with Roger and three other guys the very night he was attacked."

Fillmore smiled proudly. "Looks like we got our first break in the case.  
Who's the guy that told you this?"

"Chris," Ingrid answered smiling. "He even said he overheard them talking about going out for pizza. Do you know what this means?"

Fillmore nodded proudly. "Definitely Ingrid. The news said a worker at Mario's pizza found Pete batted and bruised near the place, after she got off her shift and was walking home. What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing else, he started to become afraid for Roger. He thought he might've been getting him in trouble. I asked him not to tell Roger what he told me."

"You think that was wise?"

"Of course. If Chris gets attacked next, that would mean Roger was involved somehow. We can't take Chris in for protection yet. It would cause too much commotion at the book club if Chris keeps his mouth shut he should be fine." Ingrid said with confidence. She then looked at Fillmore in the eyes. "What about you? What did you get from Jason?"

"Nothing much. He gave the same excuse for Roger. He claims that Roger is helping him with school, so he had to protect him. He did admit that he's knocked grown men out before and even did so this weekend.  
Interesting huh?"

Yes, we're getting somewhere all right. I have no doubt that the heist and the attack on Pete is connected somehow. I just can't find that missing link yet." Ingrid said, while playing with her hair.

Well, I know what we're going to do next. We're going to Mario's pizza to question that worker. Then we are going to visit Pete. I think it's time he told us what really happened to him that night.

"You think he'll finally talk." Ingrid asked.

"We'll see." Fillmore said with something more serious on his mind.

Ingrid sensed this but doesn't say anything. Instead she just went back to her desk. She looked out the corner of her eye still wondering what Fillmore was thinking about.

What he was thinking about, was Jason's last words about Joelle. But more importantly, the sinister laugh after it.

Return to Top #top 


	18. Act 18 Putting the Pieces Together

A/N: Hello readers, I'm back once again. I know it's been years since I wrote another chapter to this Fillmore fanfiction. What can I say, life has a way of distracting you. However, I like to finish what I start, so for those who still care, this story will be finished. If you're still interested, please enjoy.

ACT 18: Putting the Pieces Together.

Fillmore and Ingrid decided to question the waitress at Mario's Pizza. The one who found Pete Sander battered and bruised. They arrived in front of the popular pizza place and noticed it was very busy.

"Ingrid, did you know the name of the waitress?" Fillmore asked his partner.

The safety patroller looks at her partner. "I think her name was Susie."

They both walk past the crowd waiting for their orders, and headed for the employees only section. They walked passed workers until they reached the main office. The owner Mario was sitting at his office, going over some paper work.

"Excuse me Sir?" Fillmore began, as he walked in the room with his partner. "I like to ask you a question if you don't mind."

Mario looked up at the two young teens. "What can I do for you kids. If you're looking for a job, there's applications near the front of the store."

Ingrid smiled. "No, Mr. Mario it's nothing like that. We just wanted to ask you about one of your workers."

"Just call me Mario, little lady. Mr. Mario makes me sound like an old fart." The Pizza owner finished, laughing a little.

"We're hoping you can tell us if Susie was working today, and if not, when can you expect her back." Fillmore questioned.

Mario shook his head. "Susie is actually working right now. Why do you need to speak to her?"

"We just have some question about a guy she saw, when she finished her shift some time ago."

"You're talking about when she found that X Middle School football player mugged?" Mario questioned with this eyebrow raised. He then noticed the orange belts for the first time. "Oh, I see, you're the safety patrol from X Middle School."

Both safety patrollers nodded.

"Okay, wait here."

Mario got up and left his office. About five minutes later, Mario came back, this time with a girl in her late teens.

"Susie, these are the two patrollers I was talking about. They want to ask you about finding that kid who was brutally attacked." Mario explained.

Susie looked at both Fillmore and Ingrid, then smiled. "Okay. I'll help out anyway I can."

"I'll leave you three alone." Mario left the office again, closing the door behind him.

"I'm Fillmore and this is my partner Ingrid." The patroller began. "We're both from X Middle School. The same school the guy who got mugged was from. We're investigating his attack. We believe students from our school was involved somehow."

"Nice to meet you, Fillmore." Susie said while shaking his hand.

"The kid's name is Pete Sander. He was the star quarterback of our schools football team." Ingrid explained, letting Susie know who the victim was.

"I'm sorry, to hear that. He must have been really popular and well liked." Susie said, with slight sadness.

Ingrid rolled her eyes a little, something Susie doesn't miss. "I guess you can say that."

"You were the waiter that night he was attacked. Do you remember anything about that night, before you found him?" Fillmore asked.

Susie thought about it for a moment. "Well, he actually was with four other guys right here."

"You mean he was in Mario's Pizza?" Fillmore continued to question. Taking out a notepad.

"Yes, he was eating pizza and chatting with the other four guys. I assume they were his friends." Susie confirmed remembering that night more clearly.

Ingrid's eyebrows raised a little. "Do you remember what those four guys look like?"

Susie thought some more. Well... One guy had on glasses. He sat beside the victim. Then there was another guy, he was very big, even though I knew he was a teen just like the others.

Fillmore and Ingrid look at each other as Susie continued.

"Then there was this other teen that was very short. Shorter that all the others. The fourth guy looked normal, nothing about him really stood out. He had on a flannel shirt, however." She then looked at both patrollers. "Does any of this help any?"

"It helps a lot, actually." Fillmore said while smiling at Susie.

"Do you remember how long it was before you found Pete?" Ingrid asked.

"Well, after those five left, I still had couple of hours on my shift. Anything could have happened between when they left Mario's Pizza, and when I found him."

When you found him, what did you see? Ingrid asked pressing on.

Susie gave an unpleasant look.

"If it's too much you don't have to answer." Fillmore said, showing concern.

Susie shook her head. "No, it's okay. I was walking home and decided to take a shortcut through the alley. I've been taking that shortcut since I started working at Mario's. As I reached the middle of the alley, I heard moaning and sobbing." Susie closed her eyes tightly. "That's when I noticed a boy on the ground in a pool of blood, with one of his right leg bent completely backwards."

Both Ingrid and Fillmore couldn't help but whence at Susie's description.

"I immediately ran over to help him. I asked him what happened, but he didn't respond. He was in too much pain, I imagine. I told him I would call the police, and I did. About ten minutes later, a couple of cop cars showed up with an ambulance." Susie shook her head in sadness. "It wasn't until they put him on the stretcher that I remembered him as one of the boys I saw in Mario's that night."

What about the other boys, did you see them any where? Fillmore asked.

Susie simply shook her head. "No, I didn't see any of them."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Susie. You helped us a lot." Ingrid said.

Susie shook her head a final time, looking satisfied. "Glad to help. Needless to say, I stopped taking that shortcut after what happed that night. I hope you catch whoever is responsible for that poor boy."

"We will, don't worry about that." Fillmore said with confidence.

All three teens leave the office. Susie headed for the back counter, while Fillmore and Ingrid left the employees only section and out of Mario's pizza. They spot Mario outside having a cigarette.

Mario looked and smiled. "Did she help you any kids?"

Fillmore shook his head. "Very much so, Mario. Thank you."

Mario shrugged his shoulders. "Think nothing of it. I wish you guys good luck. I didn't like it when I heard one of my customers was attacked near here, especially any of my young customers. I hope you find these delinquents."

Fillmore and Ingrid nodded. "We will, Mario." Ingrid said.

"Good." Mario smiled. "Do so, and the next pizza for you two is on the house."

Both patrollers smiled brighten. Mario made the best pizza in all of X Community. With new found resolve, both patrollers left and continued on their way.

**X**

"Okay what did we learn?" Fillmore asked his partner.

"That Pete was hanging out with Roger, Jason, and two others before he was mugged." Ingrid responded without any doubt.

"Exactly. He was hanging out with the same two guys, Jimmy would later fight in the cafeteria. The same two guys he would accuse of hurting Pete." Fillmore shook his head. "It's all starting to make sense."

"But we still don't know how Roger and Jason could have found out about what Pete said. After all, Pete and I was alone when he told me." Ingrid explained looking in thought.

"We're going to see Pete next. Hopefully he'll be in the mood to talk now. Maybe Pete seeing you will encourage him as well."

Ingrid gave Fillmore a cold glance.

Fillmore shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying - we need all the help we can get."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Ingrid said, annoyed.

**X**

Fillmore and Ingrid arrived at X Community Hospital. They both signed their names and headed towards Pete Sander's room. They knocked on the door.

"Come in." Pete's said, seemly in better sprits. This soon changed however, when he saw Fillmore walking into the room.

"I told you belt! I don't know-" Pete started, but suddenly stopped when he saw Ingrid enter the room as well. Pete quickly started to tear up. "NO, DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He yelled at Ingrid.

Ingrid not understanding Pete's actions at first, started to feel a little guilty.

"Damn you, Fillmore, why did you have to bring her here?" Pete continued shouting. "To see me like this?"

Fillmore turned to Ingrid, then looked back at Pete. "I'm sorry, Pete. I didn't know you would react like this." He said, sincerely.

"Bull crap - you did it on purpose. You already have one of the most pretty girls in school. What, Joelle isn't enough for you. Must you have all the pretty girls?"

A light bulb went off in Ingrid's head at the mention of Joelle. She began to put together a theory, a theory, she knew Fillmore wouldn't agree with.

"Pete we're working on an important case. Trust me, us coming here had nothing to do with seeing you weak and defenseless." Ingrid spoke up for the first time.

Pete looked down in sadness.

"It does, however, have everything to with what happened to you." Ingrid continued. "We're here to help bring justice to those who attacked you. We need your help on this, Pete Sander."

Pete gave Ingrid a wanting look, then started to lie again. "I told you, I know nothing about being attacked or why it happened - it just did."

"Cut the crap, Pete." Fillmore began. "We know you was hanging out with Roger and Jason at Mario's Pizza the night you was attacked."

Pete's eyebrows raised. "How did you-" then he suddenly looked away.

Fillmore sensing he was getting somewhere continues. "We also know that it was you who left with Roger and Jason from Mario's Pizza minutes before you was attacked. We have a witness that places all of you there that night."

Pete started to shake becoming more scared. Something Ingrid noticed, but decides to give her two cents.

"I also got information from a witness, that you met up with Roger, Jason, and two others before you left for Mario's pizza." Ingrid said looking sadly at Pete. She still didn't like Pete, that much wouldn't change. But seeing how he was now, from the cocky football hero, to a broken shell of himself, was quite sad.

"And didn't you tell us that you were greeted by Roger, just before you opened your locker and found that threatening note?" Ingrid finished hitting home.

Pete started shaking his head. "SHUT! UP! SHUT! UP! OKAY! JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled. "You don't know anything okay. Just leave me ALONE!"

Fillmore and Ingrid looked at each other.

"We know that Roger, Jason, and those other two guys are the ones that attacked you, Pete. What we don't know it why?" Ingrid said in a soft voice.

"Please just go away." The fallen football hero begged while starting to cry again.

"We're trying to help you, Pete." Ingrid said while walking over to his bed. She made sure not to hit his leg cast, that was sticking out the left side of the bed. "Why are you so afraid of these guys. Your friend Jimmy wasn't afraid. He stood up to them for your sake. Why can't you do the same for yourself?" Ingrid asked almost harshly.

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" Pete said desperately. "If I talk, they'll kill me!"

Ingrid and Fillmore look at each other with surprise.

"Who said they would kill you?" Ingrid asked. "Please, Pete, it's important."

Pete looked at Ingrid getting taken in by her pretty face. "No, Ingrid. Please just leave me alone." Pete looked down sobbing.

Ingrid took Pete's hand and looked strongly at him. "Pete, how can you let these guys take your life away from you. What happened to your dream of being a football star? Do you know how sad everyone was when they found out? What about Coach Haggs? Isn't he the reason you went straight in the first place?"

Pete looked at Ingrid, listening to every word.

"We won't let nothing happen to you, Pete - not this time. We already know it was Roger that set you up, but we need to hear it from your mouth." Ingrid pleaded.

Fillmore just watched his partner in amazement. She was really getting through to him.

Pete looked down and squeezed Ingrid's hand. "I met Roger at the library afterschool." The ex-football player began. "He introduced me to his friends. He suggested we go to Mario's pizza and catch up." Pete looked up at Ingrid.

Ingrid shook her head in approval. Pete continued to confess what happened that night.

"At first we were talking about all kinds of things. Roger was talking about what he was doing during the time he wasn't in school. He told me how he met his other friends. Jason, David, Alrondo. They all seemed so nice."

"Wait a minute." Fillmore interrupted. "Did you say David and Alrondo?"

Pete nodded his head.

Fillmore remembered Alrondo. He was a short guy he use to do infiltrating jobs with. Now it all made sense when Susie said there was a really short guy with him. "Do you remember what David looks like?" He asked the football players.

Pete nodded sadly. "They both take the same Shop class over on the eastside. He likes flannel shirts a lot."

Fillmore was happy. It was all starting to fall into place.

"What happened next, Pete." Ingrid asked softly.

"We left Mario's and started to walk down an alley blocks away. It was then that Roger asked me to join his crew."

"Join his crew?" Fillmore asked.

Pete nodded. "He claimed they were all going to hit the lunch treasury and make X Middle School history. Roger asked me to join, but I said no."

Ingrid's eyebrows raised. 'This was it, the treasury heist thief's exposed.' "And that's when they attacked you?"

"Yes!" Pete said in a high-pitch voice. "Roger broke my leg and said I would never play football again. He said I was a snitch who ratted about the bike heist." Tears leaked out of Pete's eyes.

"It's okay, Pete Sander - let it out." Ingrid said in a voice of sympathy.

Fillmore heard enough. He now knew who was behind the attack and the treasury heist. The case was pretty much solved, but one thing kept bugging him. How did Roger learn about Pete talking to Ingrid that night. Roger and none of his crew was around at the time.

Fillmore then looked at Pete. "Thank you for telling us what happened that night, Pete. I know it was very hard for you. I promise nothing will happen to you. I'm going to tell Folsom and have her request police protection for you. Of course, I'll have to tell her what you said, and all four students will be arrested."

Pete shook his head. "I know belt, but I'm kind of glad I got it all out. I was having nightmares every night. Hopefully they will stop." He then smiled at Ingrid. "Thank you, I couldn't have faced that night again without your help."

Ingrid couldn't help but blush. "It's no problem, Pete. I just want to get the people responsible. I don't like to see any of X students attacked, not even you."

Pete then looked at Ingrid hopefully. "Is it possible for you and me, to, you know."

Ingrid knew what he was getting at. "I'm sorry, Pete. She said while getting up, but my heart is already taken."

Pete Sander looked at Fillmore with slight jealousy. "I understand. At least be careful, these guys are dangerous."

"I will Pete, trust me." Ingrid said winking.

Ingrid rejoined Fillmore and was about to leave.

"FILLMORE!" Pete shouted.

Fillmore turned around and looked. "Yes, what is it. Did you remember something else?"

Not answering, Pete threatened Fillmore. "Take good care of Ingrid. If I find out something happened to her, you'll have to deal with me."

Fillmore looked at Pete, coldly. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for your cooperation."

"Whatever." Pete simply responded.

Both Patrollers left the hospital room.

**X**

While the two patrollers were leaving the hospital satisfied with what they learned, a thought kept nagging Ingrid.

"Well now, let's report our findings to Principal Folsom. I'm glad we'll finally be able to close this case." Fillmore said. He then looked at Ingrid. "That was amazing how you got Pete to talk. I personally thought he would give use a hard time again. I knew having you with me would break the ice. Good job Ingrid"

Ingrid gave Fillmore a harsh glance. Acting like she didn't hear the compliment, Ingrid reminded her partner of something. "Wait a minute Fillmore. We know who attacked Pete Sander and why. We know who pulled off the lunch treasury heist, but we don't know who was behind it. Not to mention how anyone found out about Pete talking to me that night."

"Yes, I was thinking about that myself." Fillmore said while fixing his glasses. "I wish I had an idea how anyone could have found out."

"I have an idea, Fillmore, but you might not like it." Ingrid said, cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Fillmore asked curiously.

Ingrid then stopped and turned towards her partner. She took a deep breath. "Just how well do you know, Joelle, Fillmore?"

Fillmore already getting defensive, responded. "What do you mean. She has nothing to do with this, Ingrid. How could you even think she was involved?"

Ingrid shook her head. "Think back, Fillmore. Remember how cruelly Joelle was looking at Pete that night. I noticed it. I'm sure you did too."

A quick memory showing Joelle glaring at Pete flashes in his mind. However, Fillmore shook it off. "That doesn't mean anything, Ingrid. Maybe she doesn't like his type. I don't remember you being a fan of his either."

"But Joelle was a new student. Why would she act so hostile towards a guy she just met. I was right there Fillmore, Joelle looked like she recognized Pete from somewhere." Ingrid continued.

"This is crazy, Ingrid. Why are you so quick to think the worst about her. I thought you two were friends now?" Fillmore said angrily.

"Fillmore, think!" Ingrid shouted. "Was Joelle with you the whole night, after we left?"

Fillmore was about to say yes, but a flashback once again triggered. Fillmore remembered Joelle telling him that she had to go to the bathroom, and didn't return until twenty minutes later. She did this right after Ingrid and Pete left.

"She went to the bathroom at one time. But that doesn't mean anything." Fillmore simply answered.

"How long was she gone?" Was Ingrid's immediate follow up question.

"Ingrid I don't-" Fillmore started.

"How long?" Ingrid shouted.

"Twenty minutes, okay!" Fillmore shouted back. "She was gone for about twenty minutes. But that doesn't prove anything. She could have been fleshing up."

"Or she could have been following us and spied on our conversation." Ingrid concluded.

"That's ridicules, Ingrid." Fillmore saod in denial. "You're just looking to pin this all on her. Why do you hate her some much. Just because she is my girlfriend."

Ingrid shook her head. "It's not about that, Fillmore. Don't you think it's strange that the same day Joelle arrived at school, rumors about the lunch treasury getting robbed started up. And she's from one of the most dangerous schools back east, Rondale Middle School. The mastermind, is also from back east."

Fillmore started to walk away. "That's a coincidence Ingrid, nothing more."

"I thought we didn't believe in coincidences, partner?" Ingrid said in a matter of fact tone.

Fillmore stopped in his tracks. "I don't want to hear any more about Joelle being involved Ingrid. I refuse to believe it. She's been nothing but a dear friend to me." Fillmore continued to walk away.

"Fillmore!" Ingrid called after him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ingrid." Was all he said before he walked out of his partner's sight. He didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't help remember what Jason said. He knew that Jason was one of the guilty, and remembering him mention Joelle's name like he knew something he didn't, sent a chill down his spine.


	19. Act 19 Justice for Some

A/N: Final Chapter of this story just in time for the end of the year. Have a Happy Holiday Season and a great New Year.

Act 19: Justice for Some

Roger was talking to a student checking out a book, when he noticed a group of cops coming into the book club. Already panicking inside, Roger was still able to keep a cool demeanor. Soon, the police officers were standing above him.

"Roger Garratt?" The Officer asked looking at him harshly. "You're under arrest for the school lunch treasury heist."

Roger trying to fake ignorance, lied. "What are you talking about, I did no such thing."

"Save it!" The other officer said. "We already have a witness that can testify against you. Now turn around and put your hands up."

Roger, realizing the police were blocking the only exit, chose to comply. He put his hand up and soon felt the cold steel around his hands. After the cuffs locked into place, he suddenly felt a serious tightness.

"Ouch!" Roger shouted. "These are too tight."

"You should have thought of that before robbing your own school." The officer smirked.

"You're making a mistake!" Roger screamed in anger.

"Tell that to your parents and their lawyer." The officer said, as they left the book club.

**X**

Across X Middle School the police were all over the place. Majority of the students and the teachers were outside their respected classrooms as they talked among each other gossiping about what they were witnessing. Roger wasn't the only one being arrested. Jason, Alrondo, and David was also placed under arrest and lead from the school in hand cuffs. While the criminal were leaving the school in embarrassment, Ingrid and Fillmore were watching with pride. Fillmore looking very happy, remembered not too long ago the meeting he had with Principal Folsom.

**FLASHBACK**

Fillmore and Ingrid were in the Principal's office confident they had the case solved.

With a smirk on her face, Folsom questioned her safety patrollers. "Judging by the look on your faces, I imagine you're here to give good news."

Fillmore nodded, eagerly. "We believe we've discovered the people involved with the treasury heist."

"And these people are students?" Folsom asked.

"Yes, they're students, believe it or not." Ingrid began. "The rumors of students doing it proved to be true."

"Okay patrollers state your case for me." Folsom sat back in her chair prepared to listen. Peabody on the other hand was looking at Fillmore with slight jealousy.

"I noticed something wasn't right when that fight between Jimmy Parks and Roger Garrett happened in the lunch cafeteria. Jimmy accused Roger of attacking Pete. Roger would try to lie about it, claiming Jimmy attack out of jealousy. What I found even more interesting was how Jason Nelson came to Roger's aid during the fight. On the outside, it looks like these two students are worlds apart - yet here they were double teaming Jimmy." Fillmore explained.

Ingrid began to pick up where Fillmore left off. "It was interesting to us, because it was Jimmy that told us to protect Pete Sander after he told us about a heist long ago."

Ingrid intentionally left out the part about it being the infamous bike heist. Lucky, Folsom didn't ask her to go into more detail about it.

"Another important factor was that just before Pete was threatened, he reunited with Roger. Roger was suppose to be a good friend of his. Roger asked Pete to hang with him after school. The two along with three others went to Mario's Pizza. We have a witness from the book club that saw all of them leave. He also overheard where they was going. At Mario's, a waiter working there, noticed the five boys in the pizza shop an hour before the brutal attack. We have information from a witness who discovered Pete in the alley while she was walking home from her shift. She recognized him as one of the five boys." Ingrid summed up.

"Yes, I heard about the girl who discovered him from the news." Folsom confirmed, getting more interested.

"When I questioned Jason, he admitted to knocking out grown men before." Fillmore began again. "He even admitted to doing so the night of the heist. However, when I pressed him to tell me who the man was, he clammed up. Remember that interview with the security guard that was attacked on the news?" Fillmore asked Folsom.

She shook her head. "Yes, he believed that a grown man not a kid attack him because of how powerful his attacker was." The principal remembered.

"That's right." Fillmore confirmed. "When I questioned him, he admitted to being able to lift over two hundred pounds and was training to lift four hundred pounds. Factor that with how naturally big his is, and Jason could easily be the attacker that night. Plus he's the top student on the X Middle School wrestling team. He would know how to perform expert takedowns." The bald belt concluded.

Peabody, shaking his head, responded. "So what, that doesn't prove anything Fillmore. Everything you said could easily be coincidences. It sounds like you're reaching to me."

Folsom gave Peabody an annoyed look but responded. "He's is right, Fillmore, though this sounds interesting, it's not solid enough."

Fillmore smirked. "We believed so too, that's why we talked to Pete Sander ourselves. It's through him the pieces fit together."

Folsom once again sat back in her chair prepared to listen.

"We questioned Pete about what happened to him that night." Ingrid began once again. "At first he didn't want to cooperate. He lied claiming he didn't know who attacked him. However, once we explained what we found out, he cracked and told us everything. He told us that Roger invited him to have pizza with his other friends.

The principal stared very strongly at her best safety patrollers.

"He told us that after they left the pizza shop, they were walking down an alley. Roger asked him to join him on pulling off the lunch treasury heist. When he said no, Roger accused him of being a snitch because he told me about a heist he did when he was a trouble maker. Pete with tears in his eyes told us how Roger and his three friends brutally attacked him and how it was Roger himself that broke his right knee cap." Ingrid finished with a sad voice.

Peabody now stunned, looked down in sadness. He was actually a big fan of X Middle School football and Pete Sander.

"And those other ones who attacked him?" Folsom asked getting angry.

Fillmore and Ingrid look at each other. Fillmore answered. "Jason, Alrondo, and another guy named David. Pete said he was wearing a flannel shirt."

Peabody looked at Fillmore. "I know who David is. Alrondo and him are best friends. They always hang together, and yes David always wear different kinds of flannel shirts." He explained now clearly believing Fillmore.

Folsom stood up with rage. "Fillmore and Ingrid you guys have done an excellent job. I will call the police and have them come here right away. These students will not get away with the horrible things they did to Pete and this school. Not only are they expelled, but I will make sure they are punished with the full force of the law. Even if I have to use my own lawyers!" She finished screaming.

Fillmore and Ingrid smiled at each other.

"But there is one more problem." Peabody said. "We know who pulled off the heist and who attacked Pete Sander. But we don't know who ordered both."

Principal Folsom looked at Peabody. "Don't worry about it. Once the pressure gets put on them by the cops, they'll sing like choir boys." She laughed.

The assistant nodded in understanding.

"Let me call the police now. Once again, great job. I knew I could count on you, Fillmore." Folsom give a genuine smile. "You and Ingrid both. Now please leave this to me, your jobs are done."

"Thank you Principal." Fillmore said as the two left the office.

**END FLASHBACK**

Joelle watched as the students behind the heist are forced out of the school by Police Officers one by one. She went to a corner while the crowd was distracted and dialed a number.

After a couple of rings, someone picks up. "Yes"

"Sam is that you?" Joelle asked. "Put the boss on the phone it's an emergency."

After a couple of seconds a muffled voice spook into the phone. "Yes my sweet Phoenix, what's wrong?"

"Bad news boss. The students you hired for the lunch treasury heist have just been arrested." Joelle explained.

"That is bad news for them. I had no direct contact with them. My crew and me are completely covered." The boss laughed. "Let them rot. It's their fault for being stupid enough to get caught."

"But what about me?" Joelle asked almost panicking. "They could name me as your contact. I could go down with them."

The boss laughed. "Don't worry about it. If they do name you, I'll get you out of there. I don't abandon one of my own and you're one of my chosen, Phoenix. I have big plans for you."

Joelle smiled a little. "Thank you boss. I got scared there for a moment."

"There's no need for fear. Some of my other close members got in trouble before too. But my reach goes far and they always beat the charges. As long as you're loyal to me, I'll be loyal to you, Phoenix."

"You saved my life, Boss, and taught me so much. I would be in the poor house if it wasn't for you. The last thing I would do is betray you; bring them on." Joelle said with courage. "I won't break and I know I have you and the others with me."

"Now that's the phoenix I know and love." The boss cheered. "Relax and just play it cool. You might not even get arrested, but if you do, just know we're ready to fight for you."

"Thank you so much." The pretty red head finally smiled, genuinely.

The Boss left the line, however, Sam came back on.

"Be strong girl. It's times like this where you can truly prove yourself to the Boss. Remember, once a Shadow Hive?"

"Always a Shadow Hive." Joelle finished before Sam hung up. She looked over and noticed Fillmore and Ingrid walking together smiling and laughing. She knew why. It was obviously them who discovered the guilty students behind the heist. As she was watching them, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Ingrid. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. Looking at Fillmore's smiling face once again, she realized it. "Damn you, Fillmore." She finally said in a soft voice.

**X**

Frank Richards was doing his daily exercise when the phone suddenly ranged. After a few more rings, Frank stopped exercising then went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Frank Richards, you do know who this is don't you?" A muffled voice asked the middle age man.

Getting angry, the father of Joelle responded. "I know who this is alright. I've been meaning to talk with you anyway. I believe it's time you cut ties with my daughter. She's done more than enough for you over the years and it's time we moved on."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Frank Richards." The muffled voice said plainly. "Your daughter took the oath. She is now a member of my small clan. It's a life time commitment. She can't just walk away - you can, but she can't." The voice ended strongly.

"Now listen here". Frank Richards screamed. "She is my daughter. I don't care what she joined. I no longer want her involved with you anymore. My daughter is a kind loving child and you're turning her into a monster.

The voice laughed. "Nonsense, Frank. Your daughter has become strong and independent because of me. She has discovered the truth of this world and knows how to take advantage of it." The voice continued. "Besides we are a smart group. We don't take foolish chances and we only use pawns to do our dirty work. We are thieves Richards, not killers or drug dealers. We steal from the powers that be and live well. I have a lot of powerful connections. You should be grateful I took your daughter into my small family. You'll never have to worry about money again. Or did you forget the reason you gave your daughter to me in the first place?"

"I don't care about the money anymore." Richard said, angrily.

"Of course you don't. Most people who are rich and can swim in money no longer cares for it. That's what your daughter helped do, Richards. It's because of her excellent work the two of you went from being poor to being rich and comfortable. If you treasured you daughter that much, you never would have given her to me in the first place." The voice laughed. "But I'm glad you did. I know nature talent when I see it and your daughter is full of it. She has the power to do anything and the looks to make it easier for her along the way. She is perfect for us, which is why I chose her."

"I was desperate, I didn't realize what I was doing." Richard said, sadly.

"What you were doing was protecting your daughter from a life out in the streets. You did your job as a father. You shouldn't regret that. You needed some help and I provided it." The voice explained calmly. "Your daughter is in good hands Richards, so continue to support her. Besides, she needs us now more than ever.

"What are you talking about?" Frank suddenly asked.

"I suggest you turn on the television and watch the local news." The voice said with authority.

Frank went into the living room where his huge television set was. He picked up the giant universal remote control and turned on the TV. He turned from his favorite sports channel to channel seven. What he saw shocked him. There was a breaking story happening at X Middle School, Joelle's school. Frank turned up the volume.

"This Rachael Chang once again updating you on this latest breaking story. The thieves behind the lunch treasury heist have been caught. Thanks to the help of the safely patrol, proud students from the school were able to discover the ones responsible. And here they come now."

The camera showed the students Roger and David being rushed to police cars. both students trying to cover their faces, while reporters were asking them all kinds of questions.

The camera once again focused on Rachael Chang. "Those were just two students suspected in the crime. We have learned that two others were involved. Including the captain of the wrestling team who won a school title years ago. That student named Jason Nelson is believed to be the one who attack the guard at the treasury department in the school that night."

Richard started to panic. "No! My daughter!"

The muffled voice quickly spook. "Relax, she hasn't been named yet. And even if she does get named, nothing will happen to her. I have pull in the justice system in X community. You'd be amazed who some of my clients are."

Not saying anything Frank continued to watch the breaking news reports.

"This just in..." The pretty reporter said, eagerly. "The four students accused of robbing the lunch treasury might also be responsible for the brutal attack on Pete Sander. If you remember, the popular quarterback of this school was attacked and left with a badly broken leg in the alley near Mario's pizza. According to our sources, Pete might have known about their plan and that's why he was attacked."

"The police claim they have witnesses, including Pete Sander himself, pointing the finger at these four students. If this is true, combined with the treasury heist, these students might be charged as adults for these serious crimes. Reporters here at channel seven news are trying to contact the parents of the accused. So far we haven't had any luck. Now let's go to Principal Folsom who has a statement for the press."

The camera cut to Folsom outside the school with teachers and other members of the school standing with her.

"People of X community it gives me great pleasure to announce that we have exposed and revealed the ones behind these recent crimes here at one of the safest schools in one of the safest areas to live. Yes, the ones guilty were students, but the ones who discovered them were also students. Our safety patrol is one of the best in the country and thanks to their tireless efforts, we were finally able to bring justice to our place of learning."

There's a loud cheer from the crowed, including teachers, students, and even some law enforcement.

A smiling Folsom, continued. "No longer do you have to worry anymore about these crooks. They have been expelled from this school never to return. I now leave them to the proper authorities, where nothing but the harshest punishment will befall them. Their shameless attack on one of our most beloved students proved these crooks were incapable of mercy. Who knows what other actions they might have done. I feel sorry for the parents of these children. I know it must be hard for them. However, this does not excuse their action nor should it excuse their punishment."

The crowd once again cheered.

"Thank you for the support over these tough days and believing those behind these crimes would be captured. Now I leave the rest to the X community law enforcement. Thank you."

As Folsom turned and walked back into the school, the camera cuts back to Rachael Chang.

"That was the Principal of X Middle School thanking her students and the community for their help. Please keep it here for more updates on this breaking story." The news music comes on as the program is soon replaced with a commercial.

Frank Richards turned off the television with serious worry. "What's going to happen to my daughter." The father asked the muffled voice.

"That depends." The voice began. "If the students keep their mouth shut, then nothing. However if they do name your daughter. She would likely get arrested too. But don't worry, I already have her help in place. Like I said, my reach is strong. She'll get out of it Frank. You have my word."

Frank Richards thought about it for a moment. He realized he was going to do the same thing he did so long ago, trust his daughter to the muffled voice on the phone. I'm such a coward he told himself, but he didn't see no other choice.

"Fine, just protect my daughter and get her out of this mess." The father of Joelle finally gave in.

"Consider it done. Remember, I care about her a great deal myself. I can't let her go to jail anytime soon." The voice explained almost passionately.

"Very well then, goodbye." Frank didn't wait for a response before he hung up the phone. Suddenly he broke down crying. "I'm sorry honey. Maybe my wife was right all along. Maybe I am too weak to be a father and husband." Frank wiped his eyes and went into the bar room. He knew he was going to get drunk off his favorite alcohol.

X

Roger, Jason, David, and Alrondo were now at the police station. Before they were separated in their own personal interrogation room the four had a quick chat.

"What are we going to do, Roger?" David ask.

"Simple, we are going to keep our mouths shut." The leader of the four said confidently. "Just stick together and they won't get anything."

Jason disagreeing responds. "What are you talking about. They said they have witnesses including that cripple, Pete. I knew we should have killed him. Letting him live was a mistake, Roger." The wrestler finished angrily.

David responded. "Then we would be up for murder one you stupid savage. Roger is right, just keep quiet and deny everything."

Jason looked pissed at David, but couldn't do anything thanks to the handcuffs.

"Face it guys, we're screwed." Alrondo reasoned. "Did you see the frenzy outside? It looks like the whole city wants to hang us."

"Yeah, I don't see how we could get out of this, even if we did keep silent." David sadly agreed with Alrondo.

"Maybe the way out is not keeping silent," Jason suddenly said.

Roger quickly looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Why should we rot, when we all know this job was bigger than us. We were the hired help. Maybe we should let everyone know the real ones behind it isn't us." Jason finished.

Both Alrondo and David look at Roger.

Roger shook his head. "No, that's not possible. If we mention that Boss, we'll be in much more trouble than this. I'd rather take my chances with the police."

"That's crazy," Jason almost shouted. "This guy can't be that powerful, we can't just sit here and take the fall while he and his bitch servant get away with this."

"Trust me, Jason, taking the fall would be easier that pissing off the Boss. The guy has connections all over. Forget about us, think about our parents. Do you realize how hard he would make life for them?" Roger explained. "Believe me, I know this boss, people who snitch against him are worse off than being in jail."

"Damn it - when this is over, that red princess better become my girl, or I'll take her myself - Fillmore or no Fillmore." Jason said, in an almost perverted tone.

"What good would Joelle be in jail, Romeo?" David asked.

Jason just looked at him.

"Okay, you little punks, the chat is over." An Officer said while coming towards them. He picked up Jason and took him into the interrogation room. The door soon closed behind him.

"Do you think he'll talk?" Alrondo asked Roger.

"I hope not dude, I really hope not." Roger answered with a worried look on his face.

X

Jason the ex-wrestling champ turned criminal walked into the interrogation room feeling something he haven't felt in years, pure fear. As he reached the table, he saw another police officer already sitting around from him. He had a sinister smirk on his face. The officer who lead him into the room, walked passed Jason from behind and sat on the side of the table.

Staring at the big guy like a hawk, the officers spook. "Look, I don't want to waste my time with you, Jason Nelson. I know you and your friends pulled off the lunch treasury heist. It's best if you just confessed now."

"We didn't do nothing. They're lying on us." Jason said with fake confidence.

Both the officers looked at each other and smiled. "Are you sure that's the story you want to stick to?" The officer beside him asked. "Because we have a confession that proves you're guilty."

"We're innocent. Any witness you have is lying!" Jason screamed.

The officer across the table suddenly started to laugh. His laugher was so loud and uncontrollable, Jason was starting to get scared.

Finally, the officer calmed down and spoke. "So you're telling me that all the witnesses are lying about you four? That your really didn't rob the lunch treasury or attacked Pete Sander?" The officer laughed a little again. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"Pete is a wimp who never liked me." Jason said with a cockiness. "He was jealous; I would always get the girls, even though he was the star quarterback. What better way to eliminate the competition, than to lie on me and set me up. That's what's going on here. I never-"

Before Jason can finished, the officer beside him suddenly pulled out a tape recorder. He pressed play and watched the horror on Jason's face, as everything that was said between him and the other suspects could be heard plain and clear. The mention of Joelle, the mention of the Boss, everything. Suddenly tears began to form in Jason's eyes as he sunk his head low in defeat. He realized the reason the police let them sit together at the station, was so they could record what they would say to each other. Now there was no way out, he and his friends were finished.

Both officers looked at each other, realizing that got the desired effect. The officer across the table began to speak. "The witnesses maybe lying, Jason Nelson, but were you and your friends lying just thirty minutes ago?"

Jason began to crying harder. Clear sobs could be heard. If people on the wrestling team or in X Middle School could see Jason now, he would lose all the respect her earned through intimidation and fear over the years.

"We know that you're all guilty. The tape alone proves it." The officer beside him explained. "Didn't you understand the rights read to you? Anything you say or do in police custody could be used against you. You and your friends just gave us the smoking gun."

Jason not saying a word continued to look down in sadness.

"What we want to know, now, is who is this Joelle girl and the Boss you worked for?" The officer finished with a question.

"If you cooperate with us, we might be able to lower the sentence you guys will receive." The officer across the table offered. "The X community is in an uproar and they want to see you all charged as adults. But if you give up some info, we might be able to talk them down to only charging you as a juvenile."

"That means you can have a second chance at life." The officer beside him added. "You can still fulfill your dream of being an Olympic Gold Medal winner."

Jason remembered telling the interviewer after he won the wrestling competition four years ago, and that he wanted to compete in the Olympics. Clearly the officer remembered as well. Realizing he didn't really have choice, Jason slowly looked up at both officers and started to speak.

"If I talk, you'll promise to charge me as a teen and not an adult?" his eyes looking hopeful.

Both officers looked at each other and nodded. "We'll see what we can do, Jason, but you have to tell us everything. We'll question the others, so we'll know if you're lying."

Jason shook his head and began to speak. From that moment on, he gave them every detail about the job and the attack on Pete Sander.

**X**

Three hours later, Jason Nelson was brought out of the interrogation room. While being lead to his jail cell the other three noticed Jason's broken demeanor.

"He talked." Roger said in anger.

"Now way, he couldn't have." Alrondo said.

"Well, he did. I can tell." Roger said again with a fuming voice.

"I never trusted that thick headed idiot." David said, shaking his head. Just as David finished, the officer with the tape recorder walked up to the three suspects.

"Alrondo Martinez? You're next." The officer smiled.

**X**

Fillmore was in the safety patrol office celebrating with Karen, Joseph, and the rest of the patrollers, when Vallejo's office phone started to ring. Vallejo left the group and walked into his office. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, X Middle School safety patrol." The boss in charge said in a cheerful voice.

"Vallejo, its Principal Folsom." The woman said in a demanding voice. "Is Fillmore there?"

"Yes, he's here, why?" The plus size patroller wondered.

"Please send him to my office fast. It's an emergency." She demanded.

"Of course, is something wrong? He wondered.

"Nothing that can't get handled. Just send him now."

"Will do Ma'am." Vallejo hung up the phone and went outside his office. "FILLMORE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The bald patroller hearing him, quickly ran to the office. "Is something wrong chief? Fillmore asked."

"Principal Folsom wants to see you. She said it's an emergency."

"Did she tell you what it's about?" Fillmore wondered.

"No, she just said come as quickly as possible."

"Okay, I'm leaving right now."

**X**

In almost no time at all, Fillmore walked into the Principal's office. He saw both Folsom and Peabody looking at him with serious expressions.

"Is something wrong?" Fillmore asked while sitting down.

Without wasting time, Folsom got to the point. "Fillmore, I need you to find Joelle and bring her to this office."

Fillmore already got offensive. "What are you talking about, what did she do wrong?"

"The police just want to ask her some questions, Fillmore." Peabody said with no emotion.

"She had nothing to do with the heist." Fillmore shouted in anger. "Why do they want to question her?"

"Maybe she didn't, Fillmore, but that doesn't change the fact they still want to question her. I would have called her to the office myself, but if she's guilty, she might run away. That's why I want you to bring her here. She trust you." Folsom explained.

"I think they're wrong, Principal, I know Joelle and she is innocent."

"Is that your logic talking, or your feelings?" Folsom asked with a smirk. "If you believe that strongly in her, then you should have nothing to worry about."

Fillmore looked down in sadness.

"By the way, is Ingrid here as well?" Folsom suddenly asked.

Fillmore looked up. "No, she's actually at the hospital telling Pete Sander the good news."

"I see, well you have your orders, Fillmore. I expect Joelle to be here in a matter of minutes. Do not fail me." The Principal demanded.

Fillmore got up and shook his head. "I understand."

**X**

The gym area was packed as the cheerleaders and the tryouts gathered around. The girls were happy and celebrating, because the tryouts that were left, were the girls who made the cheerleading squad.

Amy hugged Joelle and smiled. "Congrats, Joelle! I knew you would make it. They had to be crazy if they rejected you."

Joelle laughed feeling genuine happiness. "Thank you, Amy. You didn't do bad yourself. Now we can cheer together." The two girls hugged once again.

Fillmore walked into the gym noticing all the pretty girls. Most of them he remembered sat at Joelle's lunch table. He didn't know why, but he felt that she would be here somehow.

Amy noticed Fillmore the moment he walked in. "Don't look now girl, but your boyfriend is here." She said with excitement.

Joelle quickly turned around and saw Fillmore looking at her. She looked into his eyes and knew something wasn't right. Before she realized it, Fillmore approached her.

"Joelle, can we go somewhere and talk?" The safety patroller asked, trying to hide his sadness.

Joelle curious, responded. "Is something wrong, Fillmore?"

Fillmore looked down a little. "I don't know yet, that's why I need you to come with me so we can talk. I have to ask you something important."

Joelle just shook her head. "Headmaster?" she called.

The head cheerleading master stopped talking and looked at Joelle. "Yes, Richards, what is it?"

"Can I leave with Fillmore for a second, he needs to talk to me about something important."

The headmaster smiled. "Sure, but hurry back. We still have to talk about our celebration party."

Joelle laughed. "Don't worry, I won't miss that for anything." She turned to Fillmore. "Okay, let's go."

"Thank you, headmaster!" Fillmore shouted.

The headmaster just waved then turned back to the girls she was talking with earlier.

**X**

The two left and walked toward one of the many study halls. Seeing that it was empty, Fillmore went inside and locked the door. He turned around and looked at Joelle. She was just a beautiful as he remembered, when he first saw her. But he now had to know the truth and couldn't let his feelings stop him.

Joelle looked at Fillmore realizing the reason he might be acting strangely. But she was confident in her charms. She knew Fillmore still had strong feelings for her.

"What is it, Fillmore?" The pretty red head asked in a soft voice.

"I was asked to bring you to the Principal's office, Joelle." Fillmore said voice almost cracking.

Alarmed, Joelle replied. "Why would the Principal want to see me. I've done nothing wrong since I came to this school. There must be some mistake."

"No, there isn't any mistake, Joelle. Because there is more to it than the Principal. The X police asked her to summon you."

"The X Police?!" Joelle shouted. "What's going on, Fillmore?"

Fillmore not being able to hold it in anymore, began to question Joelle.

"Did you have anything to do with the treasury heist?" Fillmore suddenly gave a hard face.

"Of course not, dummy." Joelle said faking offense. "Why would I do something like that?" The harshness in her voice surprised Fillmore.

Fillmore suddenly remembered what Ingrid said about Joelle possibly spying on Pete and her conversation.

"That night at Acadroma, after Ingrid and Pete left, you went to the bathroom."

Joelle looked with surprise.

"That's what you told me, anyway. But I've never met a girl that took so long going to the bathroom. What were you doing all that time Joelle?"

"Don't tell me you believe I had something to do with all this Fillmore." The pretty redhead said. "I thought you trusted me more than that?"

"I do trust you, Joelle, that why I need to know." Fillmore explained passionately. "I need to know you're innocent, Joelle." he finished almost pleading.

"I am innocent." Joelle said, plainly.

"Then answer the question." Fillmore almost demanded. "Where did you go after Ingrid and Pete left?"

Joelle stalled enough to think up a lie, so she told it. "I went window shopping, okay." She said in obvious anger. "I saw a dress I wanted from another store, so I went inside to try it on and some other dresses I liked."

"For some reason Fillmore didn't believe her. "Why not just come back and tell me before you went window shopping?" He continued questioning. "Why did you leave me waiting for nearly a half hour?"

"Why are you bring this up now, Fillmore?" Joelle said defensively. "I don't remember you complaining that night."

"Do you know Pete Sander, Joelle?" Fillmore suddenly asked surprising her.

"Of course I don't know him." she shook her head. "I know he was the school quarterback, and that he was attacked, but not much else."

"The why did you look at him so mean when you first met him that night?" Fillmore asked remembering the cold stare Joelle gave him.

"What are you talking about, Fillmore!" She shouted. "I'm getting sick of these questions. Are you saying I attacked Pete Sander too?"

No I just- Fillmore started, but Joelle cuts him off.

"I thought you was a stronger person than this, Fillmore. I thought you would defend your girl, not turn against her. I told you, I have nothing to do with this, but you don't want to believe me!"

"I do want to believe you," Fillmore shouted back. "But-" Just before Fillmore finished, he remembered one more flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

"Nonsense. Why not join us. The night is still young?" Joelle asked

looking at Ingrid again smiling.

"No, I still got some angles to checkout on my latest case."

"Oh, you mean the treasury heist. I hope you find and catch those scum

soon."

"Don't worry the safety patrol is on it." Ingrid said, smiling at Joelle.

**END FLASHBACK **

'No! Fillmore screamed to himself. Please no.' He screamed once again, but he now knew the truth, Joelle was guilty. Trying his best, Fillmore once again looked at Joelle.

"I just have one more question, Joelle."

"Whatever." Joelle hissed. "Just ask it already so I can go back to gym. The girls and I have a lot to do."

"How did you know the lunch treasury might get rob that day? His voice razor sharp.

Joelle gave Fillmore a stunned look.

The patroller continued with a little anger in his voice, as the feeling of betrayal came over him. "You were a new student on your first day. We asked students all over school and none of them knew about a heist going down. These were students that attended X Middle School for years."

Joelle looked on.

"It even got to a point where we didn't understand how the rumor got started in the first place.?" Fillmore's anger slowly began to show. "So how the hell did you know about it, Joelle? It's impossible, unless you were involved somehow."

"I don't know what you're talking about Fillmore. I didn't know about it." She lied.

"Don't lie to me, Joelle." Fillmore shouted. "If there is one thing I can't stand is a liar. That night at Acadroma, when Ingrid told you she was leaving to work on a case. You said out of your own mouth, lunch treasury." Fillmore pointed at her. "I don't know how Ingrid missed it, but I now know how I did. I was too love struck. I was too blind to realize it, until now.

Joelle's eyes began to go cold, as the red head realized she was compromised.

The anger still growing, Fillmore continued. "You never went to the bathroom that night. You never went window shopping either. You followed Ingrid and Pete to spy on their conversation. Then you told on him, and that's why he was attacked. If it wasn't for you, Pete would still be playing football today."

Joelle knowing it was pointless to deny it now, confessed. "That pathetic wimp got what he deserved." She said in a ice cold tone.

Fillmore was shocked. Even though he believed she was guilty, hearing her admit it was still a heavy blow to the heart.

"The idiot should have kept his mouth shut." The red head continued. "He was told never to tell anyone about the job he did for us."

"What do you mean us?" Fillmore quickly answered.

"That's none of your business, Belt." Joelle said harshly. "He got what was coming to him. I laughed when the school and those stupid cheerleaders were all sad over that loser." she finished laughing.

The pretty, gentle, girl, was replaced with a cruel faced vixen. Fillmore realized, he was now talking to the real Joelle Richards.

"Why, Joelle?" Fillmore said getting sad again. His heart was starting to break. "Did you lie about being a safety patroller too?"

Seeing the look on his face, Joelle started to feel a little guilty. "No, I was telling the truth. I was a safety patroller at my old school. Until, I saw how much time I've wasted. No matter how many cases I solved, nothing changed. And while people would praise me, deep down it didn't mean anything in the end."

"Those teacher edition books. You stole those too right?" Fillmore asked.

"No, I didn't actually." She answered. "But it was that case which made me realize I was wasting my time. The world is made of two types of people, Fillmore. People who are used and people who are users. I decided to stop being used, and became a user."

"I disagree. The world is made of great people who care and do for others. That's what being a safety patroller is all about." Fillmore said softly.

"Is that what your first stupid partner told you, before you went straight?" Joelle laughed. "You're pathetic, Fillmore. You was the greatest delinquent in the school. You had power, you had respect, and you threw that all away for some stupid fortune cookie ideal?"

"No! I threw it way, because it's a empty life, Joelle." Fillmore cried with passion.

"Come on, Fillmore, don't stand there and tell me you don't miss the thrill of being the most dangerous kid in school." She said in seductive voice.

"Those days, I regret, Joelle." Fillmore explained. "I'm glad I no longer have to see the sad look on my parents face when they got a call from school. I'm glad I no longer had to spend hours after school in detention. And I'm glad to be able to keep this school safe."

Joelle rolled her eyes. "That's too bad, Fillmore. We could have been great together. The Boss had his eye on you once. He was thinking about recruiting you years ago." She shook her head. "But then you had to turn into a pathetic stick up the behind."

"Well, this stick up the behind is bringing you to Principal Folsom." Fillmore screamed in anger. "I should have listened to Ingrid. She told me something wasn't right about you."

Joelle got mad herself. "Forget that bitch and forget you Fillmore."

Before Fillmore had time to block, Joelle punched him in the face. Then foot swept him. Fillmore fell to the ground holding his nose. Joelle rushed for the door. She unlocked it. Fillmore tried to grab her left leg, but she easily kicked herself free. She ran out into the hall trying to escape the school. As she was running at top speed past some students who looked in surprise, she suddenly heard Fillmore behind her.

"Joelle, stop it!" Fillmore screamed. "You won't get away!"

Joelle, seeing a way out, decided to take a short cut through the same gym the cheerleaders were in.

Amy and the other cheerleaders were still discussing their celebration party, when they noticed Joelle running into the gym at top speed.

"HEY!" The headmaster shouted in surprise. But suddenly steps back in shock, when she saw Joelle's own boyfriend chasing after her, like he did so many other suspects.

Both Amy and the rest of the cheerleaders didn't understand what they just saw either. Amy looked as Joelle ran into the X Middle School sports yards with worry. "Joelle, what's happening." She asked herself.

Joelle ran into the tennis court with Fillmore right behind her. She noticed the fence to the school parking lot and decided to climb it. She was an expert fence climber, but she know Fillmore might be the same. She climbed the fence with not much effort and ran from the school. Fillmore was able to do the same and was right behind her.

**X**

While they were running from the school, Ingrid who just returned from visiting Pete, noticed what was happening like everyone else. Without hesitation she decided to chase after them and see what was happening.

**X **

Joelle ran into the nearest neighborhood hoping to lose Fillmore. She started to run through different alleys.

Fillmore still on her tail, realized how good she was. He didn't have this much trouble catching a suspect in a long time.

Joelle took a quick cut into an abandon building, hoping to lose Fillmore in the dark.

Fillmore took the same cut, but stopped for a second, when he didn't notice Joelle. He started looking around for her, until he noticed the abandon building. He went through the broken down double doors. He noticed it was pretty dark, expect for some cracks showing the sunlight.

"You can't hide from me, Joelle!" Fillmore screamed. "I'll find you!"

But Joelle wasn't hiding, she was looking for a way out. As Fillmore continued to look in the dark, Joelle found a back door. She rushed for the door and opened it, bringing light into the building.

Fillmore quickly turned and saw Joelle running out the back door. He quickly followed.

As Joelle was about to go across the street. She was suddenly tackled from the side. "Get off me!" she screamed at the unknown person on top of her. Soon however, she noticed the girl standing over her. It was Ingrid Third.

"Going somewhere, Princess?" The checkered colored girl smiled.

Finally catching up, Fillmore stood beside her. "Nice save, Ingrid. I was afraid I might lose her."

Seeing both patrollers united, made Joelle feel sick inside.

"That's what partners do." she responded boldly. "But why were you chasing her?"

Without answering, Fillmore reached down and pulled Joelle up. He took out a safety rope and tied her hands behind her back, much to Ingrid's surprise. "Joelle Richards, I'm taking you in for aiding in the attack on Pete Sander, and your involvement with the lunch treasury heist."

Ingrid looked at Joelle. She suspected Joelle might be guilty, but to see Fillmore taking her in, she knew something must have happened. She then looked at Fillmore and saw the sadness in his eyes. Instead of asking questions, she just followed him back to X Middle School.

**X **

Joelle was soon handed over to the police and arrested for her involvement with both crimes. The police drilled her for hours, but they quickly realized they weren't dealing with the same weak teenager as the other four suspects. Joelle denied every charge against her, even when she was told the other suspects linked her to the crime. Soon a defense attorney, one of the most high priced attorney's in the country, arrived and demanded the questions to stop. She was then taken to her jail cell waiting bail.

**X**

Days passed and Fillmore fell into a depression. Him finding out about Joelle really broke his heart. He stayed home from school for a couple of days. Today was the first day he decided to leave the house. As he was walking to school, he heard someone call him.

"Fillmore!"

The sad patroller turned around and saw Ingrid running towards him. She had a big smile on her face. However, what Fillmore noticed surprised him? She wasn't wearing the same black outfit he became use to seeing her in. She was wearing fancy designer jeans, and even had a different hair style. It looked really nice on her.

Ingrid finally caught up with her crush. "Are you alright, Fillmore? I tried calling you for two days straight, but your Mom kept saying you were busy."

Fillmore looked at her with guilt. "I'm sorry, Ingrid. I'm just didn't want to be bothered."

She gave Fillmore and understanding look. "I understand. But it wasn't your fault. Joelle had a lot of people fooled; she was good at it." Ingrid admitted.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be like the others, Ingrid." Fillmore explained with passion. "I'm suppose to the be the best safety patroller in the school. I can't let nothing like that happen to me again."

Ingrid just smiled. "You're only human Fillmore. Sometimes, matters of the heart, take over logical thinking. I can certainly understand."

"What do you mean, Ingrid?" Fillmore wondered. "You never let nothing get in the way of your job. You was on the case since the beginning. You don't let boys stop you from doing your job."

"Maybe because I already found the boy I want." Ingrid said softly to Fillmore.

"What do you mean?" Fillmore asked confused. "What boy?"

Before he realized it. Ingrid Third was now standing right in front to him. She slowly took off his glasses revealing his strong black eyes. She then pressed her face forward and began to give Fillmore a long passionate kiss.

Fillmore, feeling new sensations he didn't know existed, soon found himself returning the kiss. He grabbed Ingrid and held on as the kiss deepened. After a solid three minutes, both patrollers released each other.

Fillmore looked at Ingrid with a huge blush on his face. Even the times he kissed Joelle didn't feel that powerful. He then realized Joelle's kisses didn't have the heart Ingrid's had. He seriously felt the love from it.

"Now do you understand?" Ingrid asked giggling.

Fillmore, still in shock, nods. "Ingrid I-"

Before he finished, Ingrid turned and ran in the direction of the school. She turned back around and shouted at Fillmore. "Hurry up before we're late and Folsom has our heads."

While watching her get further and further away, Fillmer gave a bright smile and ran after her.

**X **

Around Midnight, Joelle was still awake sitting in her cell. She noticed something wasn't right. Hardly any guards were in the police station. Normally, at least 10 officers were around during the night. However, this time it was only one officer and he was coming towards her cell. The officer took out his keys.

"Joelle, you have a visitor," he said while unlocking the cell. Joelle left the cell and waited for the officer to put the handcuffs on her. Once he was done, both walked towards the visiting booth. The entire police station was deathly quiet and empty. It was almost like the place was abandoned.

She sat down at one of the booths, but didn't see anyone. Soon a figure walked into the door and went to the booth Joelle was sitting at.

Seeing who the figure was, Joelle had a bright smile on her face. She suddenly remembered the first and only time seeing this figure.

**FLASHBACK **

Sam and her were counting the money from their latest job. Suddenly, Sam's cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?" Sam listened to the voice speaking on the other end. He hung up the phone then turned to Joelle. "Good news Joelle. The Boss was so happy with this last job, he wants to meet you in person. Do you know what that means? Sam asked smiling."

"No, I don't." Joelle said kind of confused. "I thought he didn't meet anybody."

"Normally, he doesn't, but you're a special case." Sam explained. "He's planning to make you part of our little family. You'll become part of the Shadow Hive." Sam said excited for his little friend.

"Shadow Hive?" Joelle asked.

The scene suddenly changed to Joelle walking into an expensive Mansion with Sam. The drive to the place was miles away, far from her new living quarters. She saw many servants walking around in the fancy complex. She was impressed and knew this had to be where the Boss lived.

The scene changed with Sam and her walking up a very long set of stairs. When they finally reached the door. Sam gave one knock.

"Come in." said a gentle male voice. Sam opened the door and Joelle looked in awe.

**END FLASHBACK**

Joelle was now giving the same look to the man that was now sitting in front of her. She smiled. "Hi, Boss. Glad you came to visit me."

The male figure spoke. "It's the least I can do for one of my favorite children." The figure revealed himself to be the man who was the head of the lunch treasury. The man Joelle called Boss was no other than Michael. The same Michael that put David in charge of watching the lunch treasury before it was robbed. No one realized that Michael came from back east. No one realized that Michael worked at Rondale Middle School, shortly before the teacher edition books were stolen. And nobody realized it was Michael who started the rumors about the lunch treasury to begin with.

At least Michael was the name he was currently going by.

The final scene faded as Joelle and Michael talked, while the one police officer watched closely into the morning hours.

**THE END **

Author Note: I want to thank all of you who were patient with me over the years I've written this story. I only hope this final chapter was worth it. Please enjoy and once again have a happy holiday season and a great new year.


End file.
